Persecution to Purpose
by hereticheir
Summary: Lothrielle is the Princess of the Seashore kingdom of Leonesse, Niece of the late Queen Igraine, and cousin to Prince Arthur of Camelot. Born with magic, she must use to assist Merlin with Arthur's ascension to the throne, and help bring to past the druids prophecy of peace and prosperity for all of Albion. But, her road is not an easy one...
1. Chapter 1

Persecution to Purpose

Summary: Lothrielle is the Princess of the Seashore kingdom of Leonesse, Niece of the late Queen Igraine, and cousin to Prince Arthur of Camelot. Born with magic, she must use to assist Merlin with Arthur's ascension to the throne, and help bring to past the druids prophecy of peace and prosperity for all of Albion. But, her road is not an easy one. Her faith will be tested as she struggles to believe in the promised times that Emrys is to usher in. Does she have the energy to battle Uther, and the dark forces of the world, and fight for her right to live, rule, and love? Or will she falter and lose everything she and her family have worked so hard to build?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, except my own OC's. And I apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes!**

Prologue

There was a time, my mother used to tell me of, where Uther Pendragon, the King of Camelot, was a kind and gentle man. He married my aunt and loved her and her people so much that he provided troops to protect the northern boarders of the small seashore kingdom of Leonesse, without even asking for anything in return.

The two kingdoms prospered and flourished in those times, with peace, love, and tolerance. But, after awhile with news that the Queen was unsuccessful in being able to conceive a child, tension started to ease its way into the courts of the kingdoms and the hearts of men.

It was a blessed day, when news spread that by some miracle Camelot's Queen and Leonesses Princess was to be a mother, the days of unrest was thought to finally have ended. But that hope was never fulfilled. My aunt passed away in childbirth, and the one person that could temper the king's anger was gone. With my Uncle Tristan Dubois killed, my mother assumed the throne, and Uther demanded that the kingdom of Leonesse fall under his sovereign, if it wished to remain in the protection of Camelot.

Leonesses' defenses were crippled, and the army was suffering, with no other choice, my Mother, Queen of Leonesse conceded to Uther's demands, and was named Princess Regent. Leonesse was forced to abide by all the laws and regulations of Camelot, including the hunt and massacre of those with magical abilities. My mother though was adamant to save as many as she could when it came to this edict of death. Thus after no executions my mother was arranged to marry one of King Uther's most trusted Knights, Sir Ulrich de Lancret, as another way to control my mother and keep her in obedience to the laws and practices of the kingdom, and to also ensure that she remain reliant upon Camelot. Those were dark and troubling times, filled with, deception, dishonesty, and hate.

But when I was born, I was given Igraine's middle name Lothrielle, to appease Uther, and slowly the relationship between the two kingdoms started to mend and become one. My father passed away when I was ten years old, from a plague that racked the lands of Albion, and little by little my mother started the slow progression of freedom for Leonesse. Since my father passed, I was placed in my Cousin Arthur's fourteen year old care as his ward. He was to be in charge of my safety, and also my fate. But, really it was just another way to ensure complete control of Leonesse.

My only hope is that one day my mother and I will be able to rule our kingdom as a separate sovereign again, with or without the alliance of Camelot. But the road to freedom is a long and tough one, and for me, I just want to live long enough to see it.

Chapter 1

Out of all the places I wanted to go, Camelot was the last of the places I wanted to travel to. But the King, my onetime uncle, summoned me, and when he commands we are bound to follow. He was throwing a celebration of sorts for the 20 year fight against magic, and as a Princess of the kingdom I was "required" to be there. Of course even if we wanted to say "no," we couldn't. Our defenses and army were slowly progressing, but we were nowhere near ready to defend ourselves.

My mother was especially nervous for me; what with finding out I had magic just a year ago, and then sending me closer to the man with the biggest intolerance for such a talent was not exactly what we thought was safe for my physical well being.

I could still remember that day, my mother and I were walking along the shore and I cut my foot on a jagged rock sticking up out of the sand, and when the water touched me it healed me automatically. She wasn't surprised when we found out, and explained that our blood line and that of most of the noble families were descendants of Naiads, beautiful water Nymphs, and as the years went on and the nymphs intermingled with humans the magic the naiads possessed slowly became dormant in most of the people of Leonesse and only manifested itself in a few of us. Things that were once bedtime stories of the Sea Naiads instantly became my ancestry, and the small magic I had was the legacy that was passed down from them.

We were just five miles now from Camelot, and we moved extremely slow, mostly because the six knights of my personal guard, and my Lady in waiting, Lady Mena, all of whom knew about the big secret I had were in no rush to get me there. "The more time we take to get there the less time you'll have to be there." Sir Trion explained to me when we could've ridden hard and been there two days ago.

"You don't have to try and convince me, of this. I am perfectly content, with taking our time. " I responded. And with that decided we took in the sights of the land, rather slowly… very slowly. Which my uncle, I knew, wasn't going to approve of, but, it's been years since I had seen this land in all its beauty. When my father died, my visits to Camelot stopped as well.

But, the closer we got the more desperate I became to try and get my grey horse Triton into a slow trot.

"Milady," my best friend Mena spoke up when we were just a mile from the city walls, "There's no use in trying to delay us now. You are a Princess and no one can make you feel scared, unless given your consent." She always knew exactly what was going on in my head, and she was right. I had more confidence than this, and now was the time to show my strength, I am Leonesse, and I was not going to let my uncle and his acts scare me into submission.

"You're right Mena, of course." I said looking into her beautiful kind grey eyes. Lady Mena has always been my most trusted friend, and she knew all the secrets to my heart, just as I did hers. She nodded to me, edging me on to make the first move.

"Trion?" I spoke a loud, and as I did, I pulled my long dark brown hair into the hood of my blue velvet cloak, Mena doing the same with her long blonde hair, into her grey velvet cloak.

"Yes, milady?" He answered. As he pulled his horse up next to mine. Trion a very handsome man only four years older than me has looked after me, since my father's passing. His thick brown hair stopped just above his shoulder, and his strong jaw line, clean of any scruff. All knights were required to attend to their personal hygiene with the utmost care as well as their armor. His armor like the other knights had our kingdoms animal; the swan embedded on it that gleamed bright from the sun, with a cloak fastened to his shoulders the color of the beautiful ocean. Women were constantly in love with him, but he never returned any of their advances, he only ever had his eyes on the Lady Mena, and as she was my lady in waiting she was not allowed to court any men without my permission. I of course have let her know if she were to ever feel the same way towards him, which I knew she did, I would give her my authorization, but, she always said, that until my service for her was no longer required she would not worry herself with those matters. Truth be told though, when will I ever not need her.

"It is time for our entrance into the city of Camelot." I said, and orders quickly came out of his mouth and the other five knights took their places. There were two in the front with the one on the left holding our nations flag, Trion next to me, with another on the other side of Mena and then two behind.

"I'm afraid, Trion." I confessed.

"Milady, it's not like this is a sentence for you. He doesn't even know about your gift."

"And if he finds out? What then? Do you realize what will happen to all of us, and our kingdom?"

"If he finds out, then, we'll take care of it. And our kingdom, well, you already know that your subjects love you, and will stand with you till the end." He answered.

And though his answer may have been true, putting my own kingdom at risk wasn't exactly what I wanted to do to my own subjects.

"Is that how all of you feel?" I asked knowing that all the knights were listening, even though they pretended not to be paying attention.

"Yes milady." The all said aloud.

"Till whatever end." Trion finished saying quieter. His reassuring brotherly nod giving me hope, and Lady Mena's smile giving me strength. "Then let us ride confidently into this foreign city."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Camelot welcomes the Swan Knights of Leonesse!" I heard as someone who was most undoubtedly the King, yelled out as we sat on our horses in the citadel, and a large crowd was gathered around the sides and on the steps of the doors to castle.

Slowly the two knights in front of me as rehearsed showed off their horsemanship and directed their horses to side step out of the way so that I was soon in the direct line of vision. The hood over my head also having a lace veil that fell over my face obstructed my view, but knowing exactly what I was to do ushered my horse forward with Mena's horse just a step or two behind me. We both stopped our horses, and waited for Sir Trion and Sir Theo, who was next to Mena, to help us down from our horses, and at the same time as us the other knights who were still on their horses dismounted theirs as well.

Taking just a few steps from their horses, the knights stopped and Lady Mena and I proceeded to the stairs, where my uncle and cousin and royal household were gathered. I silently thanked that I had a veil covering my face because even though I looked strong and confident as my heels clicked along the stone ground, my face was probably etched with worry. Five feet from the stairs, I stopped and with an exhale of breath, curtsied low with my cloak and blue dress billowing out around me, and simultaneously Mena and the knights dropped down to just as low kneel and curtsy.

I waited there knowing this was when I was to be accepted by the king, and without fail slowly closing the distance between us other footsteps echoed in the citadel and soon black leather boots and a red cape was right in my line of vision. This was a meticulous art, and like everything royal it was done with grace, poise, decorum, which really meant it was done at the speed of a turtle. To show to the people that we are masters of even time, when we knew we weren't.

A hand was placed under my chin, and started to lift me up. Like the moon rising into the sky, I rose with the same grace, which was drilled into my body since infancy. The moment had come, I now was at my full height, and I prepared my face to look just as regal as this ceremony has been. Threw the veil I saw the man reach forward and lifted my veil and hood away from my face and over my head, and my long hair that was tucked away fell freely to where it wanted to go. There were sharp intakes of breath and a lot of murmuring, I could hear some commenting on my beauty and such, but what surprised me the most was the look of happiness in my uncle's face as he held me at arm's length. His face was showing its first signs of aging, along with the grey streaks through his hair. His dark eyes shown with a kindness that I didn't know was there, and upon his head rested the golden crown of Camelot.

"Princess Lothrielle, it has been to long sense your presence has graced this city. You are absolutely stunning." He said aloud with a rich deep voice that sounded so powerful. More murmurs of agreement were spoken.

"Thank you my Lord Uncle," I said just as loud so everyone could hear me, and grabbed a hold of his elbows, "And you are just as handsome as I remember you being." I smiled and then leaned in and kissed him on both cheeks. Whatever tension that was present in the citadel of Camelot was dissipated with applause and cheering with that one act. As I pulled away my uncle pulled me into a tight embrace, and that sent louder cheers from the audience.

Over his shoulder those that were on the steps to the entrance of the castle slowly walked down the steps or turned to go about the rest of their day, because the entrance ceremony was officially over. A handsome blonde man dressed in fine clothes, and a beautiful woman with darker but shorter hair then mine and beautiful porcelain skin made their way towards us.

My uncle and I pulled apart, and gestured to the man and the woman who was now behind them. "You obviously know who they are." He said.

"Of course," I replied curtsying to both, "It's very nice to finally see you again cousin." I said to Arthur, who had a confident smirk on his face, one I remember he slowly started to practice when I last came here, but, now I could see he was a seasoned veteran of the smirk.

"Cousin," he replied and bowed slightly, "my father was right you have become a vision of beauty."

"You are very sweet." I said, as we embraced in a hug and I kissed him on the cheek as well, and then turned to Uther's ward.

"Morgana," I said and we curtsied to each other. Even though we actually really didn't like each other, but we were still gracious and courteous to each other, I still decided to give her a compliment, "I give up! I just simply will never be as beautiful as you." I said, and I somewhat believed it but at the same time, I could care less.

Her laugh was short, but sweet and pure, and she replied. "Ah but, with you and me together we can distract and torment all the knights of the realm, until we have them eating out of the palm of our hands."

'Not exactly a denial, but she still thought me to be in the same league as her.' I said to myself.

Noticing Arthurs smirk turning into a quick frown, I decided to play along, "Oh dear, well what are we then supposed to do for the remainder of the day and my stay here, if that is to be our only form of entertainment. I'm afraid we'll end up making quick work of that."

"Excuse me," Arthur interjected, but before he could get worked up, I decided to stop him.

"Oh Arthur, really we were only jesting, and anyways my men, Lady in waiting, and I are quite exhausted from the travel and wish to settle in." Looking towards Arthur while batting my eyes sweetly and then to my Uncle who was chuckling at Morgana's and mine little interaction.

"Yes of course, I will take it upon myself to personally escort you and…" My uncle trailed off as he gestured to Mena who was silently watching the interaction, and then stepped forward into a curtsy.

"This is my Lady in waiting, Lady Mena of Ameth." I quickly introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your highness." Mena spoke up sweetly. "Camelot is as beautiful as the rumors have told. It is evident that you care very deeply for the state of your kingdom."

"Lady Mena, your words bring me great joy." He nodded towards her and then gestured to me with his arm.

I took it and walked with him inside as Arthur, and Mena followed, and Morgana leaving us as soon as we entered the castle.

As we walked further into the castle we spoke mostly about the trip here. And the question I knew that was going to come, "Yes, you are a couple days behind of when you were supposed to arrive." Uther spoke, making it a statement rather than a question.

"Oh yes, It has been eight years since I last traveled those roads, it brought back a lot of… memories of my father, and I wanted to enjoy the good ones, and then ponder on the sad ones on the way here. So we took our time. It has been sad to think that it has been that long since I was back here."

"Ah yes, Sir Ulrich…" Uther pondered on my father with a fond smile, "he was a good man, a loyal knight, and a loving father."

"No doubt just like you." I said back, getting him further and further away from the topic of our delayed trip.

"Sir Ulrich would be proud of the woman you have become." He said like he was the proud father.

I looked up at him with tearful eyes, "Thank you, my lord."

"Now, now. No crying this is a happy occasion, remember this is a celebration. Lady Helen arrives later, and then there will be feasting, and tournaments."

And just like that, the moment was over the instant he mentioned the celebration. "And I wait on baited breath, for it." I said, lying. He seemed not to notice the slight distress in my voice, as we continued walking to our destination.

We finally came to a stop, "Lothriell this is your chambers, and Lady Mena yours is here." He said pointing to the door across from mine.

"Thank you my lord," I said pulling him into one more hug, "you didn't have to show us to our rooms yourself."

"Well I wanted to spend some time with my favorite niece." I answered jestingly.

"I'm your only niece." I replied with a sly grin,

"That is why you are my favorite." He coolly answered.

This brought polite giggles from both me and Mena, and a smile from Arthur, "I now leave you in the care of Arthur. I have some meetings to get to, so I will see you later tonight."

"Yes, of course Uncle." I said and curtsied as he walked away.

"Now," Arthur started, and pulling our attention to him, "how would you both like to walk about the market with me and some of my men later on? I'm sure the people of Camelot want to see the swan Princess."

"A walk about the market would be lovely." I answered quickly. "Lady Mena and I would love to look at fabrics and such, for some gowns to be made."

"Perfect, my men and I will escort you around the market place."

"Milady." Mena spoke up, "Remember what your mother said about your personal guard."

"Oh right of course."

"What about your guard?" He asked.

"Nothing, just even though I know you and your men are more than capable of taking care of me, my mother has instructed that a Swan Knight always remain with me whenever out in public."

Arthur considered what I said for a quick moment, and then spoke, "Of course," trying to hide the annoyance, "We will have one of your knights, meet you in the citadel in two hours, and then meet me at the training grounds, and we'll head down. Until then, I will leave you both to settle in." He nodded to the both of us, and then walked away.

"Arthur," I called for him, "It is really good to see you again."

He turned back to face me and smiled, "It's good to see you as well, little Lottie." The nickname he called me when we were younger, and then walked off again.

"So far everything is going well." Lady Mena spoke up when it was finally just the two of us.

"Strange, that was a warmer reception then I was expecting. I most certainly thought that our absence of an ambassador, or a member of the royal family at court, was for sure putting a strain on our relations."

"Maybe, this really is just a celebration, and nothing more than that."

"Perhaps… but if so then what my mother has told me about my uncle's cruelty has no standing. And we both know my mother, she would never lie, and the only person she is truly afraid of is Uther."

Mena paused before continuing on, "Then we have yet to see the true colors of your relatives, Milady."

"Unfortunately, I think your right Mena, even though I hate to say it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"How are the knight's quarters?" I asked as we approached Trion who was waiting for us in the citadel, not at all shocked that it was him that was going to attend to Mena and me.

"They are very nice, Milady." He answered, with a charming smile. It was weird, Trion has been almost a brother to me my whole life, and I could never get him to just call me by my name, instead of using the titles. But to ask him to do that would be asking him, as he would put it, be disrespectful, and that just wasn't something he was or ever will be. "Though I'm more anxious to see the training grounds, so I can get a work out in later." He was dressed more casually now, with just a nice blue leather jacket and white shirt, brown pants, and boots. His sword was strapped to his waist. He always looked, so much friendlier when he doesn't have his armor on.

"Ah yes. Training." I rolled my eyes, "Seriously is that all you ever thinks about?"

"Well not all." He said, and then glanced at Mena. I turned to look at her and noticed the crimson blush before she look away.

Deciding not to tease either of them on the matter, "Of course… Um we should head down to the, training grounds to meet with Arthur." I suggested and started to walk away. If I remember correctly we were heading in the right way.

When we made it to the training grounds almost immediately, I wished I was back in my room. A group of men were gathered around Arthur, as he was throwing knives at a serving boy. The Knights around him cheered Arthur on as he threw dagger after dagger at him.

"Oh my!" Mena gasped as she beheld the sight before us. The serving boy was shuffling his feet back and forth trying to evade Arthur's knives.

"I can't believe what I'm watching." I quickly turned on Trion, "Please tell me this is not what you and the knights do to your servants who tend to you?"

"Never, milady. We treat them with the upmost respect." And the look of complete shock at what was going on was evident that he was telling the truth.

When I turned back the serving boy finally dropped to the ground probably out of sheer exhaustion and the wooden target rolled away from him, right in front of another man. The man was tall and skinny, with dark hair, and the palest features one could find on another person. His head was round, with sharp cheek bones, and ears that stuck out from his head. His best feature though was probably his startling blue eyes that were right now filled with concern as he stood on the shield to prevent the servant from picking it up.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." The man said, as he looked at Arthur.

"What?" Arthur answered back, clearly taken back that someone would dare put an end to his fun.

"You've had your fun, my friend." The man said again to Arthur.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked.

"Er, I'm Merlin." He says as he holds out his hand, to Arthur.

"So I don't know you?" Arthur asked smugly

"No."

"Yet you called me "friend."

Merlin seeing what he was finally getting at, "That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so." Arthur said

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin finished saying and started to walk away.

Mena and I both gasped at what Merlin said, and Trion's mouth practically hit the floor.

Arthur, whose never been talked to that way replied with a scoff, "Or I one who could be so stupid." Which immediately stops Merlin in his place.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Arthur asked

"No." he replied, I could tell that the situation was getting uncomfortable for him.

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur asked him as he pressed Merlin further.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Making Arthur let out a small chuckle, "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea." He said quickly.

Making me think that Merlin actually had no clue who Arthur was.

"Be my guest!" Arthur exclaimed mockingly, "Come on! Come on! Come oooooon."

"This is going to end badly." Trion said to Mena and me, both of us knowing exactly what was going to happen. Merlin takes a swing at Arthur, and the moment he does, Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back. The knights let at the murmurs, and exclamations and walks forward to Arthur and Merlin.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." Arthur said to him, as Merlin struggled just a little bit.

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin lets out. Confirming my thought moments ago.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." He replies as he takes Merlin knees out.

The knights having reached them proceeded to lift Merlin back up from the ground and walk him to the dungeon.

"And I thought my family actually were different people." I said to Mena and Trion. "You were right after all Mena. It was just a matter of time till their true colors showed."

"You know, I never wanted to be right on this matter, Milady."

"I know, Mena. Just a small prayer was there."

"Maybe that prayer can be answered."

Before I could reply, Arthur saw us and made his way towards us. "Well are we ready to go to the market?" He asked, with a smug look on his face.

"If you think I would want to go anywhere with you, after that display, Arthur Pendragon. You couldn't be wrong." I replied with disgust.

"What! He attacked me!"

"Well if I was him, I probably would've done the same thing."

"What did you say?" He said, just as surprised that I would challenge him, and I couldn't help but notice the small amount of hurt in his eyes.

"Trion, Mena." I turned to them, directing them with my eyes, to step away from us, which they quickly did. Then turning back to Arthur, "You're a bully Arthur. Do you even realize while you were belittling your servant that the people walking by looked at you with bitterness and resentment?"

He stood there in silence, not answering me, "What you just did," I said as I gestured to the now empty space, "That is the standard you set for all the knights that follow you. That is what the appearance of the crown looks like, and tolerates. Bullying, cruelty, brutality, maltreatment, intolerance. Are those the qualities that you want your people to emulate and try to be like?" Not noticing my voice rising above its usual demure, sweet, tone that I usually had, into a stronger more challenging voice, the voice of a ruler.

"Of course I don't, and you are reading into this situation too much, Lottie!"

"Don't call me that." I said seething

Taken back by my sudden anger of my nickname, he spoke more cautiously, "Look, the people aren't going to all of a sudden start acting like senseless beasts."

"So you admit that the way you were acting was beastly?"

"No. But the boy needed to be taught a lesson. He can't just say those things or attack me without sufficient punishment."

"You were being the bully, Arthur. He was just standing up for that poor serving boy. You are the one that parents think about and wish they could hurt when they consul their crying kids that have been subjected to treatment not so difference then yours."

"Oh Loth…"

"No," I interrupted, "You want to give away lessons, well here's one for you. The younger generation who looks up to you and the knights will try to be just like you. The people follow the example of their leaders and predecessors, and every day you act like that, you slowly lose the respect of your elders, and you shape the minds of the children."

"Oh Lottie…" Noticing my dark look again, "Lothrielle look…"

"Arthur," I stopped him with my hand, now growing impatient with this conversation, because he just wasn't getting it. "I know I'm young, I'm only seventeen years, but if you don't believe me on this matter, then believe this, I am your ward, and as such, I couldn't be more disappointed in the boy I just witnessed a moment ago."

With that being said, I turned from him and walked away. My blue velvet dress and flowing sleeves flying behind me, as I walked past Mena and Trion who were just waiting for me ten feet from me and Arthur, and were now in tow just behind me.

"Trion?" I addressed him, not looking at him, but knew he was following me.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Until further notice, you and the other swan knights are to train separately from the ones of Camelot, and if I ever see or hear of any of you paying that same disrespect to any of the servants that tend to you, while we stay here, you will have me to answer to, and you know how deadly I am with a sword. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Milady." He answered, knowing that later on tonight he will be relaying that message onto the rest of the knights.

"Princess?" Mena spoke up stopping me in my fast past walk from the training grounds, and now being at the steps of the castle. Hardly did Mena ever address me as such, so when she did it was always over something that she was proud of.

"What is it Mena?" I asked looking at her

"Just your conversation with Arthur, drew in a little crowd. Nobles and Commoners alike listened as you chastised your older cousin."

"Great, I'll probably hear about that later." I said with a groan, 'once Uther finds out he will not like what was said.' I thought to myself

"I'm sure all you'll hear is how outstanding the people think you are. You were truly amazing. The look of respect and admiration was clear on every ones face… You did really well Princess." Mena finished with a sound of pride. I looked towards Trion who nodded to me as well.

"Thank you." I said, and turned from them with a smile on my face and headed up the stairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

For the rest of the day, I avoided Arthur as much as I could, which wasn't hard considering he probably didn't want to see me anyways. For dinner, even though it was not ordinary for a visiting noble to dine in seclusion, I had a servant tell the king that I was unwell because of my travels, and wished to retire early, so I was refreshed and ready for the festivities of the coming week. The king understood immediately and I was left with a reply back that before I was to fall asleep the court physician Gaius, would see me. I was most anxious to see Gaius. I remembered him fondly when I would come to Camelot with my father; I was always found right by his side helping him with tonics and potions of sorts. And from what my mother told me, he was also one that I would be able to abide in with my own secret.

I was in the process of brushing my hair meaninglessly, and gazing out at the city, when a soft knock came at more door.

"Come in." I responded, and turned around and watched as the man who knocked came in.

An old man, with wrinkles and kind eyes, that I remembered them to be, came in dressed in his usual robes. His hair definitely whiter then the last time I saw him.

"Milady." He respectfully said, with a bow.

"Oh Gaius, you know I have always been just Lothrielle to you!" I said, as I rushed towards him, for hug. "I have missed you so much."

He pulled me into a tight embrace that was warm and comforting, "Oh my dear child. It has been too long since you have left my care. How are you my dear?"

"I'm doing so much better now, that I've seen you." I answered him then pulled away, "Gaius why did I not see you when I first arrived? I know you must have been there."

"I felt it better to try and meet with you later. After all today was more of a family reunion, and I did not wish to intrude on such a tender moment."

"But, you are family to me, Gaius."

"Lothrielle, you are just as I remember you to be. Just more beautiful, and more grown up. But then again you have always had an old spirit about you."

"And you, dear Gaius, are quite unchanged. But your hair, its whiter then what I remember."

He chuckled slightly, "Yes. Age will do that that to you. Tell me when do I get my physician assistant back?"

"Whenever I have the time to spare," I answered, "I just don't know if the King will let me leave his sight."

"Ah yes, speaking of which, he told me you were un well, and just in case I brought a sleeping drought, to help you ease into a nice peaceful sleep." He said, while reaching into his robes, and pulling out the familiar mixture, I used to help him make multiple times.

Taking it from him, "Thank you, but I was hoping that I could speak with you about a delicate situation, for just a moment." I said as I moved further from the door and more into my chamber. I small table was placed next to the window on the far side of the room farthest away from the door, with two seats, that overlooked the city. Sitting and signaling for him to do the same, across from me. "I need some help and you are the only one that I really trust, that will not betray me."

"Milady, you know that you can just as much go to your uncle, and cousin if you need anything." He answered politely out of courtesy to the king, and took the seat opposite of me.

"I wish that was true, but after today, that remains to be seen. But, I really must insist that you hold yourself to the highest level of discretion when it comes to this. If you are not comfortable enough, I understand."

"Oh yes, word did spread to my chamber about your little argument with Arthur." He said thinking that, that might be the reason. He thought I was asking for advice on how to handle the situation.

"Oh well, you see, that's not exactly what I wish to speak to you about. It's about something much more urgent."

"Lothrielle, my child. Tell me, what is it?"

"Gaius you are a learned man and I know you know the folklore that surrounds the royal family of Leonesse." I said as a suspicion.

"Ah yes, indeed. I have heard those stories. The naiads are told to be beautiful elf like creatures. If true that would explain your case, very much so."

I hesitated for just a moment, before continuing, "Those stories are true. And their looks aren't the only things I inherited from them. Gaius, I have magic." I said trying not to sound scared from just the mere mention of the word.

"Lothrielle, are you sure?" He asked, clearly not expecting this to be the topic of conversation.

So I told him the story of what my mother and I experienced. "The only thing, Gaius, is I don't even know how strong I really am. I mean the books that Leonesse had about the sea naiads, have been destroyed or given away to the druids, to help protect our secret. And the remaining sea naiads that I believe are still out there somewhere have long since given up on this world, and the humans. There haven't been stories or sightings of them for centuries. Gaius, you are the only one my mother and I could think of that would possibly know anything about what I'm going thru."

"My child, I don't know much. Even when I was younger and practiced magic, the secrets of the naiads were much a mystery to me as it was everyone else. But, what I have gathered thru out my life is that, Naiads are peaceful creatures of magic. They practiced healing magic thru the use of water. Water is a source of life, for the world, and naiads were an extension of the sea itself, meant to heal the sick and afflicted world. As such they were bound by nature to only practice good magic, and were brought under severe consequences if they misused their gifts." He paused not knowing if he should continue.

"Gaius please…" I urged him.

"The gift of the water nymphs, has all but been lost, my dear girl. There hasn't been a descendant of Leonesse with this form of magic for a very long time. Every time it has manifested itself in one of the lines the magic has been weaker than the one before. I wish there was more that I could tell you. But that is all I know."

"Thank you Gaius that is more information then what I hoped I could get."

"Lothrielle… if it is not much to ask. May I see what you can do?" He asked.

"Yes of course." I replied and got up, and brought over my small water basin and pitcher, and pored a little bit of water into the bowl. I then carefully pulled out a small dagger with a pearl incrusted handle, and made a small cut on the side of my left hand. Wincing just a little bit, I looked up and saw Gaius watching my intently. I slowly sunk my hand underneath the water of bowl, and almost immediately there was a light blue glow, and I felt the relief of not being in pain. And when I brought my hand out of the water, there was no more cut.

"Amazing, in all my years, I have never…" he said in astonishment. "You have a very beautiful gift milady. Thank you for sharing this with me, and don't you worry. You're secret is safe with me, my dear."

"Oh thank you Gaius, thank you." I said as I embraced him one more time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was a couple days since I saw Arthur last, and I was happier this way. I knew I had to apologize to him, but, I was still just too angry at him for what he did. I ended up hearing from Mena that Merlin, ended up in the stocks the next day, but was then let go after two hours. At least his punishment was not too harsh. Making me think that maybe I needed to apologize to Arthur, and then Mena filled me in that it was actually Gaius, who made the arrangements for the boy, and that Merlin was actually his ward.

"So Arthur actually has no redeeming qualities about him." I said in conclusion, as Mena, Trion, and I walked about the market place.

"I'm sure he does Milady, it's just we haven't seen them yet." Mena said in his defense. Even though it was meant to be a reassurance, it didn't sound like it, and I knew she was thinking about what she said as well.

"What I meant to say is…"

"Oh it's fine Mena, really don't worry over it." I stopped her not wanting for her to try and reword it, when knowing it was about Arthur it would probably come out sounding the exact same way.

"He's a skilled fighter." Trion voiced his opinion. "He trains his knights…"

"Hold on, how do you know how he trains his knights? I thought I told you I didn't want you or the other knights training with him!" I interrupted him.

"And we didn't Milady, even though he asked us to when we were there yesterday. We turned him down, and explained to him our reasons."

"And what did he think about that?" I asked curiously.

"Well he wasn't happy about it. Actually he was seething over it. Being told that you are seen to be less then what you are and then to have visiting knights of another kingdom think the same thing isn't easy, Milady."

"I need to apologize to him, don't I?"

"I think so Milady." Mena spoke up again.

"Well I better do it now, let us go find him." I directed.

"We may not have to go as far as we think." Look Trion said as he pointed just ahead of us.

A group of men, with Arthur in the lead were walking about the market as we were, when Merlin also walks past him and his group of men.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur asked aloud, and Merlin kept walking trying to ignore him.

"Oh no." Lady Mena whispered silently

"Of course." I said not at all shocked.

When Arthur received no reply, he said aloud again, "Aw, don't run away!" He said knowingly baiting Merlin on. Merlin came to a stop, and with his shoulders rising and falling with a controlled breath replied, "From you?"

With a sigh Arthur, replied, "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Clearly enjoying the fact that he was going to get a reaction after all.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlin says back, and then faces Arthur, "I just didn't realize you were a royal one."

"If there's one thing about this man, he's incorrigible." Mena said as we watched the scene.

"Maybe he should become a swan knight." I suggested.

Trion not spending too much time on the proposal shrugged his shoulders, "At least their banter is entertaining."

He was right about that.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" Merlin said again to Arthur as we turned our attention back to him. Now it was his turn to bait Arthur.

Arthur, clearly loving what was going on laughed and replied, "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that." He said with an almost too quick of a reply.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked considering what happened last time. While everyone also thought about the last encounter as well.

Arthurs goons spoke up, "Come on, then."

"Fight." Another one said.

Not being able to step down from the fight, Merlin takes off his jacket. Causing Arthur to laugh aloud, but making everyone else that was gathered around watch with anxiety.

"Here you go." Arthur says, as he tosses a mace at Merlin, which he doesn't catch. Merlin picks up the mace, and looks back at Arthur and watches as he swings the mace around with ease, something that has been taught to him for years now.

"If the first time wasn't bad enough. Really, Merlin has no hope." Trion said.

There was something about this man. This air of confidence that he carries around him, it had to have come from somewhere, and I was determined to find out where.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur says.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin said. The crowd gathered, didn't know what to do, we all just stood in stunned submission.

A small flash of annoyance crossed Arthur's face before saying, "You can't address me like that."

Merlin looked down for just a moment before replying, "I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" And mockingly bows to Arthur.

Arthur grin was almost sinister as he expertly starts swinging at Merlin. "Come on then, Merlin! Come on!"

Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continues to follow and grow bigger as we moved from stall to stall. Arthur swinging at every chance he got, over wagons, over tables, to get to Merlin. Somewhere in the beginning Merlin somehow lost his mace and probably wasn't anywhere near him now.

"Ha-ha. You're in trouble now." Arthur says as Merlin was now sprawled on top of flour sacks, and He swung the mace over his head.

"Oh God." Merlin mutters and looks for something to help him.

"He's done for." Trion says.

"Not if I could help it." I said as I started to move to the front of the crowd.

Just as Arthur was going to swing his mace down on Merlin, his mace gets tangled up on the hooks above. I stopped my advancement, and watched stunned, 'that wasn't like Arthur. A warrior is trained to notice his surroundings and plan accordingly.' I thought as he struggled to untangle the mace.

Arthur manages to unravel his mace and moves to attack again, and out of nowhere Arthur steps into a wooden box that hits his shin.

"OW! Argh!" Came an angry reply from Arthur, and tries to recover. Stepping closer Arthur pursues him again, but trips over a tightened rope, causing him to drop his mace.

'Really Arthur, you're fighting like an amateur.' I thought. I looked at Merlin as he picked up the mace with a smile and started swinging it at Arthur. Who had already recovered and was now backing up from Merlin.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin started to press him.

"To you?"Arthur replied now sounding exactly like Merlin from earlier.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin says some more, causing Arthur to back up, and catch his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards.

Merlin, thrilled by his victory was smiling from ear to ear, but stopped short as he spotted something in the back of the crowd, or someone, his face immediately dropped, like he was caught stealing dessert from the kitchen's cook. I looked to see who it was and past everyone near the back stood Gaius in the crowd with the infamous look that made everyone feel inferior.

With this immediate stop Arthur attacked him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. The crowd groaned in pain as if they could actually feel what Merlin was feeling. Guards rushed forward and picked Merlin back up from the ground, most likely to take him to the dungeons again.

But I wasn't going to have any of that again. "Release him." I yelled loudly over the noise of the crowd. The people in front of me were parting for me, as I approached the guards that held Merlin. "Now." I finished in the most commanding voice that I could muster. It was the same one I used on Arthur just a couple days ago.

"Princess!" The guards said, and immediately dropped into a bow, and back up to meet my livid gaze that froze them in their spot. Everyone else now realizing who I was all did the same thing and stayed in that position.

With the guards still unchanged, Arthur spoke up, "Listen to her command." He said, and then spoke to Merlin, "You may be an idiot, but you're a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Merlin was about to say something, but before he could, "Merlin," I said looking into his eyes, "Go now." I commanded. Seeing that I was not one to be challenged, he nodded his head and left, with Gaius right next to him.

All the people were still crouched down with their heads casted down, and next I addressed them, "Do you all not have any work to do?" They all immediately stood up and moved away from us quickly, not wanting to watch this fight. Trion and Mena already assumed the required distance, to wait for me.

When it was just Arthur and I, we looked back and forth between each other before I finally spoke up. "You know the funny thing was I was actually on my way to find you and apologize for what I said to you the other day. But, so far you have proved that you don't deserve it." I spoke loud enough for only him to hear, not wanting this argument to get as out a hand as it did the other day.

"Lothrielle, please what was I supposed to do? He was insulting me."

"You egged him to do it. Did you expect him to submit to you?"

"Yes. He is a peasant, and I am the Prince."

"And that automatically means you are guaranteed the respect of all the citizens of the kingdom."

"Well…" he said unsure of where to go. But seeing as he wasn't going to get anywhere, he yelled, "You know what you are my ward and you should at least show me some respect."

"Or what you'll bully me with a mace. I'm not some commoner who doesn't know how to defend herself; I am your cousin and a Princess." I said with my voice rising to meet his.

"Yes Princess of this kingdom, where you will rule under my father and then me. And YOU. WILL. learn your place, before you think that you will ever talk to me like this again. Remember I'm the one who decides who you get to marry." He said as a threat.

Without even realizing it Trion was by my side with his sword almost out of his sheath, but, stopping him as I grabbed onto his arm, I looked down.

When I finally looked back at Arthur I had tears streaming down my face, and as a barely audible whisper said, "You could've just let him walk past you. What harm would it have done if you just let him be?" I asked, then turned and walked away, with my guard and lady right behind me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lady Mena knew just what I needed when it came to me being upset. She would comfort me immediately which was done last night after Arthur and I got in our fight, and then, she wouldn't speak of it until she knew I was ready. Trion had his own special way of making sure I was okay as well. Basically if anyone ever wanted to hurt me they would have to go thru two of the knights he posted outside my room, and then him inside, as he sat down sharpening his sword, and lovingly watched as Mena played on the harp that was brought to the room, which she was really accomplished at, and I sat embroidering. This was usually how it went. But I started to dislike this system of me watching the two closest people in my whole life fall deeper and deeper in love with each other, and I sat mulling over my marriage threat, that Arthur so eloquently threw at me.

He wasn't the same loving little boy I remember him being. I mean yes, he was still Arthur, but he missed the same love and protectiveness he used to have. 'What happened to him?' I thought over and over again. With all that was going on in my head, I didn't hear what was going on.

"Milady?" asked a concern voice.

"Hhhmm," I said staring at the owner of the voice. It was Sir Theo. "Yes what is it?" I asked.

"It's the Lady Morgana, she is outside, wanting to come in and speak with you."

Other then Arthur, the last person I thought would ever be at my door, was definitely the king's ward. "Oh show her in Sir Theo." I said, standing.

He quickly bowed and then rushed to open the door, in which Morgana stepped in. She came in wearing a beautiful green silk dress. Her makeup was already done for the celebration tonight. How was she so beautiful? "Morgana, what a pleasant surprise!" I said as she entered. Mena and Trion both stood and gave her a slight bow and curtsey.

"Lothrielle, I heard about what happened yesterday between you and Arthur. I just wanted to see if you were doing alright, and to see if you needed any assistance for tonight?"

To say I was a shocked was an understatement, because I was absolutely floored. Noticing that I haven't answered, as I was too busy staring down this sweetened version of Morgana I quickly relied, "Oh Morgana that is so sweet of you. Thank you. But, I assure you I am fine, on both accounts."

Noticing that she actually did want to help me, "Look, Lothrielle, I know in the past you and I have never really ever been great friends, and I want to change that. If you need someone to talk to, I would like to be considered as someone that you can run to." She said sincerely.

"I guess Lady Mena and I can both use some assistance, there may not be enough time to get us both ready." I said to her after some time, of feeling guilty about second doubting her kindness.

"Oh I'm so happy you said that." She said with a smile and then ran to the door.

Mena and I both made eye contact, both not believing what was going to on, and Trion just looked at back and forth between Morgana and his sword, not knowing if he needed it now.

When Morgana opened the door, another girl walked in. She had dark hair, and a darker complexion. She was beautiful to say the least, and her almond dark eyes, I could tell were full of kindness, and humility.

"This is Guinevere, my maidservant, but more of a companion to me really." Morgana introduced, "and this is Princess Lothrielle as you know, and Lady Mena, Her lady in waiting, and also the Captain of her highnesses personal guard Sir Trion."

"It's so nice to meet you Milady… and Milady… and sire. But please, call me Gwen." She said as she curtsied to us.

"Thank you Gwen," I said stepping forward, "I hope we all will become fast friends.

"That is my hope as well Milady." She replied with a genuine smile.

"Now Sir Trion, I am sorry but us girls have work to do and you need to leave." Morgana said.

"Oh yes of course, right!" He said as he stumbled about to get his belongings and make for the exit. "Maladies." He said with a bow, when he was at the door and then walked out.

"Now what are we working with you two, show us, so we know how best to assist you." Morgana said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

What Gwen was able to do was absolutely stunning. Mena's long blonde hair was curled and ran down her back freely, shining like the sun though already set was shinning on only her. Her face covered with just the smallest amount of makeup; she was already so stunning, she really didn't need to overdo it. Her long sleeved lace dress with cream silk underneath the lace fitted perfectly to her torso with a pearl belt cinched at the waist, and then fell gentle off her hips and fell to the floor with a small train pooled around her. She was a vision that Sir Trion was not going to be able to take his eyes off.

My hair was parted in the middle, and then pulled, twisted, and folded enough to fit underneath the pearl hair net that was placed over it, to keep in place, on the back of my head. My small silver pearl tiara, placed on the top. My dress was complex, and was a hassle to put me in, and Mena was so kind to help. A silk silver dress that was fitted to torso and bust fell off the hips to the floor also leaving a small train. The neck of the dress was connected to a small necklace that was made out of a sea shell that in the lighting gleamed different colors, leaving my shoulders and back bear. A teal see thru fabric that started off teal but ended the same silver color was layered on top of the silver dress, connected by the same necklace, that then ran over my arms connecting with a band that ran around the my elbows giving me sleeves, and then connecting at the small of my back, leaving behind a loose two feet longer train then the silver layer that was underneath. But, when everything came together it was well worth the work that was put in.

"Oh my! Princess you are beautiful." Gwen being the first to comment, as Morgana, just stood there in stunned silence, before finally as well saying, "She's right! You are going to be the talk of the ball! Arthur's going to have to stay very close to you all evening to make sure no one comes near you."

"Ha! If he even comes near me he'll regret it!" I said. Still mad over our last encounter and not at all ready to even see him.

"Well that's going to be difficult considering you are the visiting royalty and his ward; you are required to have the first dance with him." Morgana said.

"I completely forgot about that!" I said with a gasp. "This is unfortunate since I have already promised to loath him for all eternity."

"Milady, he is your cousin, perhaps just for tonight you can forgive." Mena spoke up as she listened to our conversation.

"Absolutely not! That man has been an absolute beast this whole week. And I refuse to be the one that has to cave."

"Then what will you do?" Gwen asked.

I stood there contemplating, my decision. I must've stood there for a while, before I finally replied, "We will dance, and then I'll go back to ignoringhim." 'Simple!' I thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Morgana, Mena and I waited patiently outside the hall to be called in. Knowing I was going to be called second to last. Mena was called in, and applause could be heard for her the moment the curtain was pulled back for her and she entered. Next was Morgana, who weirdly enough was almost wearing the same styled dress as me just red and more tightly fitted to her. She was beautiful yes, butI couldn't help but feel that somehow, she was competing with me. I guess we were to let the court decide this match, because I really had no clue who was going to win this one.

"Morgana," I said before she walked through the door, "I just want to say thank you for helping and just for everything, and you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Lothrielle, that means a lot." She said genuinely and reached for my hand, and squeezed it. "Good luck with the dance."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks." I said mockingly. She and I both shared a laugh before she let go and opened the door, and waited to be announced.

The moment her name was called there were sharp intakes of breaths and then quick applause, as she made her way in.

"That was the loudest one yet." I said out loud.

I waited just a minute after Morgana's name was called before I to opened the door and waited nervously for my name to be called and behind the curtain in front of me.

There were five pounds on the floor from the announcer, and then absolute silent. "Now presenting her Royal Highness Princess Lothrielle de Lancret of Leonesse."

The curtain opened, and everyone stood in complete silence as I made my entrance. No applause, just glazed over looks of shock and envy. As I passed one by one each member of the court either bowed or curtseyed to me as a past. In the middle of the floor stood Arthur, who I now had to go to and dance with. He to like the rest of the court looked at me with shock. I made my way to him and curtsied low to him and waited for him to accept me as his ward like his father when I entered the citadel. He reached his hand forward; I placed my hand in his and like his father, helped me to rise up.

"Now sharing the first dance of the night, Prince Arthur and Princess Lothrielle. Dancing the national dance of Leonesse." The announcer said to everyone.

A small applause started as the music started and Arthur led me in arm to our places on the floor.

"You look beautiful tonight Lothrielle." Arthur finally said.

"Thank you." I replied coldly.

"I just wanted to apologize for-."

"Don't talk Arthur, unfortunately I'm not ready for an apology and I'm not ready to forgive you, so let's just get through this dance, and get on with the rest of this evening." I said quietly, as we faced each other and started the dance. Which was ironic considering our folk dance is about friendship and love.

We went thru the motions and steps of the dance, and being surprised that Arthur actually learned how to dance, and was an acceptable partner.

The dance quickly ended with us apart, and as the music came to an end, I curtseyed to Arthur, and he bowed to me.

Before he could led me to my seat however, I was quickly rushed by all the courtiers and was complimented on my dress, and how beautiful I was, and to be honest it was a bunch of things I didn't really want to hear. Maybe earlier I wanted to hear it, but, after that dance, I was already completely done with this night.

The horns sounded and signaled the entrance of the king, I quickly made my way next to Mena at the table to the right of Arthur.

Uther walked in like he was a conquering hero, arrogant and conceited. When he made it to the head table, he turned to all of us, "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

When Uther was finished everyone applauded and then took their seats, when Uther was seated himself. The music began and it was hauntingly beautiful. But something felt wrong about it. Like it was suggesting me to do something I didn't want. It was hard for me to understand what was going on. But as I looked around I noticed everyone yawning and nodding off.

"Mena, it's magic." I said as quietly as I could and turned to her and noticed she was already asleep. It took everything in me to fight off what was happening. I could feel what I think was my own magic rising from the pit of my stomach to the surface.

Cobb webs started to form on everyone and it became harder for me to fight against Lady Helen's magic. The light goes out, and I could literally feel her magic overcoming me. As she was coming to the end of her song, I saw as she pulled out a knife and was about throw it, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop it.

"Nooo." I slowly said as I felt my eyes close and right before they do, and Lady Helen is ready to throw her dagger, something from the sky drops on top of her. With it taking away the magic's hold it was gaining over me and the court members.

Everyone slowly started to wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering underneath their breath. I look around me and notice that I to have cobwebs over me and started to hastily remove them.

Once done, Uther and Arthur stand up to see who we all thought was Lady Helen crushed underneath the chandelier.

But, instead it was an old ragged woman. She slowly rose and with her finally strength threw her dagger towards Arthur. I felt a small shot of energy run thru me, somehow sensing that it was magic. And just as I watch the knife sail to Arthur, Merlin reaches Arthur and pulls him to the floor, and the dagger slices into Arthur's chair.

Looking back down to the woman, she finally lets out an exhale and falls dead to the floor.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther addresses Merlin who is now standing next to Arthur.

"Oh, well…" he stutters out

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlin replies.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." The king insisted.

"Well…"

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." H decides and then leaves, as Arthur groans out, "Father!" There's applause all the way around the banquet hall, and I can't help but think, 'that is by far the worst reward that has ever been given.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**So how did you like it! This is my first every fanfic, so leave kind reviews, if you liked it, if you want me continue, anything I could improve on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the merlin characters, just my oc! Sorry for spelling mistakes, and grammatical errors :D**

Chapter 2: Valiant

Once Uther made his exit, it was clear that the feast was over, which was fortunate for me because I didn't really have an appetite left after seeing a dead body. Mena and I quickly made an exit with Sir Trion and Sir Theo escorting us to my chamber. I dismissed Mena after she helped me out of the most complicated dress alive. Once off I sent a silent wish into the universe that I would never have to wear that dress again.

Once Mena was gone I waited for long while, to make sure where I was going to go, Mena wasn't going to follow. Deciding that I was safe, I slowly made my way down to Gaius's chamber. Realizing now, I probably wasn't in the most appropriate attire. My long sweeping night gown, and my dark purple robe, 'if someone were to see me…' I quickly let that thought pass me, as I quickened my pace to get to Gaius.

Once at my destination, a knocked gently on the door, and after just a moment the door opened revealing Gaius, with a surprised look.

"My dear girl, what are you doing here? And dressed like that! You'll catch a cold!" He said as he ushered me in and sat me next to the fire that was going.

'Not commenting on my clothes, as something that would cause a scandal, but no you'll catch a cold.' I thought to myself, with a fond smile, before replying to his question.

"I'm sorry Gaius for disturbing your evening, but, I just had to see you." I said.

"Well, what is it my child?"

"It's about what happened earlier tonight, with the sorceress…"

Gaius didn't say anything and urged me to go on.

"Her magic, her spell whatever it was. It didn't work on me." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just I didn't fall asleep, not saying that the spell wasn't trying too, just I was able to fight it off almost the whole time. It was hard, but I was able to."

"You said almost the whole time?"

"Yes towards the end when she was getting ready to strike Arthur, her spell almost got a hold of me, and right before it could take me, I saw the chandelier fall, and the witches power stopped. Why do you think I was able to withstand her spell for so long, Gaius?"

"I can't be fully sure, but, it could be that since you are a descendant of naiads, magic of persuasion and suggestion has no affect on you."

"But, the spell almost did overcome me?"

"That could be because you aren't as strong yet."

I let what he told me sink in for a just a moment, before speaking again. "I need to know more Gaius. If a situation like that happens again, and everyone else is affected but me, my secret will be revealed, and my kingdom will be punished for my ignorance."

"Milady, I wish I could help but, I'm telling you there is not a person on this planet that can tell you more about the naiads and their gifts."

'Not a person on this planet…' I thought. Repeating it over and over in my head.

"But, there is maybe something else that can help you." Gaius said with an almost faraway look.

"Gaius what is it?" I asked anxiously.

"During the purge, the king, was ruthless in his vendetta and pursuit for those with magic. He even had all the dragons killed… All accept one. As an example, he imprisoned the dragon deep beneath the dungeons of the castle, where the dragon cannot escape."

"A dragon! You want me to seek advice from another creature of magic, one that will probably kill me!"

"There would be no one alive that is old enough who would remember when naiads use to walk among men. And no one wise enough to know the secrets, that sort of magic holds." Gaius said trying to persuade me to seek out his help.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" I asked.

"I did not think, it safe to do so. But, as it would seem you may be right, about the dangers of your lack of knowledge for this situation."

"I thought the saying was ignorance is bliss." I replied sarcastically, while thinking about what to do.

"Oh I bet, in some instances, that would be true, but when it comes to hiding magic, I feel it's best to know all you can, so you know what to do when particular circumstances arise."

That was what ended the argument for me. Gaius was hardly ever wrong, and in my whole life of knowing him, he hadn't steered me wrong yet. "Alright, I'll see the dragon. But, Gaius there's something else. At the feast, when the knife was flying towards the air I felt a pull on my heart. I think it was magic… no I know it was magic. Someone else is using magic in Camelot, and it wasn't the imposter Lady Helen."

Gaius just stood there watching me, with a steady face. Not showing that he knew anything, and not showing that he didn't. He was so hard to read sometimes.

"Go child; find out what the dragon has said, and try to find some peace in what he tells you."

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I slowly made my way down towards the dungeons, flying behind pillars every time there were guards passing by, or some courtiers trying to be discreet after leaving a room. 'Scandalous!' I thought each time it happened.

When I made it to the dungeons, I saw a dark hall of descending stairs, guarded by two knights. Both of them were holding a cup full of some form of liquid.

'I wonder.' I thought, 'all liquids have water, and naiads were supposed to be the extension of the sea, what if I could move water with my magic.'

Deciding I had to do this if I were to get past those guards, I concentrated on the cup one knight was holding. Willing whatever was in it to fall out. It took a moment but slowly building inside me, the same sensation I felt at dinner, was getting stronger and stronger, and almost a cool sensation passed over me as the cup of liquid spilt over the knight. The other knight howled with laughter as he pointed and mocked the knight, and not wanting to spend as much time with this knight, I immediately focused on his cup, and a couple seconds later the same happened to him as well. Now the other knight was laughing and both of them got up and left to dry off somewhere and I quickly made my way down the stairs and making sure to grab a torch, I rushed as fast as I could down the dark stairs.

When I made it down to the cave, I marveled at the size of it. The cool damp air hung thickly around the jagged rocks of the cave. The dungeon was massive, and almost had me terrified from the mere size of it, because it made me think of how big the dragon could actually be. I would've run away, probably screaming if I wasn't so desperate.

"Hello." I hesitantly yelled out, "Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" My voice echoed in the cave.

With thundering movements, like a storm itself was brewing underneath the rock and stone of this cave, an enormous dark shadow moved from high up in the cave, and the clinking sounds of a heavy chain rang out thru the cave.

The closer the shadow came the more frozen I was with fear, until right before my eyes, the great dragon landed itself right in front of me on a pedestal of rock.

My voice was frozen in my throat, first time in life I had no clue what to say.

"Long has it been sense I felt the presence of the descendants of the sea naiads." The dragon spoke, with a deep, rich, and magical voice. "You must be the Princess of Leonesse, you're timing is most opportune." He said with a bow of his head.

After, taking in the initial shock of the dragon I tried to find my voice, "You know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes Princess. Though in all truth, I almost didn't recognize your magic. It's been so long sense I last felt the sensation of the gift of the water nymphs, and yours is all but dormant. If you do not practice your gift young witch you will lose all the amazing things you can do with it."

"That's just it, Great dragon; I don't know what my gifts are! There are no records or accounts of the naiads since the purge, and as you probably know, there have been no sightings of the naiads for centuries."

"No there have not been, you are correct. The remaining naiads, retired to the courts of Avalon, leaving the world to the age of man. You my dear, are the last hope water magic has to be past down, and come back to its fullest."

"I don't understand. What am I to do? Like you said my magic is frail, it responds more to instinct rather than actual summons."

"That is because water magic is natural. It is of the earth itself. It purifies, heals, and nourishes. That is what you are to do with yours. Use your gift over water to help people. You can perform regular spells a normal sorcerer can do but it will take a lot out of you, rely on the water at your disposal."

"Gaius said there were consequences for the misuse of my gift, what did he mean?"

The dragon regarded me with interest, whether it was good or bad that remained to be seen. "There once was a wizard," he answered, "who like you, was born with the same gifts. He learned and grew to be an accomplished user, but he let the power corrupt him. He started to see how far he can push his abilities, willing the sea and the water to bend to his will. Water, though in its magnificence can be a great and punishing source. The wizard conjured up storms and waves beyond his control, and sunk his precious kingdom to the bottom of the ocean."

"What was the name of the kingdom?"

"The name of the kingdom has been lost in time, Young Princess. But remember this; water magic is to be used for good, and only good. The moment you taste dark magic, the need and hunger for it will consume you, and you will destroy yourself and everything you hold most dear."

"You said my timing was most opportune, I highly doubt that you care that it is the middle of the night so what did you mean?"

"The coming of Albion, Princess, is something that the druids have prophesied long before your time. Your cousin; Prince Arthur, is the promised Once and Future King that will unite the lands of Albion, restore magic to the kingdom and usher in a golden age of peace and prosperity, and I believe you have a part to play in this destiny."

"Wait, Arthur… You cannot be serious, he…he… he's so…let's just say difficult."

"He will grow and learn, young witch. But, do not doubt him. He is our only hope, of rising from the ashes. Help him… teach him love, and tolerance."

"How?" I asked, "I've already tried that! And he's ignored my counsel."

"Teach him thru your actions..." he stopped, letting that sink in. Somehow I think he knew the struggle the both of us were going thru. "Love him when you want to hate him, and fight for him when he can't fight himself."

"That won't be easy…" I said with a down casted look. Already thinking of everything I've done to him since my arrival. I have challenged him on every side, and disrespected him, when I know I was just trying to help him see reason. Maybe in some small little way I became a bully to him

"When it comes to our destinies, it is never easy Princess. Remember what I have told you. There are dark days coming, and you will need all your strength for the road ahead." He said and started moving and flew into the air, clearly saying that our conversation was over.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was late I knew that, but there was one more thing I had to do before I went to bed. Something the dragon said gave me a lot to think over, especially with what happened earlier tonight, it was decided what I had to do next. As I snuck about the castle, and to my destination, I gently knocked on the huge wooden door. Knowing the person was probably asleep; I decided to let myself in.

The room was lit by a small fire, and just as I thought Arthur was passed out in his bed. Luckily he was wearing a shirt, because I didn't think about the possibilities of him not looking appropriate.

I sat on the bed and lightly nudged him, "Arthur." I gently said, and repeated the process over again. Until he was finally awake.

"Lothrielle, what… what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He said with a tint of annoyance, as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to look at me.

This wasn't going to be easy, and I could tell I was already starting to tear up. "Sometime in the middle of the night I would say." I answered and looked down at my hands laid in my lap, as if they were the most fascinating thing.

"Well obviously." He said aggravated. "Lothrielle, you still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

I tried to answer him but at the same time didn't want to, knowing that my voice would betray me. "Um," my voice shaking, "you almost died tonight." I said trying to look at him, but couldn't. "And my last words to you were 'I'm not ready to forgive you.'" I braved myself and finally looked at him. My tears were freely running down my face, and his face was soft and thoughtful. "You could've died tonight and you would've died thinking that I hated you." I said finally as the tears fell faster. "I'm so sorry Arthur." It rushed out and he pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." I repeated again and again, as he just shushed me and held me, while my shoulders shook.

"It's alright, Lothrielle it's alright." He said continuously, and stroked my hair as I cried.

When I finally was done shaking and sobbing I slowly pulled away from him. "I should never have spoken to you the way I did, it was disrespectful." Even though my intentions were good, I didn't go about them in the right way.

"No you were right, about everything. I want to be a better Prince. I don't want to be the one everyone loathes and disgusts. I want to earn the people's trust and respect, not just demand it. And I'm sorry about threatening you. You are my ward, and cousin. I have seen the relationship that Morgana and Uther have and I don't want that between us."

"Thank you Arthur and I promise I will try to be better."

"I promise to be better as well. Just don't ever give up on me. Believe it or not I'm happier when I have as much of my family around me, and I don't want to lose you."

"Never Arthur." I said and hugged him again. I felt like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"I'll let you get back to sleep now; I just couldn't let this night go by without talking to you." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Let me escort you back." He said and got up before I could tell him no.

We walked back to my room in a comfortable silence, and right before going in I spoke for the first time after leaving his room, "Arthur?"

"Yes Lothrielle."

"Can you please start calling me Lottie again?"

"Of course Lottie." He said and hugged me one last time before walking back the way he came.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning I allowed myself to sleep in just a little longer then I usually let myself, considering all my adventures the night before. As Mena helped me into my dress for the day I filled her in on what happened last night.

"Wait so you went around the castle last night by yourself, what if something happened to you, Milady! Really!" She said exasperated, the whole time tightening my corset.

"Mena, I can't breathe." I choked out, and tightened my grip on the bedpost and tried not to fall over.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said as she rushed to loosen the fastenings.

Having air fill my lungs again was a refreshing feeling. When I was finally ready to speak again, I stepped behind the screen to put on my gold dress. Probably one of my favorite as it complimented my figure well. It had long tight fitted sleeves that were black and golden lace embroidered work that matched the same material that covered my bust. The full skirt was a shimmering gold that skimmed the ground just barely with my heels on. I told her everything that I learned from Gaius and the dragon, well not everything but just enough. Deciding not to tell her about my destiny, and the dark magic part. It's not that I didn't trust her, but like the knights she is just extremely loyal and protective.

"Oh and I also apologized to Arthur." I said as, casually as I could when I stepped out from behind the changing screen.

"You did?" Mena asked out astonished, but then try to hastily recover, "I mean, good I'm glad." She finished politely with a nod of her head.

Which just made me chuckle. "So what do we have scheduled for today?" I asked, and made my way over to the window to look out at the beautiful day. It really was a good day. I looked down and realized I had a clear view of Arthur and Merlin at the training grounds. 'Oh how nice…' I thought, but then noticed the blows Arthur was raining down on Merlin, "Oh my god!" A said aloud, and Mena rushed to my side and saw the same thing.

"Ooooh," Mena winced as we both watched Merlin get hit in the head. "That probably really hurt."

"I think a visit to Gaius would be best. At least to see if Merlin is okay." I said as we continued to watch. Body, shield, body shield, over and over again.

"Head!" Mena predicted right before Merlin got hit in the head again.

"Head." I said nodding, already feeling the pain myself. "Let's go see Gaius, at least we can prepare him for the salve Merlin would need when Arthur's done."

"Look there switching to the Mace!" Mena said.

"Oh no…" I exclaimed

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mena and I were helping Gaius make some salve, and a lot of it. Considering Merlin was now Arthur's servant he probably was going to need a lot of it just for the future injuries he'll get. While doing so I told Gaius of everything that happened the night before, right when Merlin walked in dropping armor all over the room.

All of us were slightly chuckling before Gaius spoke and Mena rushed to help Merlin pick up the lost armor. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"

Merlin taps his head, over and over again, "Do you hear clanging?"

We were all laughing. "Merlin let me introduce to you Princess Lothrielle of Leonesse, Arthur's cousin, and Lady Mena, the princess's lady in waiting."

"I remember you. You were in the market. You got me out of spending another night in the dungeons." He said after bowing to the both of us.

"That was me, and you are very brave. It takes a lot of courage to do what you did." I said.

"Thank you." He said, as he sits at the table, and Gaius moves behind him to massage his shoulders. "So how was your first day?" He asked.

"Ah! It was horrible. Aahh and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." he said, and tried to lift his arms, for a book a couple feet away from him, but couldn't even move to lift his arms.

Taking pity on him, I assisted him and opened the book for him, so all he had to do was turn the page.

Merlin clearly embarrassed replied, "Thanks, if I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself."

Which made me chuckle, "Of course don't worry it will get easier." I said.

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" He said out loud aggravated with the situation. "Sorry Milady."

I nodded and smiled at him, "Again, don't worry, this is your space you should be able to expel your thoughts and anger."

Gaius, picking up where Merlin left off, "I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

Even Mena and I looked and Gaius weird when he said that, which Gaius just shrugs off.

Merlin scoffed at the idea of it, "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur." Gaius chastises.

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory." Merlin muttered.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

"That makes two of us."

Gaius finishes off massaging Merlin, as Mena and I help Gaius chop things up.

"OW!" I squeak out as I slice my finger, blood immediately pouring out like a water pump.

"Milady!" Mena, rushes to my side with linen and immediately wraps my finger in it.

"Merlin get a bowl of water." Gaius orders.

"NO!" Mena and I both shriek out, and then start to panic, and Merlin just looking at us strangely.

"Lothrielle it's all right." He reassures me, "You can trust him." He whispers, as Merlin was already coming back over with the bowl of water, and placing it in front of us. "Trust me." Gaius says.

I was so scared. This wasn't supposed to happen, but looking back down at my finger, I saw all the blood I'd lost and the sight of it made me light headed. Nodding at Gaius, "Alright, I trust you." I said.

Gaius slowly lowered my hand into the bowl, and just like the last time, the moment my hand was submerged, the water glowed blue, and Merlin stepped back in surprise. The relief of the pain disappearing made me feel at ease again. When it was done I brought my hand out, and just like always the cut was gone.

"You have magic!" Merlin Uttered, with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I do." I simply answered back.

"Merlin." Gaius spoke and they both looked at each other, and having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"I have something to show you then." Merlin said. The book that he was reading earlier flew to him without a word being said. "So do I."

"Huh!" My mouth dropped open, along with Mena's.

We both told our own separate stories, and marveling at the differences we had. He was born with it and could move things when he was just a baby, yet for me my magic didn't manifest till I was 16 years.

"Can you teach me?" I asked, once we were done.

"You want to learn?" He asked.

"Well yes I do. This may sound crazy but, I saw a dragon yesterday-."

"Wait you know about the dragon?"

"wait you know as well?" I asked.

And then we spent a long time talking about that, as well. "So you and I both have a part to play in this destiny." Merlin said as we finished talking about our different experiences.

"Well you for sure do. I on the other hand, he was more vague on." I said.

"But this is perfect, what other part could you play in this?"

"You forget, I'm a Princess meant to rule over my own kingdom, and my magic isn't as strong as yours."

"Then I'll teach you! You'll be my apprentice."

"You'll do that?"

"Yes, this is far better than going at this by myself." Merlin answered.

"Merlin, I'm not staying in Camelot. I'll have to leave every now and then, my home is still Leonesse."

"Then, I'll give you some things to practice by yourself when you go home. But your water magic. I don't know if I could help you with that."

"The dragon, said it was instinctive magic, so in the right situation I bet, I'll just know what to do."

"Maybe, but did you know that when you were healing, your eyes turned a bright blue, from your natural brown. Most turn gold."

"No I didn't know that." I said, thinking it might have something to do with my water magic.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We spent a long time talking to Gaius and Merlin that, Mena had to remind me that I was to have dinner with the king, Arthur, and Morgana.

Dinner was fine, and Arthur and I were on friendly terms again, so dinner was actually pleasant. I knew eventually I was going to have to start attending to actual council meetings because I was the only representative from Leonesse, and the thought of that made me sick. But not this week, because of the tournament, which made me thankful for the brutal spectacle, because I really didn't want to sit in meetings all day.

The next day, Mena and I made are way down to the arena with my knights, all of whom weren't in the tournament. I told them that the thought of having to watch them fight in the tournament would make me a nervous wreck. So they didn't press the issue, which I was very happy for. I knew that some of them were disappointed that they weren't able to participate but my heart, would not be able to handle it if anything happened to one of them.

The further we walked the more glad I was that Mena and I both wore I slightly heavier cloaks. Mine was a pale blue with multiple dark blue flowers embroidered in the front near my neck, and the inside of the cloak was dark blue satin. Underneath I wore a long sleeved white silk dress with gold designs over the dress. Mena's cloak was of a dark purple lined with silver fur that went to just below her knees where her paler purple gown fell to the ground.

We were seated right next to Morgana and Gwen. We watched the procession of knights enter the arena as music filled the air. I looked to my knights seated around Mena and I and noticed envy in their eyes. 'Maybe I should've just let them compete.' I thought, but something told me not to.

Uther stood to address the crowd, "Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." He opened the chest of gold to show the men what they were competing for, before continuing on, "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!

The crowd cheered and the knights exited the arena. But Arthur was stopped by his father on his way to the stands.

Uther says something quietly and slaps his back, and the guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes.

"I hate this!" I said as I started bouncing my knees up and down.

"It will be alright milady. Arthur is a skilled fighter." Mena said reassuringly, and grabbed my hand.

"I know, it just makes me nervous." Not dare saying why, and it was more of a selfish reason I'm afraid.

The two put on their helmets, and the crowd started cheering. This was all they wanted to see. Their Prince fight, and the crowd got what they wanted as Arthur and the knight started to fight.

All the fights couldn't end fast enough. There were so many times I thought I was going to die of a heart attack, from every fight, especially when it was with Arthur, but when he struck down his opponent, and the crowd cheered, I was cheering just as loud if not louder.

"Alright no more, fights for you Milady. I wouldn't be surprised if you crushed every bone in my hand." Mena said loudly, bring me back down from my happiness.

"I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty, remembering that I was squeezing her hand pretty tightly the whole time.

"Nice to see that you're enjoying the tournament though." Trion voiced next to Mena, with a mocking smile, all the knights were watching rather amused.

"Are you kidding I was scared the whole time." I defended.

"Whatever you say Milady."

"I'm going to see Arthur." I said as I glared at Trion and stood up, and Mena following.

We started walking away as the next two knights started to fight. Someone named Valiant, who from watching earlier today was a brutal fighter. It took us till after the fight going on till we finally found them, talking to Sir Valiant who just finished fighting. There was a weird exchange going on and then Valiant walked away.

When I approached them there was a small smile on Arthur's face. "What was that about?" I asked Arthur.

"Nothing just him complementing me on my fighting today." He replied.

"I don't like him. There's something uneasy about him." I said.

"That's what I just said." Merlin agreed.

"You said he was a creep." Arthur commented.

"Well he is." Merlin replied back.

"Ugh Merlin, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."

"Yes Sire." Merlin said, and collected all the things he needed and made his way to the castle.

"Don't you think that's a bit much, Arthur?" I asked as we watched him leave, and we walked to the castle our selves.

"Yes it is, but all those things have to be done." He answered back.

"Alright," I said not wanting to argue with him. "I just wanted to say you did very well today."

"Thank you cousin. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did not enjoy it." I snapped back. "Half the time I thought I was going to faint."

"It was true; I may have some broken bones in my hand." Mena spoke as well.

"Aahh, were you worried about me?" Arthur said teasingly.

"Yes!" I easily admitted

"You don't have to worry; nothing is going to happen to me."

"Um, no pressure, but you do realize because I am your ward, if you lose to anyone, that knight becomes a prospect for marriage, right? You do know that?"

"Of course I know that. Lottie, but again you don't have to worry; I'm going to be fine." He was very confident, which was reassuring.

"Alright, then I'll see you at the reception."

"See you there." He agreed

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It always amazes me the amount of clothing Mena and I go thru in one day. If we just wore one thing for the whole day, I can't help but think of how much time we'd free up for the servants who wash them.

I stood at the reception wearing a silver ball gown sleeveless dress with a shimmering silver three quarter lengthened sleeved netted sweater that covered my shoulders and stopped a couple inches below my bust. The skirt of my dress had swirling designs all around it and cinched at the waist was an intricate silver belt. My hair fell absolutely straight, and my small pearl tiara was placed on my head.

Mena wore a navy blue gown with a full skirt with gold embroidered swans on the torso and bust of the dress with a loose lace long sleeve shrug to cover her shoulders. Her blonde hair was curled and parted in the middle with a pearl circlet that ran around her head and in the middle of her part.

She and I stood next to Uther and Morgana, as he introduced us to each knight that passed thru the line. And I wish I could say that standing in heels made it so much more unbearable, but truth was I wore them so much that somehow my feet became numb to the feeling I would get.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord." I turned and saw that it was finally him.

'Ugh, he creeps me out.' I thought

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style." I heard Uther say to Valiant.

"Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced.""He replied back.

I just turned to Mena, and gave her a look, and she slightly chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more." Uther said and then turned to us, "Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward, and Princess Lothrielle of Leonesse, my niece and Arthur's ward.

Valiant bows to kiss Morgana's hand, and then says, "My Lady."

Morgana blushed and curtsied small, and replied "I saw you competing today."

"I saw you watching." He said with a cocky smirk. "I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting My Lady to the feast."

"That's correct." Morgana replied

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament."

Morgana blushed deeper and nods to him. With Valiant seeing the effect he had on the lady smirks and nods back, "Milady."And then makes his way to me

"You look stunning tonight, Princess." He says and bows and kisses my hand as well.

"Thank you, Sir Valiant." I said coldly. "May I present to you my lady in waiting, Lady Mena of Ameth, and the Captain of my personal Guard Sir Trion of Leonesse." He bows to the both of them.

"I noticed that the knights of Leonesse are not entered in the tournament." He said to Sir Trion and then turned back to me, "If you ever need real knights to stand up for you milady, I'm more then welcome to fill a position."

I was fuming, and was ready to slash his head off, "Sir Valiant." I said with uneven breaths, "My knights are not entered in this tournament, because the only way that they were allowed to be my guards, is they had to prove to me that they were worthy of the position. Which they all are; I am the only person that they need to care about impressing, but, make no mistake, I saw you fight today."

"And what did you think?" He asked smugly.

I looked at him up and down, just the way he was doing it to me, and replied, "You would not have impressed me." I sneered at him.

He scoffs at the idea, "I guess asking to have a dance with you at the celebration feast is out of the question then?"

"Completely."

Valiant nods to us and walks over to shake hands with other knights. I turned my attention back to the next in line, which thankfully was Arthur.

"Arthur." Uther says short.

"Father." Arthur replies with the same voice. And makes his way to Morgana and I.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." Morgana says teasingly to Arthur.

"They're not the only ones." He says accusingly to Morgana.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Morgana asks smiling at Arthur, liking the fact that Arthur wasn't happy.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." He replies and makes his way to me, and Morgana's smile fades.

"I saw you talking to Valiant. You looked like you were going to rip his head off. What happened?" He asked concerning.

"I hate him Arthur." I said with as low a voice as possible. I knew he was able to sense the loathing I felt for that man.

"At least I have my ward cheering me on then." He smiles trying to cheer me up.

"You're my cousin and you will always have my support." I said with a smile.

"Good." He says and walks away from us.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying?" Morgana says to all of us, once Arthur was further away. "I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that." Gwen said.

"Yes, I do." Morgana replies.

"I certainly don't want Valiant to win." I shuddered at the mere thought of marrying him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

I hated watching the tournament as much as I did the day before. Arthur just finished his last fight and Valiant was the next knight up. It was an intense fight, but the other knight was starting to get an upper hand on him, which I was extremely excited for. Until Valiant was able to knock the other knight to the floor and his helmet came off. Valiant then dropped down to his level, and hit him and the knight was unconscious.

I became concerned when the Gaius rushed out and had the knight carried out of the arena on a stretcher. I made it a point to make sure to see Gaius later. After all the fights were done, I saw Merlin making his way back to the castle with Arthur's things.

"Mena, take the night off and spend it with Trion. I'm going to see Gaius." I said and rushed after Merlin, not waiting for a reply.

"Merlin wait up!" I yelled, and caught up with him.

"Lothrielle, I was just heading to see Gaius." He replied.

"Oh good, I want to make sure the knight Valiant fought is doing better. Do you mind if I come with you?"

"No not at all!"

We rushed up to the physician's quarters, and the moment we are in Merlin sets down the armor, "How is he?" He asks.

Gaius gestured for us to follow, which we did and we dropped to the beds level. "It's most odd." Gaius starts, "Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."

"How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight." Merlin asks, as I continue to inspect the bites.

"Are the symptoms consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis?" I asked Gaius.

He replied with a nod.

"Can you heal him?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." Gaius answered.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" He asks again.

I already knew the answer.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die." Gaius simply answered.

"What about you?" Merlin asked looking at me.

"I don't know. I've never tried to heal anyone else. I mean I know I probably could eventually, but I'm not strong enough yet.

Merlin was thinking about something, before he muttered something.

"What's that?" Gaius asked, as Merlin started walking away.

"Nothing. Lothrielle try to heal him." He says and then walks out the door.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"I don't know."

So I spent the next twenty minutes trying to heal the fallen knight. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out how to do it. The dragon said that the magic will naturally do what it needs to when I needed it to, but, no matter what I did nothing was working.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic." Merlin says as he comes back to the room and slams the door shut.

"What!" I asked, and stood back up.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asks.

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur." He answers, and turns back around.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius asks and stopping Merlin.

"I know magic when I see it."

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"Merlin, it's not that he doesn't believe you it's just…" I stopped not knowing what to say.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" Gaius finishes for me.

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" Merlin asks and looks at the both of us. 'Yes that's what it means.' I wanted to say but also not wanting to lecture Merlin on the rules of protocol, I decided to stay silent and let Gaius handle the situation.

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Last night was a complete fail for me, after Merlin left the room I spent hours trying to heal sir Ewan. But nothing happened, and I had no clue why! I was so frustrated with what was going on. Eventually Gaius told me to go to bed, and come back in the morning if I wanted to try again.

Which of course is exactly what I decided to do. I sat next to Ewan for the rest of the day, not going to the tournament, which I knew I shouldn't have done, and Arthur was going to wonder where I was.

I was later joined by Merlin, as he too tried to help me concentrate. But, like last night and all of today, nothing. "Ugh! Why is nothing happening? I should be able to do this! This is why I have the gift I have!" I yelled out!

Merlin just sat there silently and watched. Gaius came in on looking at us both, moved over to join us. "Merlin, about what I said yesterday...Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But we don't have any proof." Merlin answered.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter."

Merlin standing up with a determined look in his eye walks out of the chambers.

"Merlin?" Gaius calls.

I continued to watch over Ewan. "Gaius, why can't I do this? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you child. This is just how it is. Your gift hasn't been on this earth for such a long time. You need to be patient with yourself, and stop demanding so much so soon. Learning and growing are both years' long practices. As a physician, one of the hardest things to learn is sometimes not everyone can be saved. And the same goes with magic."

I thought over what he said, and then Merlin came running back in to the chambers. "I've got it!" He said happily, and hands Gaius the head of the snake, and Gaius starts to drain the venom.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I said as I looked at the thing.

"I'll get started preparing the antidote." Gaius says.

"I'm going to tell Arthur." Merlin says, and starts going again.

"You'll need this." Gaius says and tosses Merlin the snake head.

"And Merlin, what you did was very brave."

Merlin nods at the both of us and takes off. "Do you need any help Gaius?"

"No my dear, you go back to bed. You look like you could use the rest. Remember what I said. Don't be hard on yourself. Tomorrow Ewan will be on the road to recovery and Valiant will be punished." He said.

"Thank you Gaius." I said and walked out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I stood with Mena, Morgan, and Gwen on the stand, of the court room, shifting nervously back and forth, and clutching and releasing the skirt of my dress. Lady Mena seeing me took my hand in hers.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asks to Arthur as he walks in and up to the stand.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur answers. There were soft murmurs across the room as people took in the seriousness of the allegations.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" Uther asks.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"He answered back.

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asks.

"I do." Arthur replies and motions for Merlin, who walks forward and hands the snake to the King.

"Let me see this shield." Uther demands and the shield is being presented to Uther.

I look over and see Merlin whisper something to Arthur. "Be careful, My Lord."Arthur says and draws his sword; And Uther carefully reaches for the shield and inspects it.

"Merlin" I hear someone whisper and see it was Gaius. Both of them talking extremely softly, I can't hear them I turn back and watch Uther. But something was uneasy about what was going on.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant says.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur accuses him, which he was right on that account.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther says back at Arthur.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill; however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?" Uther announces, to step forward.

"He should be here..." Arthur stops and turns to Merlin and Gaius, and starts to talk to them.

I could tell by the look on their faces it wasn't good news, "Oh no." I whisper, and my hand falls from Mena's.

"I'm waiting!" Uther yells impatiently

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur says to the court, and my whole countenance drops.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from..." Arthur says, but isn't able to finish.

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther interrupts him and all but slaps Arthur for his stupidity.

"I believe he's telling the truth!"

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant scoffs.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin barges into the conversation.

"How dare you interrupt?! Guards!" Uther yells, and the guards step forward and grab a hold of Merlin.

"My Lord," I step up grabbing hold of the guards, and stopping them from moving, "I have sat and tended to Sir Ewan for the last two days, I saw the bite myself. His symptoms were consistent with that of the diagnosis. He fell fighting to Sir Valiant, and yet he died of a snake bite. I implore you to see the possibilities…"

"Enough!" Uther commanded, and I immediately stopped, with sight of the growing anger in his eyes. "I applaud your act of benevolence, Princess, but as it stands there is not sufficient enough proof, remove the boy from my sight." He commanded the guards.

"My Lord." Valiant says.

"Wait!"

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account." Valiant says to Uther.

"You see?" He says turning to Arthur, "This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honor." Chastising him in front of the whole court.

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." He says with a smirk.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther asks disappointingly.

"No!" Arthur says absurdly.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

Arthur refused to answer for a few moments and looked around to the rest of the court. He met my eyes for just a moment. I watched scared of what he was going to say next. He then faced Uther and sheathed his sword, "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." Arthur offers Valiant.

"Accepted."

Arthur turns and walks past the court, I wanted to go after him, but Mena grabbed onto my arm. "Wait for him to calm down."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After yesterday I was felt miserable, all I wanted to do was help Arthur and be there for him but I knew he wouldn't want to be around anyone. I tried helping Merlin who no doubt was probably trying to figure something out. Arthur fired Merlin, and he and I spent the rest of the night trying to make a stone dog real. But, nothing happened so I retired early.

When I woke up, I quickly put on a dress with long cream sleeves and skirt that fell to the ground, but a burnt orange top. The dress had embroidered flowers, and flower petals all over it. I tied a long gold ribbon above my waits and let the long ends fall down my skirt. Put my hair into a quick braid, and made my way too Arthurs room.

Just as I arrived Arthur's back was to me and he stared out the window. His old serving boy was just tightening all the armor, when he saw me I motioned with my hand for him to leave, and the boy quickly bowed and left us.

Arthur turned around, when heard my heals click as I approached him.

"May I?" I asked as I started to fix the straps and finish tightening everything. "I feel a lot more comfortable knowing that I was the one that assisted you in getting ready." I said and moved to the table and grabbed a hold of his helmet. I hand it to him, and my head couldn't meet his eyes.

"Um, if I…." He struggled to say it, "Just know that I tried, and I'm sorry." I knew he was thinking about my fate if he failed.

"You're not going to fail Arthur. I know you won't! I'll be there cheering you on just like I've done before, Just focus on you. Don't worry about me. Alright?"

Arthur nodded, "Thanks."

I pull him in for a tight hug, before letting him go and he starts to walk off. He stops at the door, and turns back. "See you at the feast." He said, but it lacked his usual confidence.

"Yes you will. My lord."I said proudly.

He smiled and walked out, leaving me there as the first tear fell.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arthur and Valiant's fight started off intense and stayed intense thru out the whole time. I was hardly consolable the whole time as my nerves jumped from high to low. I found that throughout the fight I was holding my breath and Mena had to consistently tell me to breath, 'Where's Merlin?' I thought.

Arthur got a good hit in and managed to knock Valiant's helmet off. Arthur removed his helmet and they both pulled down their mail coifs. They go back at it again and Valiant knocks Arthur to the ground and steps on his shield. Valiant disarmed Arthur, but before Valiant can strike him Arthur catches him and rolls out from him and stands back up, only for Valiant to pin Arthur against the wall. Arthur struggles but manages to shove him off. It was after that I felt a tug on my heart, and I knew magic was at work, and saw the snakes come out of the Valiant's shield.

Everyone in the arena gasps at the shock, and all of us are immediately on our feet.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" Valiant exclaims.

"He is using magic." Uther utters.

"Now they see you for what you really are." Arthur bravely states.

Valiant lets out a dark laugh before sending the snakes to the grounds. "Kill him!" Valiant orders.

I looked all around the arena and noticed that Arthur's sword was too far away from him, and the snakes slowly were backing him up towards us.

Morgana already realizing what was going on grabs a sword from the knight sitting next to her, "Arthur!" She yells and throws the sword to him. Arthur catches it, and kills the snakes. Arthur and Valiant are locked against each other, but Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him threw. Valiant drops to the ground and crowd cheers. I already had tears streaming down my face, but I stood motionless and silent. Arthur had an expression of absolute relief but also disappointment. I knew it well for it was the same mixed expression Morgana, Mena, my knights, and I had as we all looked at, not Arthur, but the King. He came to the realization that not only had he almost lost his son to sorcery, but also he was wrong about everything.

Arthur nodded to his father and then walked out of the stadium, patting Merlin who was standing out from behind a wall. I caught his eyes, and he gave me a nod.

"Maybe next time, you will listen to the consul of your family." I voiced loud enough so Uther could hear me. "Because of you, You almost lost your son today." I said and stared down Uther before turning my back on the king and leaving the arena, with Mena and my knights following me out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I walked into the hall, wearing a full gown, with a fitted top, and sleeves. A strip of see thru fabric went down each sleeve, with delicate beading. But, what the court was so surprised about was that, it wasn't my usual blue, for my kingdom, but a deep shimmering red with innate floral designs. My hair was curled and sitting on the top of my head, was a pearl circlet. I made my way right down the center of the room straight to the king. I didn't even notice the people curtsying to me, as my focus was completely set on staring down Uther. I nodded to him as I turned and stood as far right of him as I could manage, which wasn't far, and then refused to set eyes on him even though I could feel his gaze upon me.

He then turned back to the rest of the room and announced, "My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion." The court applauds as Arthur enters and offers Morgana his arm. Morgana curtsies to him and they both make their way to the front slowly, all of us bowing and curtseying as they walk by. I looked to the other side of the room and saw Merlin and Gaius speaking.

Morgana and Arthur were finally at the front of the room and the court was back to talking in their regular groups, and celebrating. I watched as Arthur and Morgana seemed to argue about something and then Morgana turn away in a huff, as Arthur walks to the first person he sees, which just so happens to be Merlin.

"This is a celebration; you are supposed to be happy." I recognized it was Mena as she came to stand by me.

"I know I just can't help but think about the losses we went thru, at the same time. Sir Ewan. I feel like I should've been able to do more for him, he should be alive right now."

"You couldn't have done anymore for him then what you tried to do, Milady." Trion said and stepped up to the other side of me.

"Those that know say that, but it doesn't help remove the feeling I have, telling me otherwise." I replied.

"I wish we could help you but you are the one that needs to accept what happened. This was something no one was prepared for." Mena said, "Now, rejoice for your cousin who still lives."

Before I could reply to them, Arthur was making his way towards us, and Mena and Trion left us. "My lord." I said and curtsied low to him and then backup, "Congratulations on your victory today."

"Thank you. I'm just happy that it's over." He admitted.

"Me too." I said, "me too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**If you want to leave a review you are more then welcome too, just please keep it positive. Let me know what you think of it, what your favorite part was, what I can improve on. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the merlin tv characters, just my own. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes spelling errors.

Chapter 3 Mark of Nimueh

I was getting better. After the Valiant incident I took to practicing with Merlin as much as we both could. He had his duties serving Arthur, and my presence in council meetings was now being required. They were long and they were tedious meetings full of condescending old men, and Uther's hour long rants, but each day came with a promise of practicing magic with Merlin, and I looked forward to it each evening. Merlin was definitely more skilled then I was, he would last for hours doing multiple things at the same time, and I barely just mastered levitating one object, which depleted my energy quickly. I knew that was going to be the case since the dragon told me that, but still it was sometimes discouraging. Merlin never let me get down about it though and was so hopeful, and with him and Gaius's guidance I was improving.

Luckily today though I didn't need to attend any council meetings which meant I was going to dedicate it to practice with water. I was able to move liquid once when I went to see the dragon, and I was going to get better at it. After all it was supposed to be natural for me to do so.

I just finished putting on my dress, which had tight long sleeves and high collard jeweled bust, and a floor length flowing skirt the color of wet sand, when I knock came at my door, and Mena went to answer.

A messenger came in bowed and said, "I apologize for the intrusion Princess, but there's been an emergency and the court's been summoned in the throne room." The messenger left without a reply and Mena and I quickly made our way there.

"What do you think's happened?" Mena asked.

"I have no clue." I answered honestly, and walked faster. We were almost to the throne room when we saw Arthur directly in front of us. "Arthur," I called, and he stopped to wait for us, "What's going on, why has the court been summoned?"

"You aren't going to like it." He said and we both stepped into the throne room.

"Oh my god." I stopped in place and grabbed onto Arthur, Mena stopping next to me with a gasp. On the floor laid a man dead, and as white as snow. His eyes completely glossed over. I started to rush forward but Arthur held onto me.

"There's nothing you can do, Lottie, he's already passed, and Gaius has been sent for." Arthur said into my ear. I couldn't even look at him when he said it I was stuck in an intense gaze, and didn't break contact until Gaius was kneeling down inspecting the man.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked Gaius.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today." He answered.

"Why didn't you report it to me?"

"I was attempting to find the cause."

"What did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one." Gaius answered again.

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther knew Gaius, and my guess was he was the only one that could see or knew when Gaius was hiding something.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it." He answered hesitantly, "The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast.

"What is the cause?"

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery."

I turned to Mena and she and I both just looked at each other. Knowing that whatever was to happen next Merlin and I were going to be the solution to it.

"We must find who did this." Uther said as Arthur stepped forward.

"I will, father."

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. In list the help of the Swan knights," he said and looked at me. Uther and I still had a tense relationship, but with the seriousness of the matter I wasn't going to fight him on it. "And lend the physician your servant."

"Merlin? But..." Arthur started.

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly." Uther said nervously. I could literally see the madness rolling around in his eyes.

"Yes, father." Arthur answered, and then I stepped up.

"My lord, with your permission, I would like to lend my assistance to Gaius. I have worked with other physicians and Gaius before, maybe I can be of some use."

"Gaius?" He asked.

"Her help would be most appreciated, as time is of the essence."

"Granted, but you will keep me informed of your progress?" Uther said giving his permission.

"Yes your highness." I said with a curtsey before turning away and walking out with Mena, Gaius, and Merlin.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mena and I were walking around the lower town with Merlin and Gaius, and watched as guards were running all over, questioning, and breaking down doors, it was absolutely mad. We walked further on, when Merlin stopped at a man on the ground.

"Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive." He said and rushed to the man's side. I stopped and did the same thing.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." Gaius, replied, and looked at us both.

"But we haven't tried." I said, and grabbed a hold of his reaching hand. His skin was already as cold as ice.

"I know Lothrielle, but if we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?"

"With magic." Merlin answered just barely above a whisper. I could see Mena, looking around making sure no one heard what was going on.

"Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone." Gaius scolded him, telling us to see what's going on. "This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease." He grabbed a hold of Merlin and started to walk away.

"Milady we have to go." Mena said and grabbed my shoulder.

I turned to the man and saw him try to mutter something,"…family…daugh…ter…" The words came out in pain.

"I will make sure they are okay." I said, as he nodded their head. "They will want for nothing I promise." I said and touched his face.

"Thank you… Milady."

I nodded to the man and started to walk after Gaius and Merlin, "Find Trion and Theo, tell them to search for that man's family. I want to be informed of their care." I instructed Mena.

"Yes, Milady." She replied, and walked away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We were back in Gaius's chambers, as Merlin paced back and forth and I searched thru the many shelves of books.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as, Gaius started to heat up a vile of milky liquid.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." He answered.

"Will that tell you who did it?"

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin asked, and I walked down the stairs of the loft to join them.

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." Merlin replied back.

"Listen to me both of you, magic is neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." He said, but before any of us can say anything, Arthur and the guards burst in.

"Over there." Arthur directs a guard, and then turns to Gaius, "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?" He asked.

"A sorcerer." Arthur replied.

"But why would he be here?" I asked.

"I'm just doing my job." He said to me innocently.

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search." Gaius replied back angrily.

Arthur moved on and started to lift up papers and things on one of the tables. "All these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

Arthur grimaced at the idea of doing that, and turned his attention to Merlin's room. "What's this room up here?"

"Er, it's mine." Merlin replied.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asked.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments."

I quickly remembered that Merlin was the one that was usually in possession of the spell book that he and I practiced out of.

"What've you done with the magic book?" I leaned over and asked. Merlin's lack of a reply and worried face immediately made my stomach drop, and we watched as Arthur entered his room.

"Merlin, come here. Look what I found." Arthur said, and Merlin rushed in.

I started looking around nervously, as Gaius looked longingly at Merlin's, room. A short while later both of them came down and Arthur looked calm and normal. He obviously didn't find anything, and I let out a huge exhale, which I didn't know I was holding in.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asked.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius replied, with the look. I hated being the recipient of that look and I knew from the way Arthur stepped back so did he.

"Of course, I'm sorry." He said to Gaius, "We're finished here." He announced and he and the guards walked out the door.

"We have to hide that book." Gaius says.

"No. We must use it."

"Are you insane!" I said.

"Don't be stupid." Gaius voiced.

"Look Lothrielle if you and I have this legacy then what is it for?" He said and then turned to Gaius, "And you keep telling me it's not for playing tricks."

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, both of your lives is destined for more important things." Gaius replied.

"But if we don't practice, then how will we get to be this great warlock and witch?!"

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized." He said and looked at the both of us.

"When?! How long do we have to wait?" Merlin said with his temper rising.

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin."

"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?"

"Merlin!" I said with an edge in my voice that meant I was going to snap. "Our time will come."

"But Lothrielle we could cure that man we saw."

"I know we could've, but…" But what. I had no clue what I was supposed to say. I was starting to not like staying in Camelot. There were too many times lately that I have been lost for words.

"Look, I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin..." Gaius started.

"It is when it would save a life." Merlin interrupted.

"But what of the others Merlin?" I said, while trying not to raise my voice, "It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading, so we can save everyone."

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!"

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town." Gaius said confidently.

"So what can we do?" Merlin asked.

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."

"That and pray…" I said and sent the thought out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arthur and I walked into the throne room, to give our reports to Uther. "We searched everywhere, the entire city." Arthur said as we approached the king.

"Nothing?" He asks.

Arthur shakes his head in agreement, "I don't know where else to look."

Uther then turns to me signaling me to speak now. "Sire, We've been doing all we can, we are no closer to finding a cure then we are to finding out how it's spreading."

Uther nods and then replies, "I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell."

"Father?" Arthur asks cautiously.

"And cordon off the lower town." Uther commanded.

"My Lord."

"Why?" Arthur asks again.

"Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading." He replied.

"But the people! What about those who live there?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city." Uther all but yells at us.

"As you command." Arthur said bowing, and not wanting to be left alone with him did the same and walked away.

Arthur was silent as we walked on. "Arthur? What's going thru your mind?"

"My people! They are suffering and dying and nothing we've done so far has saved anyone of them."

"I know. I have felt that same way before." I said, "Back when the plague passed through the kingdom. My people were suffering, and what did we do. We closed the gates on them to isolate ourselves and contain them. Thinking that by doing so we would be safe. But we weren't. The castle was still infected and we lost my…"

"Your father?" He said remembering that, he was one of the casualties.

"Yes." I said tearing up at the memory of him. "I wasn't even there for him when he died. When word spread that the plague was spreading thru both kingdoms my mother sent me to our island castle off the coast, before the plaque got to Leonesse. The island was cordon off so the sickness couldn't reach us. I sat at my balcony watching as pries were lit every night, to get rid of the infected bodies. Not knowing that one of them was also my fathers."

"I never heard this before." Arthur confessed.

"It was never something my mother and I were fond of telling people. It was the one time that I knew of, where we actually turned away our help from our people. It broke my mother's heart. When it was over I was just relieved to found out that I didn't also lose my mother. Or I would've been appointed Princess Regent at the age of ten."

"The weight of a kingdom is a lot to bear, for anyone." He sympathized.

"Arthur, when I was on that island it felt like I was in a cage. I won't ever go back to feeling like that again."

"You won't I promise." He said, and walked me to my chambers, not knowing that one day I was probably going to have to collect on that promise.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When waking up the next morning, I quickly pulled my hair back into a tight bun, and put on a tight fitted black dress with a see thru jeweled neck line, with the skirt falling off my hips, and made my way towards Gaius's chambers.

"Ah, you're here Milady, good." Gaius said as I entered his chambers, and motioned for Merlin and me to join him at a table where another victim laid. "What's different about this victim?"

"Er...she's a woman." Merlin stated obviously, while I just rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I do wonder whether you're magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?" Gaius asks.

"Erm," clearing my throat but really trying to cover up my laugh, "she's a courtier." I answered.

"Correct." Gaius says.

"How does that help us? Merlin asks.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?" Gaius answered, with another question.

"Erm...that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople." Merlin says, and looks at me for support. Gaius and I both just looked at him pained.

"It suggests that the disease is not spread by contact." I said.

"Oh, and they probably ate different food." Merlin says.

"Good. Anything else?" Gaius prodded Merlin some more.

"Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air."

"So what's the only thing they do share?" Gaius asked.

"Oh my god, water." I said realizing it before Merlin.

"You think the disease is spread through water?" Merlin asked

"Merlin, you're a prodigy." Gaius says sarcastically and hands him a bucket, and Merlin rolls his eyes and leaves.

"Do you think we should tell the king?" I asked once Merlin was gone.

"No, lets wait till we find out if what we concluded was correct first, and then take our findings to him. No need to worry him more than we have to."

We were doing some more research, when Gwen ran in absolutely panicked, "Gwen!" Gaius called.

"Gaius!" She was crying and trying to talk at the same time.

"You have the sickness?" He says with worry.

Gwen shakes her head, "My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have."

"Gwen, I have no cure." He answers, and I rush to comfort her.

"I am begging you!" She said as she clung on to me.

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gaius says and takes her hand. "I'm sorry, Gwen." Gwen runs out of the room, before we can say anything else, and Merlin enters.

"There must be something we can do." He says.

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers." He says as he takes the bucket and puts the water into a vile.

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father."

"I fear you may be right." He says and places a flower in the vile. Merlin walks into his room, while I stood there not knowing if I should talk to him or comfort Gwen.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning I woke up, without Mena. "That's odd." I said as I got out of bed, put on my robe, and walked to her chamber. I knocked on her door but heard no reply, and being worried I opened it and walked in. "Mena, are you awake?" I ask, and walk to her bed, and turn her over. Mena had the sickness!

"GUARDS!" I screamed, and two rushed into the room. "Find Gaius immediately! And then bring Sir Trion here." I said.

"Yes, Milady." They both ran out

Mena's chest was still rising and falling but I knew she wasn't going to wake up. I hurriedly lit her fire place and ran to my room to get my blankets and threw them over her. The room was very warm when Gaius and Arthur made their way in.

"Gaius please tell me you found something!" I said desperately.

"Milady, I'm sorry but they only thing that we have confirmed is that it is spreading thru the water."

"Gaius she can't die, we need to find the cause and a cure immediately." I order. Never have I ever commanded him to do anything, but I was desperate.

"I know, milady, and I will try to find one as fast as I can." He said with a bow and then walked out.

"I can't lose her Arthur! She's been my companion my whole life! I can't lose her!" I cried and thru myself in his arms.

"She won't die, I promise!" Arthur said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Trion sat at Mena's side as I paced back and forth wearing a hole in her carpets, trying to think of a way to help her. Trion didn't even say anything to me; he just sat holding Mena's hand.

When he did finally speak, his voice was hoarse and full of pain, "Milady. You have to do something, only you have the power to heal her."

"Trion, I don't even know how. I'm totally lost in this. This is beyond my magic." I said, with worry.

"Please, just try." He said frantically, "Lothrielle…please." The look in his eyes was of absolute pleading. It was the look the people had when the plague was coming. Desperate, crazed, mad. We were beyond being proud nobles, and now our basic need for survival was starting to take us.

"Grab that bowl of water over there." I said that was next to him. He did as I said, and brought it to me.

"I thought the water was contaminated." He said.

"It is but maybe I can purify it." I said. He stepped away from me giving me space. I heard Merlin's voice in my mind, 'think of what you want done and poor your heart out. Will it to happen, want it to happen with everything you are.' I placed my hand on top of the water, and closed my eyes. 'Water is pure, and good. It's the essence of life.' I thought in my head and felt a familiar tug on my heart. Something was happening and I put more of my will into what I wanted. I looked down and saw the water start to glow blue, 'I was doing it!' I thought and continued. Finally the glowing stopped and I knew that the water was pure again.

"I did it!" I said out loud, in amazement, and then rushed to fill up a cup. I went back to Mena with Trion following me. "Lift her head." I ordered, and slowly started too poor a little bit of the water down her throat, and stopped.

Her complexion immediately started to change. "It's working milady!" He said with relief.

"We can't heal her completely." I said with realization. "Or the king will become suspicious. We will give her a little bit every day until the curse on the water is broken."

"But, won't the king be suspicious if she isn't dead by tomorrow?" he asks.

"Probably but we will say that we have been tending to her, and that she is resilient. Hopefully the king will find it a test against wills."

"Yes milady." He says and goes back to holding Mena's hand.

"You can call me Lothrielle if you want Trion."

"I know, but calling you by your title is a sign of respect. One that you have earned, time and time again." He said proudly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I heard Gwen's pleas thru the castle, and the servant's rumors around the halls, as I rushed to the throne room, the skirt of my dress flying behind me.

"I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress." I heard Morgana say as I walked in.

"I agree with Morgana." I said making my presence known.

"Have either of you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye." He replies back.

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!" Morgana says accusingly.

"You have no right!" Uther says his voice rising in power and anger.

"You have a right to cast a judgment on that girl!"

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!"

"But you're sentencing the wrong person!" My voice rising demanding his to be louder than mine.

"She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen." Arthur finally says and joining the verbal war.

"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments." He said.

"Yes, maybe." Arthur says, "But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart.

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish."

"I understand that." Arthur said.

"No!" I yelled, "You say you have suffered, but what of those who have suffered at your hand Uther Pendragon! When did your heart give way to madness?" My question came out with hatred.

"Not one more word Lothrielle!" Uther yelled, and his voice thundering in the chamber. "One day you both may become rulers. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom.

"I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father." Arthur started, "So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime."

A heavy silence incased the room before Uther spoke again, "I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire." He said before leaving

Morgana walked out of the room with tears in her eyes, and I was left in the throne room with Arthur. I watched as Arthur paced the floor back and forth, and decided to leave.

"How is the Lady Mena?" He called as I started walking.

"She still lives. She's fighting the illness, but it is only a matter of time I fear." I answered even though I knew it was a lie. She was going to live.

"I'm sorry, Lottie." He said.

"Arthur, this is not your fault. None of this is. You are doing the best you can."

"But, it's not good enough."

His words resonated in me. I felt just like that weeks ago, with Ewan, and now him. "Arthur, believe it or not I know this feeling. This guilt. I have felt the same thing. I can tell you it's not easy to let go, and wake up each day. But you do wake up, and for just a moment you forget, and that moment gets longer and longer every day, until all you're left with is the motivation to do better."

Arthur stood and looked at me. "Are you sure you're my little cousin? Because I thought I was the older one that was supposed to comfort you and give you advice."

"How about we comfort each other?" I said with a smile.

"I can live with that."

The silence was comfortable again, before I spoke, "Arthur, whether or not Mena lives after this, I've decided I'm only going to stay until after the Bayard treaty signing, and then I'm going home. Your father has drawn a line and has pushed me past it with what's gone on the last few weeks, and I'll have no part of it anymore."

Arthur turned away from me, so I couldn't see the pain in his eyes. "When will you be back?" He asked.

"I'll be back for your coronation as the crowned prince. But, how long I'll be staying after that, I do not know. You have to understand something Arthur, Leonesse, is my dominion. A dominion that I wish to rule justly and fairly. What's going on here with your father…. His intolerance is as hurtful and destructive as this dark magic."

"I understand Lottie. I really do. I just was hoping that…"

"I know." I said understandingly. "But one day we will have to go our separate ways. I can't be Camelot's little Princess forever."

"I know. I'll come see you tomorrow, Lottie." He said.

"Alright." I said and walked out of the room and back to Mena's chambers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Princess!" Gwen cried, as I rushed to her cell.

"Oh Gwen! I'm so sorry this happened to you!" I said as we grabbed each other's hands thru the cage.

"It's alright… I mean it's not alright, it's just….ah." She tried to explain.

"I know." I said trying to keep a calm composure.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Morgana said that you defended me against Uther. Not many people ever speak up against Uther. So thank you."

"Of course, you are innocent."

"I'm an innocent who's going to die." She said and started to cry. "I don't want to die, milady."

"No! Gwen, listen to me, you are not going to die. You will live, I promise." I said as I too lost my self control.

"Just, please, I asked Merlin this already… Remember me? Remember me, when you rule over your own kingdom. So that this never happens to anyone else."

"I will remember. But, you aren't going to die. I promise you."

"Times up, Milady." The guard called.

I nodded to the guard, and turned back, "We will get you out of here. I promise."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

I went to Gaius's chamber to see what I could help with, but no one was there. I knew Mena was in good hands, still sick, but all Uther knew was that she was still dying, even though she was beyond the accounted time of death.

"Arthur's the idiot." Merlin said as he and Gaius stormed into the chambers.

"No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity." Gaius said.

What happened?" I asked, knowing Merlin there were several things that he could've done that was stupid.

But, ignoring me they continued, "What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die."

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!"

"What happened?" I yelled louder making sure they heard me.

"Merlin here told the whole court he's a sorcerer." Gaius said.

"You did what! Are you insane!"

"Mentally ill, was the diagnostic that we gave Uther." Gaius said.

"Alright," Merlin started, "Let's not keep calling me names, and get back to the real problem. Because one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it.

"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot." Gaius defended.

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat."He suggested.

"I don't think you'll find one big enough." I said, still angry at him for doing something so stupid.

"Anyway, forget that." Gaius started, before Merlin could make a retort. "If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

"Gaius, I was able to purify a bowl of water, to heal Mena. Granted I haven't healed her completely so Uther doesn't get suspicious, but if I think I can do the same thing on a much larger scale, all the people will have to do is drink from the water and they will be healed."

"It's worth a try. Even if it doesn't work at least we can find out what's contaminating it." Gaius said.

Gaius, Merlin, and I made our way to the underground entrance to the water supply, and then down into the caves. "The water from here supplies the whole town; if you can purify this the whole town's water will be saved. Just in case though I'm going to take a sample." He said and he dipped the vile into the water.

"Alright my dear after you." He said, and I stepped up to the side. I lowered my hand to just barely touch the water like I did last time, but when I did, the water burned me.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain and yanked my hand back.

"What happened?" Merlin asked with worry.

"The water burned me!" I said and Gaius examined my hand. The palm of my hand was charred like I thrust my hand into a fireplace. I already was crying, and all I wanted to do was get my hand to a bowl of water.

"Let's take it back and examine it, and get you to your purified water." Gaius said. The moment he finished an ugly horrible looking creature bursted out from the water, and then dived back down beneath the surface.

"What the hell was that?" Merlin said.

"Let's go! Now!" Gaius said and grabbed onto both of us.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxo

I let out a deep exhale as I lowered my hand into the water, and it started glowing blue. "I never tire of being able to do this." I said aloud. Gaius and Merlin looking through a book to find at what the creature was.

"Here. It was an Afanc." Gaius says.

"Bless you." I said politely, thinking that Gaius sneezed.

"A….a what?" Merlin asks.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer." Gaius said aloud and looked over at me. "Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Gaius says looking at shelves of books.

"That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then." Merlin says.

"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius asks.

Merlin and I walk to the window and see the pyre already being built in the Square. Both of us looked at each other and knew immediately what we had to do.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hello?" Merlin called into the cave

"Hello." The dragon says and flies down to the pedestal. "The great warlock and the nymph princess returns, as I knew you both would."

"We need to know how to defeat an Afanc." I ask aloud.

"Yes, I suppose you do. " He answers, "But you princess cannot hope to defeat it with the state of your power."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The natural enemy of the naiads is an afanc. Their touch is poisonous to your kind." He says to me, "This fight is for you, Merlin."

"Will you help us then?" Merlin asks

"Trust the elements that are at your command."

"Elements? But what is it I have to do?" He asks again.

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

"I… I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do." Merlin says, and the dragon flies off. "No! Please, help me!" Merlin calls after him.

"I have." The dragon replies and laughs.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks." He calls back sarcastically.

"Am I to always be this powerless damsel in distress?" I ask defeated.

"I would hardly say you are powerless," Merlin says, "But in distress, probably." Merlin says with a smile to try to cheer me up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Merlin and I frantically searches through books after book, when Gaius walks in, "What are you both doing?

"Looking for a book." Merlin answers.

"You going to tell me which one?"

"A book on elements."

"Elements?"

"Yes. Which one would we find them in?"

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." Gaius answers as if it was a simple as that.

"But how would they help us kill the Afanc?" I ask

"Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements." He answers again.

"What about the other two?" I ask

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?" Gaius asks.

"Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers." Merlin lies, which I had no clue why he did.

"What else do your powers tell you?"

"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously."

"And who's the other side?"

"I think that might be Arthur." I said, and then Morgana enters the chambers. "They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence." She says to all of us.

"We're trying." Gaius comforts her.

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help." She pleads.

"We need Arthur."

"Arthur?"

"There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague."

"Well, we must tell Uther." She says.

"The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it." Gaius says to her.

"So, what are we to do?" She asks.

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense." I say.

"And that's why you need Arthur." We all nod to her.

"He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King." Merlin challenges her.

"Leave that to me." Morgana says and exits, and Gaius hands Merlin the keys to the water supply tunnels.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

I go back to Mena's chamber, knowing that going down there would've been no use. I was no Merlin, I was just some sorry excuse of a descendant of the naiads. "State of my power…" I muttered underneath my breath, repeating what the dragon said to me, as I walked into Mena's room.

"What did you say?" Trion asked, since he took to caring for Mena for the last 24 hours.

"Nothing just something, bothering me." I said.

"Care to share what it is?"

I walked to the window, and saw in the square Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana walking through it to the water supply. "Have you ever known me to be a damsel in distress, Trion?" I asked without realizing it.

"Ha! Milady really, did you even hear that question? When have you ever backed down from a fight, or how many times have you beaten the knights and I in sword fighting. You are no damsel in distress. You are a kind and benevolent ruler who is powerful enough and strong enough to fight her own battles."

"You really think that?" I asked and turned back to face him.

"Yes I really think that. I know you haven't been the same since Sir Ewan's passing. But look what you've done for Mena, she's going to live, and that's because of you. Whatever has made you second guess your power, you have to forget it, or you will never be able to progress."

"You're right." I said and turned back to the square, by now Arthur and Merlin were already at the supply. "I have to go. I'll be back." I said and ran out of the door before Trion could say anything.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

I hurried down the stairs of the supply, and trying not to trip over my skirts. I could hear Merlin and Arthurs voices in the distance. When I caught up with them the beast was slowly circling behind Arthur. "Arthur behind you!" I scream.

Arthur turns around in shock, not expecting my voice, and dodges the afancs swipe at him and swings at the afanc with his sword, but the afanc disappears. "Lottie! What are you doing here?" Arthur asks as I catch up with him.

"Now's not the time!" I said

"What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana runs back to us.

"Yeah. But Lottie really, what were you thinking?" He asks which I ignore as I look around us.

"Did you see it?" Merlin asks.

"Yes."

"What did it look like?" Merlin asks again.

"It-it's quick.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Morgana screams as the Afanc comes up right in front of her. Arthur attacks it but it disappears.

"Where is it?" Arthur asks

"I think it's gone this way!" Merlin answers. We turned around another corner and the Afanc comes around and slowly starts to creep towards us. "Arthur!" I said, which causes him to look in my direction. Arthur approaches the beast and swings his sword at it again, but misses and dodges the afancs claws as the beast swipes again, and loses his sword. It turns and swipes away Morgana's torch, and has her backed up. Not being able to move.

With Arthur down, and Morgana against a wall, I throw my hands out in anger not even knowing what I was doing, and I could feel my magic flow right out of me, my eyes glowing blue with power, as the Afanc was thrown back, giving Arthur enough time to stand back up with his torch.

"Arthur, use the torch!" Merlin yells, and Arthur obeys the command, and starts swinging at it.

"_Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan." _Merlin chants in a whisper barely loud enough for me to hear over the roar of the Afanc. Causing a gust of wind to blow thru the tunnels and lifting the fire from the torch to incinerate the Afanc.

After the beast was destroyed, Arthur spoke, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes." Everyone said at once.

"Well that wasn't that bad." Merlin says, and all of us look at him annoyed.

Arthur rolls his eyes, and starts walking, "Lets go!" He ordered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I thought long and hard about how I was able to throw back the Afanc, as Merlin and I made our way down to the dungeons to see Gwen released, and Merlin could tell I was thinking about the same thing. "How were you able to throw the Afanc back?" Merlin asked.

"My only conclusion is because it was made of water I at least had some power over it." I replied honestly.

"Well I knew you had it in you." He said with a smile.

"How?" I asked.

"Because I know that you are meant to help me with Arthur and his destiny. You would not have been placed on this earth with your gifts if you weren't meant to be anything less than extraordinary."

I smiled and relished in the compliment and the confidence it gave me. "Thank you Merlin. I hope you're right."

"I am you know why?"

I shake my head at him. "Because you are meant to be my greatest apprentice of all time." He says smugly.

"Your apprentice really, you're still going to go by that?"

"Of course! I'm the one teaching you aren't I?" He baits me, with a dopey grin.

"The sorcerer's apprentice… I think I can live with that title." I say smiling back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Merlin only my own. Also if you want to see the clothes that my character wears, and the character that plays her, go to my profile hereticheir at polyvore . com to look at the collections. The collection starts at chapter 2 and then goes on.

Chapter 4

"Milady, they will be in the throne room any minute now." Mena said behind me as I watched Bayard's men enter the citadel. I already knew full well that they were in the castle and approaching.

"Yes, of course." I turned and walked to where I was supposed to be. My navy blue skirts trailing behind me; anxious breathes forced out through the tight fighting teal torso and bust of my dress.

"Milady you'll be fine. Don't worry" She said, taking in my old habit of clutching the fabric of clothing whenever I was nervous. This time it was my white silk sleeves that almost touched the ground.

"Signing this peace treaty, marks the day of my Reign. The day where I start to leave my mark on the world. I know this treaty will be good for all three kingdoms involved, but…"

"You're worried about whether or not you will be Princess that leaves a lasting legacy, or one who tarnishes your people's view of you." Mena finished for me.

"Do you think me foolish?" I asked honestly.

"I think it's wise that you are already thinking about the world you want to leave behind." She finished and curtsied to me.

"Milady," Trion spoke up behind me, "Now is the time."

I nodded and turned from Mena and took my place, in a "V" formation with, Uther being the tip, and then Arthur a step behind him with his knights following behind, the swan knights of Leonesse got into a the same position in the middle of the Camelot knights, with me in the middle, in cased on all sides. The tension between Mercia and Camelot was a long standing one, so the hesitance to accept any sort of peace between the two countries was evident.

Just as I took one final breath, Mena and the court far behind us, the majestic doors to the great hall were thrown open and knights in blue with an imposing man, with a confidence and dignity that could only have been taught to someone since birth walked in the same formation toward us.

We meet in the middle one lord not going any further or any closer to the other, and a heavy silence enveloped the room. Until Uther spoke, "Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks and end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people." He said and he and Uther both grasped each other's arms. Applause filled the hall from both parties, as my knights and the Camelot's knights widened the formation, to let me pass. "I have the pleasure to introduce to you," Uther started again, as I approached the two monarchs, "Princess Lothrielle de Lancret of Leonesse. She will be signing the treaty in behalf of her kingdom."

"Princess," Bayard reached for my hand and kissed it, and I curtsied to him, "It is a pleasure to finally meet face to face. I once had the pleasure of knowing your mother; you are just as if not more beautiful than her when she was your age."

"Your majesty pays me too high a compliment… My mother is far more beautiful than I." I say as genuinely and graciously as I can.

Bayard, Uther, and those within hearing distance chuckle politely at what I said, "My father once said the same thing to your mother when she first visited Mercia, and she said the same. If there's one quality I hope to always be passed down from the mothers to daughters of Leonesse, it is your generosity and your humility."

"I hope the same." I said with a smile in agreement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You did well my Princess, both powerful and enchanting." Mena said as we finally got back to our chambers to get ready for the feast tonight.

"Thank you," I said, "But, I did not know that my mother used to be in the confidence of Lord Bayard."

"I did not know either." Mena said. "Though I did hear rumors, when I was younger; I just thought it to be silly gossip of the court of Leonesse."

"What rumors were those?" I asked.

"Milady, I feel it not right to tell you. If you want to know the truth of your mothers past you should ask her yourself."

"Mena, must you always be so honorable?" I say, jestingly, and both of us laugh, and start to change.

My dress was a tight fitted laced long sleeved white shirt with a teal bodice with gold detailed floral embroidered work, stopped just above my hips, and a full sparkled gold skirt that shimmered as I walked, and a foot of shimmering gold silk at the bottom of my outter skirt that touched the floor covering my gold heals. Cinched at the waist was a diamond incrusted belt, to match the tiara on my dark curled hair that Mena somehow was able to make shine more than usual.

Mena was also a stunning sight. Her hair was in a long braid that fell over her shoulder and a gold chain, and pearl circlet that wrapped around her head. Her beautiful flowing green silk dress that trailed behind her was connected to a gold necklace leaving her shoulders dusted with sparkles, and on her feet a pair of golden heals.

Ever since her encounter with death, and waking with Trion at her side, she and him were growing even more close then they already were, and though she would have the eyes of many men, her eyes would only be drawn to Trion. Which was why letting her go was the right thing.

"Mena." I said

"Yes Milady?"

"Once we return to Leonesse, I am promoting your station." I said to her with a tint of sadness.

"What?" Her voice sounded in surprise.

"You have been a loyal friend and companion my whole life, but it's now time for me to release you from my company, so you may enjoy the rest of your life."

"But, Princess, Why?" She asked, giving away her unhappiness.

"Because it's time for you to marry Trion; you both need to be with each other. When you were on your death bed and you both not being joined together, was something that gave me great remorse. I only ask for your forgiveness for keeping you two from being with each other sooner."

"Milady," she said as she rushed to me and we embraced, "I can't leave you yet! Even if I marry Trion, I can still be in your company."

I hugged her tighter and shook my head so she could feel my answer. This was harder than I thought it would be. "No, Mena. I'm afraid I can't have that, Trion is bound to protect me through law, but when you both marry he will be bound to you as your husband, which is greater than me. You will always come first in his eyes, which is how it should be. So he will also be prompted to a Lord. You both have done so much for me; both of you need to move on with your lives."

"But Princess please…" she pleaded as tears fell down her face.

"No, Mena," I said sternly, trying to control myself and the situation. "This is the right thing to do. I know it is; now go, fix your makeup and tell Trion the good news. When we return you both will be married."

"Yes Milady." She said and curtsied, and started to walk out.

"Mena," I called after her as she opened the door, "Thank you. You both have meant everything to me. So I do this because I love you both."

"We love you to, Lothrielle. It has been the greatest honor for me to be your friend."

"No not friend…sisters." I said, and then dismissed her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After fixing my own makeup, I had a certain mission to fulfill. I searched the castle and when I found the man I was looking for in the courtyard, I walked up to greet him. "Lord Bayard." I said with a curtsey.

"Ah Princess Lothrielle a pleasure to see you, and again might I say you look stunning." He said taking in my attire for the banquet.

"Thank you, my lord. I was wondering if we might have a moment to talk." I ask.

"Of course." He said and offers his arm to me, and we start to walk around. "What is it you want to speak about?" He asked when we were no longer in hearing distance.

"It's about my mother. How did you know her? I was unaware you both used to be acquainted with each other, or that she ever visited Mercia."

"Ah, yes. Um…Are you sure you don't want to wait and ask your mother?"

"No my lord. I wish to know now, if it's alright by you."

"Very well." He said not trying to persuade me otherwise, "Your mother and I were, I guess you can say in love."

"You were?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I loved your mother very much. We wanted to marry. But things happened, such as your Uncle, Prince Tristan passed and your aunt was married, your mother was the next one in line."

"Yes I remember that. I remember her telling me many times that she never wanted the throne. You were the reason. Since originally she wasn't in line for her own crown she was free to marry whoever she wanted. But then everything happened…"

"And Aurora," He said her name with such intensity, obviously still madly in love with her and I realized I never heard any other man other then my father call her by her first name. "Succeeded your brother, having to take the crown. I pleaded with your mother to not do it. To leave the throne to Aggrivaine but she wouldn't think of it…"

"Aggrivaine is a traitor to the courts of Leonesse." I said with distain.

"Your mother said that, and told me why they thought that, but still, I wanted so badly for her to be my wife and for you to have been my daughter, I just know we would've been happy."

"I have no doubt that we would have." I said dejected.

"Did your mom ever become happy?"He asked, as if sensing my disposition.

"My mother and father had a tough relationship. My mother's loyalty was to her kingdom, and I think to you. And my father's loyalty was to Uther, and he knew she would never give him her heart fully, so they tolerated each other. But towards the end, they were fond of each other. But that is all that ever came out of it." I said, remembering my childhood, and how I was more attentive then my parents ever really thought I was.

"I'm sorry if this brought you pain in anyway."

"No don't be. My parent's relationship made me realize at a very young age, some people are just not meant to be. They were wrong for each other and they knew that. It just brings me great joy to find out that once my mother did have a capacity to love another man greatly."

"You are a wise Princess. Your kingdom is quite fortunate to have one such as you.'

"Thank you my Lord. I'm happy that we were able to speak about this."

"I too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What on earth is Merlin wearing?" I leaned in and asked Arthur. I was the first one to sign the peace treaty, and now Bayard and Uther were signing it.

"The official ceremonial robs of the servants of Camelot." He answered smugly with his arms folded and his chest puffed out. He and I both turned to look at him one more time, and it was hard to stifle both our laughter's.

"Those robs are the most ghastly things I have ever seen." I commented, and turned back to the proceedings.

"I just like the hat." Arthur said sarcastically, and both of us had a harder time holding in our growing laughs.

The room was filled with applause as Uther finished signing and him and Bayard grasped arms again. Arthur escorted me to a seat next to his, before Bayard started speaking, "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." A serving girl brings out a box. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, to your son, Arthur, and to you Princess, in the hope that our friendship may last. Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war…."

It was around this time that I found it extremely hard to pay attention to Bayard's speech. Though his sentiments were very kind his dialogue was becoming more tiresome than Uther's rants in the council meetings.

"And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther." Bayard said, and everyone stood to toast. 'Oh thank god!' I thought as I to followed

"Arthur." And Arthur almost drinks, but stops "The Lady Morgana." "Princess Lothrielle." He says with a bow of his head, and I do the same. "The people of Camelot."

"And to fallen warriors on both sides." Uther says, now letting everyone drink.

"Stop!" Merlin screams as he runs in to the hall, "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" Merlin runs up to Arthur and takes his goblet.

"What?" Uther asks angrily, obviously not happy to have been interrupted.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked annoyingly.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin answers and looks at Bayard accusingly.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard yells and draws his sword, causing everyone in the room to do the same, and the guards rushing in. My knights to give them credit were already by my side faster than anything.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther commanded. "You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard replied.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asks Merlin

"I'll handle this." Arthur says and steps out from behind the table. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?" And grabs Merlin and takes the goblet from him.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now." Uther threatened.

"He was seen lacing it."

"By whom?"

"I can't say."

"For the love of all that is good Merlin…" I start, before Bayard spoke again.

"I won't listen to this anymore."

"Pass me the goblet." Uther commands, and Arthur does so. "If you're telling the truth..." Uther suggests to Bayard.

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther says and holds the goblet to Bayard. And not letting it go unchallenged Bayard sheathes his sword and reaches for the goblet.

"No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther says causing Bayard to snort, and turns to Merlin and hands the goblet to him. "He'll drink it."

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur said in fear.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther replies with eyes burning with rage.

"And you condemn him to death!" I said with just as much fear if not more.

"Then he would die knowing he saved the Prince."

"He's already saved the Prince, don't you remember! You assigned him as Arthur's servant for doing just that!" I yell back at him.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asks, before Uther can retaliate.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will." Uther replies.

"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Gaius pleads.

"Then you should've schooled him better." Uther says back in anger.

"Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur says and reaches for the cup, but is stopped.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." Merlin says and steps away. He steps forward and toasts to Bayard and Arthur, and then drinks the whole thing in one swallow. "It's fine." He says seconds after he finished. Causing us all to sigh in relief, but the worry was still not over.

"He's all yours." Uther says and sits down.

Just as Bayard takes his sword out again, Merlin starts to choke stopping Bayard from moving, and Uther to sit up again.

"Merlin?" I say cautiously as he struggles for air. "Merlin!" I yell again and rush forward. "Merlin stay with us!" I try to command and I touch his face with both hands. I could already feel is temperature rising; he gasps for air struggling to breath. I could feel his strength leaving him, "Merlin!" I say again as he falls to the floor unconscious with me going down with him, and Arthur rushing to my side.

"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!" Uther Commands.

"Gaius!" I scream for him, as a fumble around for the cup; Gaius and Gwen already next to me.

"Merlin. Can you hear me?" Gaius asks.

I look in to the cup and smell it, "Gaius I can't smell anything!"

"We have to get him back to my chambers." He says in reply, "Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison." Arthur picks Merlin up and the four of us rush out of the hall.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Gaius commands as we run into his chamber

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur as worriedly, as he places him on the bed.

"The poison is working fast, He's burning up." I said. His head already hotter than it was in the hall.

"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" Gwen asks and hands over the towel and water.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." He replies, takes the cup from me after placing the towel on Merlin's forehead, and stands back up to examine the cup closer. "Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" Arthur asks

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." He replies. "Lothrielle?" He asks and I move to examine the petal as well.

"It looks familiar…" I say as I look at the petal "I've seen this before in one of your books."

"His brow's on fire." Gwen says as she tends to Merlin.

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever." Gaius replies back, and we move to the table where a book of poisonous plants lies underneath a stack of papers and other objects.

I grab the book and start flipping thru the pages, "Here!" I say and hand the book to Gaius.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower." Gaius turns the page, and Arthur looks over his shoulder. "It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree.

"That's not particularly friendly." Arthur says and points to the monster lizard drawn on the other page.

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Gaius reads from the book, and I watch as Arthur turns away and paces the room.

"Sounds like fun." Arthur replies back, after pondering it.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Gaius says.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

Before Gaius could answer, I speak up, "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

Both Gaius and Arthur turn to look at Merlin, shaking in sweat. But I watch Arthur, seeing the conflict he was having on his face, before he nods and walks out, with determination.

"Gwen, my dear." Gaius speaks up, "You should go and attend to the Lady Morgana."

"Oh yes I forgot." She spoke up but hesitated to leave.

"It's alright he will go unattended, I promise." I say to her.

"Yes milady." She says with a curtsey and she to leaves.

"Gaius, you and I both know that Uther will not let Arthur leave this castle." I said.

"Yes I know, Lothrielle." He confirms.

"Then I need to heal him. Please let me do it." I plead.

"Milady no! There are already two other people who know the only way for him to be healed is by getting this antidote."

"Gaius, we need to do this, I need to do this, if it saves Merlin's life then please."

"I'm sorry milady, but we can't risk it."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I waited in the shadows of the stables, having already changed from my gown I was wearing earlier to a simple long floor length white tunic and a black and white rob that trained a foot behind me.

"I knew you would come." I said calmly as Arthur approached his horse, that was already saddled.

"Lothrielle what are you doing here?" He asked surprised of my coming.

"I came to wish you luck."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Because Arthur, you are a good man. One who sees and understands that the worth of every soul is great and I knew Uther was never going to let you leave with his permission. So it makes me happy to see that you are willing to disobey him to do what you think is right."

"Thank you." He said.

"Promise me you'll hurry back and be safe. I know the book said four to five days, but with a poison like this, it's always safer to treat it sooner rather than later."

"I will I promise.

"I love you cousin." I say and pull him into a hug.

"I love you too."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a long night and I wasn't able to sleep at all. I was worried over Merlin, Arthur, and also Bayard. He, his knights, and servants were all crammed into the dungeons. So I got up and put my rob I was wearing earlier when I said goodbye to Arthur back on and made my way down to the dungeons.

I approached the cells and the guards quickly assumed an attentive position. "I wish to look upon the man who almost killed my cousin the Prince." I say in a strong commanding voice, as both guards nod to each other and open the door, to a room full of cells.

"Bayard?" I call out.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" The man asks all the way in the back cell and hurried up to the bars, and all the knights and servants watched as I passed them.

"I came to see how you fair." I said as I approached him.

"You have to believe me, Princess I never tried to poison the Prince. I don't know how that happened all I ever wanted was peace." He pleaded to me. There was a look in his eyes and that of everyone's eyes of desperate truth.

"I believe you Bayard. I do." I said as I really looked into his eyes.

"You do?" He asked with shock.

"I don't think any man who is in love with my mother and she with him can ever be capable of killing someone like this. I believe you are innocent."

"Thank you Princess, for believing."

"I would hope that if something like this ever happened to me that someone else would extend the same honor."

"I'm sure, milady, that with your generous spirit, that something like this would never happen to you."

I nod to him and then reach out my hand for his, "I will figure out a way to get you all out. I promise. I will prove your innocence." I said and look at every face in the cells. Out of all the women and knights, I see a little boy, probably not nine years shivering in the cold of the night air. Probably one of the knights squires. I move towards him and motion for him to come closer as I take off my warm rob. "Take this." I said and wrap Him up in it thru the bars. "Can you do me a favor?" I ask him, and he nods. "Can you show your king and knights how brave you can be? I think they need to see the bravery of a child."

"Yes Milady." He says with a sweet voice.

"Good." I finished and move from the bars, "I will help you in any way I can."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"He's getting hotter." Gwen said with dread, as she, Gaius and I have tended to Merlin all night and morning.

"_Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf.__" _Merlin started muttering, causing Gaius and I to look at each other with worry.

"What language is that?" Gwen asks.

"None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker." Gaius says and finds a large circular rash on his arm.

"What is it?" I ask.

"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asks as, and Gaius checks his book with a magnifying glass.

"It says here that "once a rash appears, death will follow within two days." He answered reading from the book.

"You said he had four days." Gwen says.

" Unless an enchantment was used to increase the flower's potency." I answer remembering it from the text.

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer." Gwen says again.

"No, he isn't." Gaius agrees.

"Then who did this?"

"It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..." Gaius mutters outloud.

"Unless what Gaius?" I ask.

"What happened to that girl?

"Which girl?" Gwen asks.

"Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside."

"She had dark hair. Very beautiful." Gwen commented dryly.

"Find her. Quickly." Gaius commands Gwen, and she runs out and to the dungeons.

"_Arthur... swa...__" _Merlin utters somemore.

"Gaius who is that girl?" I ask, but before he could answer, a knock sounded at the door and a guard calls, "Princess the king has summoned you."

"You better go." He says.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The room was filled with palpable anger as Uther paced back and forth. "I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!"

"I'd say it worked like a charm, too." Morgana commented sarcastically.

"Not another word!"

"My lips are sealed." She replied back with a scoff and a sadistic smile.

"I should've put him under lock and key."

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you." Morgana says again. I stood there in complete silence. I was done talking and trying to reason with the king long ago and had nothing else further to say.

"Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed!" He said and looked at me daring me to say something, "Especially by my own son!"

"No. Of course you won't." Morgana replies and I just smile, trying not to laugh at how easy Morgana was infuriating Uther.

"You both knew about this, didn't you? Don't lie to me." Uther said as he approached me, and I stood my ground with a defiant face.

"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself." I replied.

"He's just a boy."

"Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up."

"Even if it means letting him go to his death?" He asked and left without a reply.

"He is the most courageous man I know. He will not die." I say again.

"You do not know that!"

"You don't know that he won't either. But I have faith in his abilities."

"Faith will not fill any empty throne when I am dead."

"But a man who is willing to risk his life for a servant will! Especially when that servant became a servant by saving his master in the first place. Or do you forget that's how he was appointed that position? By you no less!" I reminded him again.

"Ugh!" He scoffed and walked out of the room leaving me with Morgana.

"Alright what part did you play in Arthur going?" Iasked Morgana.

"Oh I simply just told him what type of king I would like to see sit on the throne, like you just did. What about you, what part was yours?" She asked back.

"I handed over the reins of his horse." I said with a sweet smile and a wink, before I too left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I walk back into Gaius's chambers and notice that Gwen is not back yet, "Alright Gaius, I don't care what you say I'm healing him!" I say as I grab the bucket of water.

"Princess no! We can't."

"Yes we can! Now watch me." I say and place my hand in the water like last time, willing it to be a source of healing like I was told it was. Power flowed out of me and the water glowed its familiar blue. When it was done I grabbed a cup and rushed to Merlin's side. I slowly pored the water down his throat and waited for the enchantment to break. But instead he started to reject the water and start spitting it back up. "Gaius, what is happening?"

"It seems that whoever put the enchantment on the poison also meant for him not to be able to be healed by naiads magic."

"What do you mean? How can someone be able to preemptively stop a naiad from using their magic unless…"

"Someone already knew the magic that you contain…" Gaius finishes for me. Before Gwen runs back in, "Let me guess, she wasn't there."

"No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?" Gwen asks.

"Not who she claims to be." He answers.

"But you know, don't you?" I ask.

"Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway."

"Then who is she?"

"A powerful sorceress."

"Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her." Gwen suggests.

"No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though. Oh, no." Gaius finishes with a worried look on his face, as he came to realization that we haven't yet.

"What?" I ask.

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap."

"No he is undoubtedly walking into a trap." I say with assurance.

"Arthur. Arthur." Merlin painfully utters in his sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap." Merlin says in his sleep based hysteria.

"His fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen asks.

"The poison's setting in." Gaius answers.

"_Eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume.__" _Merlin starts to chant.

"Sssshhhhh." I say as I pet his wet hair from his sweat.

"Gwen could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" Gaius asks.

"Yes, of course." She answers and leaves the room.

"Merlin, you must fight it." Gaius says. We sat waiting patiently for something to happen but nothing, at least until, "Arthur." Merlin spoke, "It's too dark. Too dark. _Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."_ He chanted and underneath his blanket something starts to glow.

"Gaius!"

"Merlin. He says and folds down the blanket. In Merlin's hands is a glowing ball of light. "What are you doing?"

"Leave them Arthur." Merlin says, "Go. Save yourself. Follow the light. Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb." Merlin says and moves back and forth, until the light in his hand dies, and he lays perfectly still.

"What just happened Gaius?" I ask in stunned.

"I have no idea."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

"He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?" Gaius asked after hearing that Arthur was back but, was imprisoned for disobeying the king.

"I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him." Gwen answers, "Is there nothing we can do to help?"

"Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him." He answered back.

"And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon." Gwen suggests.

"That's too dangerous I can go!" I suggest.

"No! The guards are under strict rules to not let you or Morgana anywhere near the cells." Gwen says."I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't."

"Be careful." I say to Gwen as she runs out of the chambers.

It was longer then it should've been for Gwen to come back. But when she did it was a welcomed sight. "How is he?" She asks panting.

"Have you got the Mortaeus?" Gaius asks.

"Here."

"His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry." Gwen sits with me and Gaius begins crushing the flower and working it into the antidote, but stops and turns to us.

"Why have you stopped?" Gwen asks.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." He replies.

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could." Gwen says.

"I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water." He says and hands her a bowl and she runs off.

"I'll do it." I said and take the bowl from him, "_Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum.__"_ I recite, feeling the power come out of me and my eyes turning blue. The potion sizzles and foams for a moment, and Gwen runs back in and hands Gaius the bowl of water before rushing back to Merlin's side.

"Thank you." He says, and I hand him back the bowl, and he pours the potion into a cup.

"Hold his nose." He commands Gwen, and starts to pore the potion down his throat. "Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it."

We waited for something to happen, but nothing. "He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" I asked and he puts his head to Merlin's chest.

"His heart has stopped." He replied.

"He's dead?"

"He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny." He says and stands up. I lost my composure and started crying.

"It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker." Gwen said and I rush to hold her in my arms, but she falls into Gaius's instead.

"No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault." He replied and strokes her back.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather." Merlin jokes as he struggles to get up.

"Merlin. You're alive." I yell and hug him tightly.

"No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." He says and I pull back from my hug and Gwen grabs his face and kisses him, causing him to blush a deep red against his pale skin.

"Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead." She says after realizing what she just did.

"It's fine. It's more than fine. I never have received so much female attention...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Merlin was better, Gaius went to talk to Uther, and I went back to my chambers, to change and wash myself. It was two days since the feast and I was tired and dirty. After making sure I was done, Mena helped me into a strapless white dress with blue floral designs on it, and a grey draped see thru floor length shawl with hand holes. When I was done I made my way down to the courtyard, where Bayard and his men where finally released and getting ready to leave. With Mena behind me I descended the stairs.

"Lord Bayard." I call and approach him.

"Princess!" He calls back with a smile and meets me. "Thank you for whatever you did."

"I didn't do anything." I admit. Which was true I was a hand of the fates this time.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, Milady. But make no mistake; I will remember you for this always." He said and bowed to me as I curtsied to him, and stood there watching as he and his men left the citadel.

"You know milady, maybe we should stay…" Mena suggested. Remembering that it was tomorrow that we were going to leave.

"And what makes you think that?" I ask.

"Well what would Merlin or Arthur do without you, if you're not here?"

I shake my head slowly, "They will have to make do own their own. Merlin and you are so convinced that it is my destiny to part of their journey step by step, but I believe I have my own road to travel, and I must follow it."

"Are you sure Milady? Sometimes being alone does more harm than good."

I turn and smile at her, "But I'm never alone. Even if I don't have the ones I love near me, they are still with me. Do you not agree?"

"Of course I do, Milady."

We both smile accepting that this was how it will be, "Tell the knights to prepare to leave tomorrow, and have the servants pack our things."

"Yes Milady."

Mena leaves me and I make my way to the battlements to watch Bayard's men leave, Morgana walking past me with a nod and a smile on her face. As I approach, Uther is there with Arthur speaking.

"Those who practice magic know only evil." Uther says and stops me in my tracks. "They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil."

"Sounds as if you know her." Arthur suggests.

"I do." Uther replies. It seemed like he was going to divulge a deep dark secret. "To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all." He stops and stares out over the retreating troops, "You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that." He says and grabs Arthur's shoulder, before turning towards me, and walks past me. I curtsey to him out of respect as he walks by.

"Your father can be so right, but oh so wrong at the same time." I say as I approach and stand right next to Arthur. My hair and grey shawl blowing in the wind behind me.

"What do you mean?"

"Not everyone with magic is evil, Arthur. Magic is a tool just like your sword. It's about the person who wields the tool that is evil."

"But magic can corrupt you, a sword can't do that." He points out.

"But the power a sword gives you in the results of using it can corrupt you as well. And I refuse to believe that you are evil Arthur." Arthur didn't reply to what I said, and it made me nervous, "Just think about what I said Arthur. You are a just and honorable man, you can see the reason and purpose that your father can't. Which is why you will be the greatest king Albion will ever know."

"How do you know this? Any of this?"

"Some things are just obvious." I say with a smile.

"Obvious?" He says and laughs, and remains silent as we look out over the departing knights.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." I say; breaking the silence.

Arthur smiles and nods his head, "I can't very much leave my little cousin to fend for herself, can I?" He jokes, and makes me laugh.

"No, I won't allow it. My life is much easier when you're the one that has to worry about it."

"Weird I feel like my life is easier when you're the one worrying about it."

"I guess we better not let anything happen to each other then." I suggest.

"That would be easier if you weren't leaving to go back home tomorrow." He says and then turns to look at me. I just continue to stare ahead not wanting to betray my emotions. "Unless you have reconsidered leaving."

"I haven't. I'm sorry Arthur. But I need to return home. There are important things that I need to see too. But like I said before I will be back for your coronation as the crowned prince. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise baby cousin."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Riding away the next day was emotionally hard. Arthur didn't want me to but knew why I was leaving, and Merlin was especially tough to say goodbye too. The night before he gave me a few things to work on while I was gone, and I was determined that when I returned I was going to be a master of my own magic. I sat on my horse, on top of the hill overlooking the great and spacious towers and walls of the city and felt bound to them. I was not the same person that looked at this same sight months back that was shaking in her dress and skirts; I sat now looking at the horizon, and understanding that this is where peace and tolerance was going to be born again. This was the future of Albion, and I was anxious to return back and be part of it.

"Milady, it's time to go." Mena said behind me.

I turned and saw my loyal knights and lady in waiting smiling at me, and waiting for my order. "Then let's go!" I command as I spurred Triton away from them, my blue robs and dresses flying and sparking in the wind and sun. The pound of hooves and laughter behind me as we raced away from Camelot and back to Leonesse.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, just my own OC's.

A/N: First, I am so sorry for not updating this story soon enough I have been busy with life and what not, so my apologies. Secondly, I want to thank all the people who have started following this story and have left comments. It truly has been so much fun to put my imagination into words, and to make it a story. So again for those who follow the story and post reviews, from the bottom of my heart thank you. Thirdly, if you want to see the costumes my characters wear and look like, go to my hereticheir profile on .polyvore .com. And lastly, this chapter will be a bunch of short experiences of my own OC's journey and what she does in the two and a half month period that she is away from Camelot, Arthur and Merlin. By the end of this installment she will be back at Camelot. SO ENJOY!

Chapter 5

"Milady, we're home." Trion said calmly to me. We stared at the beautiful city of Leonesse, the citadel rose above the homes, shops and the morning mist from the ocean, like a beacon. I could hear the crash of the tides breaking on the shore from where I sat on Triton.

"Have you ever seen a more amazing sight?" Mena said aloud, and everyone else agreed with a murmur.

"I have to agree with you, but in my heart I know that Camelot will be just as much a symbol of home as Leonesse is." I replied quietly. In all honestly my heart longed to be back in Camelot. My life was in peril the whole time, my rule was being challenged and threatened on every side, and my loyal friend Mena has come too close with death. But, out of all of the trials it was never clearer to me where I was meant to be. My future and my kingdoms future was back over my shoulders.

"One day it will be Milady, but this is a crucial time for us, to grow and to heal." Mena replied, as she sensed my hesitation to continue. What she said made me remember my last conversation with the dragon…

"_Hello young witch. I have to say this is a surprise. I was not expecting to see you." The dragon greeted me, when I walked into the cave._

"_I just came to tell you that I will be leaving Camelot for awhile." I told him._

"_Ah I see… and does the lady wish to explain, why?" He asked and rested his head on his claws for some weird reason it looked to be some type of gesture that made it look like we were about to have a gossip session like a bunch of stupid courtiers._

"_I'm returning home to Leonesse. King Uther has tried my patience with his hatred and narrow-mindedness." I replied back with unease._

"_Young Princess," he lifted is head and shook back and forth disappointed in my decision. "You cannot run from your destiny. The trials that you have faced in the last few months have been trying yes, but they will only last for a small moment. Arthur needs your steady influence and kindness in his life. Whether or not he succeeds is directly involved with your presence in his life."_

"_I understand this I do, but I have things that I need to do at home. I need my mother's council, and to step away from the airs of this court. I need to master my talent over my own magic if I am to be of any use to my cousin and Merlin."_

"_And you think that you can do this yourself?"_

"_You said I would not be able to help in defeating the Afanc but you were wrong. If was able to do that, then I know I can do this." I said defiantly._

"_You are young and will learn. But head my warning witch your fatal flaw will be your unwillingness to ask for assistance. You need… Humility if you are to find any happiness." He said the word humility, with a secret amusement._

"_I understand, and I will return I promise, I just need to know that I can do something without anyone else's assistance, something that Leonesse has failed to prove for more than two decades. This is something I have to prove to myself."_

"_Then go, and do all that you can," the dragon replied, "but remember the longer you stay away the more unsure Albion's future is. And do not stray in your vigilance for your search of truth and light."_

"_I won't." I said with assurance. "Before I leave, I have one thing to ask."_

"_And what is that?" he asked with a smile._

"_What is your name?"_

_He looked at me with a fond smile, and replied, "My name is Kilgaharah."_

"Princess, we should ride. Your mother is sure to be expecting us." Trion spoke up.

'You're right." I said and turned to him with a mischievous smile, "shall we race and see who gets to the citadel first."

"Do not start something that you know you'll lose." He jest, and smiled back just as smug.

"Did you hear what your fiancé has said, Mena?"

"Oh I did hear such a challenge, how do you think we should respond?" She asked in response, as the two of us looked right into each other's eyes.

With my head turned away from Trion I mouthed, 'Now!' and she and I both kicked our horses into a fast gallop away from the other knights. The sharp protests and laughter grew further away from us, but was soon replaced by the strong thundering of six other horses. Mena and I laughed louder as we raced up to the city walls; the gates already have been lifted after seeing the standard of Leonesse flying in one of the other knight's care, the moment Mena and I rushed thru the gates, the trumpets of returning royalty sounded loudly thru out the whole city, making sure that those in the citadel knew who was approaching. I missed those sounds, I missed the smell of the sea salt mist, and the feel of the ocean wind rushing thru my hair. The citadel grew closer and closer, already I could see the courtiers running to the balconies of their rooms and started throwing rose petals like we were some triumphant war heroes. The stairs filled with people as we all came to a stop, the knights' long since caught up with us. The stable hands quickly made their way to us and took a hold of our horses, but a women that everyone was bowing to and parting for came rushing down the steps, with a bright smile and her long blonde hair flying in the wind. She wore a breezy dark blue dress with a shawl barely holding on as it flapped behind her.

"Mother!" I yelled in excitement and jumped off the horse not waiting for someone to help me dismount, and rushed to her, and embraced. "Oh mother! I've missed you!"

"Lothrielle I am so happy you are home!" She said with tears in her eyes and clutching my hair that was no longer in the hood of my cape but down and windblown.

"I am to mother! I am too!" I replied and pulled her in closer to me. The cheers in the courtyard were loud and joyous. When we finally let go of each other she directed her attention to my companion, and all of them kneeling and Mena in a deep curtsy.

"Sir Trion, come." She gestured for him to rise and step forward. When he approached he fell to one knee again. "Sir Trion. Thank you for taking care of my daughter.

"Milady." He said.

"It has come to my attention for my correspondence with my daughter that she wishes to promote you to Lord."

"If it be your own will milady." He responded.

"It is my will." My mother spoke again, "The court's of Leonesse is always in need of trustworthy, honest, and loyal men. I thank you for your service to this kingdom and to my daughter. Now, rise Lord Trion of Leonesse."

"Thank you Milady." He responded and moved aside.

"Lady Mena." My mother called sweetly, and motioned for her to come forward as well. She obeyed and approached and went thru the same routine as Trion before her. "My daughter has also told me that you are to be released from her service, and will marry Trion."

"Yes milady that is my wish." She said.

"It shall be a grand occasion then. Once married you will be a full lady of the court. One that stands for virtue, kindness, and benevolence. That is the standards held to the ladies of Leonesse, and I have no doubt that these qualities will be found in you as well."

"My deepest of gratitude Princess." Mena responds with another curtsy.

My mother turned to the crowd that gathered, and announced the wedding of Mena and Trion, and cheers went up again. Courtiers came forward to congratulate their engagement, and my mother and I both walked away with much to discuss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Preparations for Mena and Trion's wedding were made and done in no time. All invited noble men and women of Leonesse were in the castle being ushered in and seated. No one was going to miss an opportunity like this. Ladies of noble birth streamed into the castle all hoping to be the next lady in waiting to the Princess, and the process was exhausting. I thought over and over again if I should not re-extend the offer to Mena to continue being my lady in waiting even though she was married. But the matter was settled, and Sir or now Lord Trion and his bride were going to live happily ever after.

I made my way to Mena's bedroom, having heard earlier that she was quite, "out of sorts," as the maids put it when they came to find me. For their wedding I wore a beautiful long sleeved pale pink fitted laced dress that fell to the ground with a second silk train that followed three feet behind me. My hair was curled and pulled into an elaborate bun that sat at the base of my neck. I pale rose pink pearl tiara rested on my head, and pink pearl earrings. I was quite happy with the outcome though I knew Mena as always was going to be far more beautiful, and as she should be.

"Mena. Are you ready yet?" I called out as I entered her chambers. The servants all lined up near the window.

"Lothrielle!" Mena frantically cried out from behind the changing screen and rushed out. "I can't do this! I'm losing my mind, I can't marry Trion, I'm not ready!" She paced the room throwing her arms out in huge array of gestures as she went on about how she couldn't do this, and I patiently sat myself down on her bed and waited till she was done.

"Mena, what are you talking about? You are the most level headed woman I know." I said even though I knew not even she was immune to the pre-wedding nerves. "Not to mention you love Trion."

"Lothrielle there's no doubt that I love Trion, but am I ready for this? Marriage is a huge decision. I don't even know if I'm old enough for this."

"Girls much younger then you have gotten married already Mena." I replied, which was true. Mena was two years my senior making her 19 years, and as a daughter to a noble family she should've been married years ago. "Granted most girls are married of out of duty to their family, but you, You get to marry out of love! This is something not all of us will ever be able to do."

"Oh Lothrielle…" she said as she realized what was going on in my own heart, "I wasn't even thinking… milady I'm so sorry… I"

"Mena please," I interrupted and patted on the bed for her to sit with me, and she did. I took her hand, "Truth of the matter is, you are ready, nerves are normal. But you have nothing to worry about. He holds your heart, and you hold his. That is a union that doesn't need to wait any longer."

"Lothrielle!" She cried my name again and pulled me into a tight embrace, "What's wrong with me?" She cried embarrassingly at the scene she has caused all morning.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Absolutely nothing." I said as I pet her hair. "I was going to surprise you after the wedding but now seem to be just as good a time as any. Mother has agreed to let you and Trion use the island castle for a couple weeks, just the two of you. Servants have already prepared the castle for your arrival, and in a couple weeks time I will join you both."

"Lothrielle, you didn't need to do that for us!"

"Of course I did! You both deserve the best, so please enjoy. Not to mention I have some things I need to accomplish while I'm out there."

"Like what?"

"My assignments from Merlin. Easier to be done in my solitude away from the court. But that is a topic for another day, for right now, let's get you dressed. It won't do for you to be late to your own wedding."

"Alright." She agreed and wiped off her tears with her hands. "Ladies shall we?" She asked and gestured to the maids in the room.

"Yes milady." They all replied and rushed forward to go to work.

Mena was stunning in her light blue dress that brought out her eyes. The dress fitted her bust nicely bringing out her shape and flowed off her hips and to the floor with a two foot train; her sleeves fitted to the elbows and then fell off the same. Her hair was an endless wave of golden hair with a simple ocean diamond circlet around her head. Her diamond blue earrings I let her borrow matched her eyes, and on her neck was a silver coin necklace that lay on her chest perfectly. Her all over appearance was perfect, and she glowed with bridal happiness.

I started crying when I saw her spin around in her dress and white heals, and the dress flying out and the back in. Her smile was that of absolute joy, so much more different then the look of nervousness she had when I first came in. "Oh Mena… you are a vision." I said aloud for the first time in the two hour long process. "How did I get so lucky to become sisters with someone who is as beautiful as she is inside and out?"

"Thank you, Lothrielle for everything. For your generous heart, and for letting Trion and I get married. None of this would be possible if it wasn't for you."

"I'm just sorry I didn't let this happen sooner." I replied in shame.

"Milady earlier wasn't the right time, I don't think I would've been able to go thru with the wedding if I married any sooner than I am now. Like you said, I'm ready now, I wasn't earlier. So don't blame yourself."

I nodded with tears rolling down my face. "Come now let's get you to the altar." I said and we linked arms like we always have and walked out of the room and to the hall of ceremonies.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I never realized how lonely it was going to be without a constant companion with me at all times. The wedding was a lovely service, done in the hall of ceremonies with a wall of windows that gave those inside a view of the ocean. They got married on the balcony overlooking the ocean. The parents on both sides were happy and why shouldn't they be, it was a good union, and a marriage beloved of the Princess Regent herself.

Dignitaries of all of Leonesse came, along with suitors, hoping to win my heart, but none of them interested me. Which my mother was able to notice when she pulled me aside, "You know my dear there are plenty of fish in the sea." She said with a knowing look.

"Oh mother you forget that Arthur is the one who is in charge of finding a match for me. After all I'm his ward."

"Yes that's true but what they are hoping is that if they win your heart you will be able to persuade Arthur to let you marry one of them."

"Even if that was true and I was hoping to catch a husband mother, which I'm not, I'd never fish in shallow waters." I replied with a smirk. She and I both laughed, at the little joke.

"Oh my daughter, as royalty you will have people who will push and pull you for their own advantages, and suitors will throw themselves at you in hopes to be the next Prince of Leonesse. It will be hard to find someone that you will truly love that won't have any strings attached to them."

"But you were able to find someone…" I reminded her.

"Yes I was, but that was before I was in line for the throne." She replied and looked out of the window we stood next to, so distant she seemed to be, as if she was carried away by a swan to another kingdom and to another time. After some time she finally spoke up, "Bayard will always be my number one regret."

"I know he still loves you mother. I think you should reacquaint yourselves again. It's better than not having anyone at all."

"Perhaps, but now is not the time for such talk. Let us enjoy tonight and the next few months together." She closed the conversation, and walked off to join the others, and carried on with the rest of the evening.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the end it was a merry celebration, but when Mena and Trion left to the island, the effects of loneliness crashed upon me like the waves on the shore. The two weeks without them seemed to pace by with the speed of a turtle. But when the time came for me to rejoin them on the island, I was so much happier. The other five knights that accompanied me to Camelot joined us on the island, so Trion could get back into training, and Mena and I walked along the beach, arms linked together, and talking about everything that happened after the wedding.

"Finding a lady to replace you is becoming miserable. There are admirable ladies with exceptional talents but none of them have what it takes. Not to mention to have to replace you, I'd have to explain my magic to them, because there would be no way to hide it and just the whole process of it all sounds completely exhausting."

"I can always accept my offer from before…" She suggested again. This same suggestion became an unending battle between us.

"You know I can't. You and Trion are both needed here."

"I know, you always say that. But Lothrielle I've never been away from your side. These last two weeks as amazing as they've been, have been the longest since I have ever been away from you."

"That's how it's going to be for the rest of your life. You do know that right? You have a new person to look after, just as I know that he will look after you."

"Lothrielle, I just want to continue being there for you."

"I know you do, and I know you always will be, but this is how it must be."

"Well I guess then I do have a solution for your dilemma. It won't be a lady in waiting, but a maidservant to keep you company when you go back to Camelot."

"Who?" I asked anxiously.

"Remember the man who died from the Afanc? He had a family…"

"Yes, we made sure that they were being cared for correct."

"Yes milady of course. Well the mother of the girl died from the same illness, and for the girl to support herself we made sure she got a job at the castle. She'll be new, but perhaps taking the girl into your own care will give you something to do, and hopefully keep you out of trouble while you're there. Hhmm…"

She and I both laughed because knowing me and the last few situations we were able to get ourselves into someone to look after would definitely be a plus. "What's the girl's name?"

"Freyda, 15 years, she is quite sweet, and will be a good companion I feel." Mena answered.

"Even when you are no longer taking care of me, you are still taking care of me."

"I will always take care of you."

"Just as I you…" I said, as we both smiled towards each other. "I'm going to send word to Arthur, that if she wants she will be my next companion." We walked more excitedly down the beach, and talked about everything that has happened.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later that evening the six knights, Mena, and I sat together enjoying our dinner, for the first time since getting back from Camelot. We laughed and told stories of our own accounts of what the others did while in Camelot. It was an enjoyable evening. But throughout the whole evening something was pulling on me. My magic wanting me to follow its promptings, and I needed to respond to it. I dismissed myself from the table of my closest companions and made my way out of the castle, towards the training grounds on the island. I walked past all the targets left out for archery and made my way down to one of the small brooks that was closer to the castle.

'Here. This is where I was being lead to.' I said to myself turning around, causing my cream silk dress with the long train to wrap around my legs only slightly. "Is anyone there?" I called, and didn't hear a reply immediately.

"Hello Naiad Princess." I heard a voice say, behind me.

"I whirled around back to facing the brook. "Who's there? Show yourself immediately!" I demanded.

"We are right in front of you Milady." The sweet voice of a woman spoke, causing me to step closer to the water's edge. All I saw were bubbles rising from the water slowly, in the strangest of fashions. I looked closer and in each bubble there was a face that peered back at me. All of them were the faces of young women.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Slowly the water began to lift around us and the light from the moon glisten off the dome that now surrounded the brook and I. "We are called Vilia's, spirits of the brooks and streams, and we are here to help you." One of the bubbles answered. It was the same one that greeted me the first time, and all the other vilia's remained silent in a respectful demeanor.

"What do you mean? Where did you come from?"

"We used to serve in the courts of the naiads, before they went to Avalon. Before your ancestors left they charged us to remain behind and train the young Naiad nobles of Leonesse,"

"Why am I now just hearing of you? Why have you never revealed yourselves before?"

"Our secret has always been just that. We only reveal ourselves when we are in the presence of one who possesses the gift. We are your servants, and will help you come into your power."

"How?" I asked wearily.

"Step into the water, your highness. We promise no harm will come to you." She answered and each bubble started to float away from the center of the brook making a pathway for me to walk. I slowly started to take my shoes off and stepped forward. "A word of caution, Princess. Once you start you cannot leave. Your training must be completed. You will learn of everything. The history of your kind, your kingdom, your magic and all that you can do, and most importantly the dangers that you subject yourself to if you should stray from a path of good and light."

"I know what will happen, I will be killed and so will everyone around me."

"Yes that is true, but so much more, Princess. You don't know the dangers that your power can hold. So with that being said, do you agree to the terms that have been set?" The Vilia asked.

"Yes. I do." I answered confidently.

"Then proceed, and let your training commence." I did as I was told and stepped into the middle of the brook. My feet soaking in the water turning warm and comforting to my touch. Somehow I knew that anywhere else in the water someone would feel completely different. My dress floated along the top of the water before sinking down and slowly pulling behind me as the small current carried it away. Once in the middle I stood still and waited for something to happen, when slowly each of the vilias present started to float in a circle around me chanting, "_Diegol cnytte gewitte me yst, pa tacnian me ystponne iecep sicle." _They repeated over again, the sped up quicker and quicker, until all I saw was a bright light, and then my eye lids closing shut.

_I watched above in the air, as a form of a girl, beautiful and glorious to look upon rose from the waters of the ocean, the sea foam slowly collecting around her until she was covered in a breezy white dress that floated in the air around her as she walked. Her long brown hair was like dark silk that fell past her lower back and shown in the sunlight gleaming with every step. She had sharp check bones and a stern but regal look as her bright blue eyes which were the color of the sea, took in the sight in front of her. She climbed the small shore and cliff, which overlooked the beautiful sea._

_The land was scorched from a fire that wrecked a familiar land. It was Leonesse before the city was built, before the kingdom was even established. For miles the land looked dead, 'was this the future?' I thought to myself as I looked around but knew that it couldn't have been so._

_The girl slowly raised her hands and as she did so the water rose and obeyed her movements, her eyes glowing the same blue as mine. The water slowly crept past her; going miles into the scorched land, and when the whole terrain was covered, everywhere the water touched glowed the same color as her eyes._

"_She's healing the land!" I said in astonishment, and watched closer. As the water slowly came back and collected back into the ocean, what once was there was back again. From the ashes green grass and trees that were burnt down, came back. The landscape took form again into beautiful lush green scenery it always was, reverberating with magic. As the girl turned back to the sea, from out behind one of the newly grown trees, a man stepped out. He was a handsome man, a farmer, who probably lost his land but now had everything back. He fell to his knees and thanked the girl for what she did, and so taken with the girl's beauty asked if she would have his hand in marriage. "The first monarchs of Leonesse." I finally recognized this story._

There was a sharp pain in my head and I saw something else.

_Leonesse was established and Naiads and humans came from the sea and distant lands to walk among the city. The magic of the Naiads was strong here, it was a beacon of strength for all the good that magic was. In the courts of the castle beautiful people stared respectfully at one man that stood in front of the women, who healed the land, and her husband. Both with exquisite clothing sat on the thrones of marble._

"_Daughter I beg you! It is time to leave and go to Avalon." The man pleaded, his voice on any other day would probably have been strong and forceful, and one who could command the sea to do is will if he wasn't pleading to his daughter._

"_I cannot leave these people and my husband father. I will not forsake those that are capable of much good. Your descendants," she said and pointed to where a cradle of a sleeping child lay, "are capable of much good, and you just want me to leave them?"_

"_Daughter, the naiad seers have seen the destruction of magic. Our kind and others will be hunted down and slaughtered if we do not leave."_

"_But the druids have prophesied of the once and…."_

"_The druids, their proclamations are clouded with their own uncertainty. Daughter I cannot lead our people to Avalon without knowing you will be safe."_

"_Father… The once and future King, is a descendant of our line." She said and got up from her throne, to stand and look in her father's eyes, "I have seen the future myself. If we leave, now then surely there will be no hope for Albion. I cannot go with you, I'm sorry." _

_The image changed again but this time, it seemed to be more distant than what I saw before. Around us tall buildings spiraled up to the thundering sky as it rained heavily down upon the city. People were running away from the center of the city, where a young man, with dark skin and flowing white hair stood with his arms stretched out, his eyes glowing the same blue as mine and my ancestors, except his was troubled with insanity. He was handsome no doubt about it, but the menacing look in his eye, unnerved my very heart. The way he threw back his head in a maniacal laugh as people around begged him to stop what he was doing._

_With a realization I understood that this was the one who destroyed his city. Tall tidal waves rose above all around us, the demands of men, screams of woman, and cries of children, not knowing what was happening rose louder and louder as the water crashed thru the buildings and coming towards the center where we stood._

'_Enough!' I screamed a loud but no one could hear me. I covered my ears and fell to my knees no longer wanting to see what was happening, cowering in fear as the waves approached me. 'ENOUGH!' I screamed louder and forced my magic to react as well._

The light that was circling me came to a slow stop, and the vilia's floated all around me. I was still hunched over how I was when I came out of the last vision. My dress was soaked thru, and I shivered not from how cold it was but from the actual vision. "What did you just show me?" I yelled, and tried to stand up but my legs shook from the lack of strength and I collapsed back down into the stream.

"Careful Princess, What you just saw took a lot out of you, depleting your strength. Everything that was just shown to you is the history of the gift that you contain the good along with the bad."

"I recognized the first story; she was the first monarch of Leonesse. She was the naiad princess that fell in love with a farmer and they were the ones that constructed the city."

"Yes. Princess Cordelia or the first Princess as she is also known. She was one of the most powerful Naiads to leave the court of her father. It's no wonder that the only line of magic left of the Nymphs is hers.

"Cordelia saw Arthur and the rise of Albion. What is it she saw?" I asked.

"Princess Cordelia saw the future of Albion. She witnessed Arthur as the once and future King. And just as the Druids she foretold the rise of Merlin, and how with him, Arthur will be the greatest descendant of her line. She knew the struggles that they will face, and the pain that will distress Arthur. But most of all she saw you, with your goodness and your heart. She observed your love and kindness. She saw the magic that you would posses, the magic that was hers. She saw how you have and will help the future king, you are very important to the rise of Albion."

"Princess Cordelia you said was the most powerful naiad to leave, her father's court. All the powers that she was able to do, you're saying are within my capability as well?"

The vilia's all nodded around me, "You are the most powerful water magic user that the world has seen in a long time. You just need help to unlock those gifts. It will take time and patience, but eventually when you are most needed you will be able to do all that is required of you."

"Out of curiosity, what happened to Cordelia and the other Naiads? They were creatures of magic shouldn't the still be alive?"

"The first Princess and the remaining naiads saw what would happen, and to ensure that you would have her powers, they gave up their immortality. The naiad magic is important part of the future, for whoever wields the powers of the naiads are in trusted to be the healers of the land and the cleansers of the world. They along with those that serve the triple goddess are charged with the duty to keep the world in balance. As of the last couple of decades the world has been thrown into chaos."

"No pressure." I said sarcastically, and contemplated all that I was said and shown to me. "The last vision that was of the wizard who turned evil wasn't he?"

"Yes. He dealt in the darkest of magic. He did the most evil of deeds with water magic that no one should ever have done."

"What were they? I saw the storm and the waves he was controlling what else did he do?"

"The storm wasn't the most evil of things he's done. Creating a storm could be used for good purposes, and the waves as you have seen were used to heal a land scorched by fire. But it's the way he conjured those things with malicious intent. He had an objective to hurt and to kill, and it consumed him but in the end his powers recoiled and destroyed him instead. But he also connected water to all living things. Within everyone is water, and this man knew that. He controlled the water in a human being and forced the people he had power over to do his bidding, and when he was done he would remove the water from the person, dehydrating the body in the most painful way, and causing the person to turn to bones and dust."

"Why? Why would anyone want to do that? That's wrong! That's cruel. How can someone do something like that?" All types of emotion started to surface from me; rage, sadness, worry, and fear. Fear because I was afraid that I would be able to do something like that.

"He lost his way. He forgot what it meant to help people and because of that he was destroyed. We tell you these things as a word of caution. Born in naiads and their children, is most innate ability to love and serve. Your cousin Arthur has that, and you have that. Do not forget what it's like to help someone in need."

I nodded to the vilia, and then looked around to the others, who remained silent. "Is my training done now?" I asked after some time.

"After we show you how to access your power, then it will be complete. But, it will be up to you to practice what is taught to you. Just because you will know how to do everything in theory doesn't mean you will be able to do it when the time comes. You must be diligent in your practices."

"I will." I promised to them. And the vilia's started moving in the same circle they did last time. Light spinning around until all I could see was the light around me, and a rush of knowledge running thru me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was two and a half months since I left Camelot, and two months after my encounter with the vilia, and like I promised, I was diligent in my studies. I was now able to move water with my mind and heal wounds and other things caused by nature. Healing was still difficult, if magic was involved, then healing was harder to do, but if it was natural it was much easier. i was prepared to go back to Camelot.

Next week was Arthur's coronation as the crowned prince, and an escort came to bring me back to Camelot's courts. I left behind my own guards, which my mother wasn't happy about. But, after convincing her that even my own guards were needed in Leonesse, and Arthur would never let anything happen to me, she trusted my judgment, and stopped pressing me on the matter.

When the escort came they brought Freyda, with them. I immediately took to her. She was very shy and soft spoken, but her looks spoke volumes. She had long curly thick light orange hair that framed her round face perfectly, and freckles that dusted across her small nose which seemed to bring out her hazel eyes.

She expressed her gratitude for her new position the moment I met her, and didn't stop when she was given a completely new wardrobe. She kept insisting that the clothes were to fine for her to wear, and that I shouldn't have given her the new clothes. I then told her that because she was an extension of me that I required all my ladies and maids to always look their best. If Camelot was willing to let their servants look unreasonable that was their own dealing, but as a maid of mine, that certainly would not do.

Saying goodbye to Mena and Trion, and my other knights was especially hard. But I knew that I was doing the right thing. Uther always regarded my knights with worry and discontent. My knights were never his to order, and he knew that. So, I knew by leaving them I was mending some ties that were broken when I left. But, it also put me in a very vulnerable position.

I rode on my horse Triton with my dark pleated maroon dress with a full ridding skirt to cover my saddle and legs, and buckled high on my neck was a grey cape that covered everything down to my knees. My hair was pulled into a thick braid, with a gold floral head band at the front of my head.

The leader of the escort, Sir Leon rode next to me. I recognized him as one of Arthur's most trusted knights. He was a kind man, but since he came to get me every time we were around each other the small talk that we had was more than uncomfortable for the both of us, and I think I knew why.

"Uther requested to Arthur that you to escort me didn't he?" I asked out nowhere. He was talking about the weather and something about a rainstorm causing trees to fall down and the most direct route to Camelot was unusable. So we had to take a different way

It was a long shot question, but the look of complete surprise which was written on his face answered everything for me before he was able to clear his throat, "Yes milady, I think he wanted us to get better acquainted."

"Oh I know he wants us to get better acquainted. You are one of Camelot's most loyal Knights. I remember you when we were younger. You were always with Arthur, and are one of his closest friends to this day if I remember correctly."

"Arthur is a good man." He replied diplomatically.

"You know why Uther requested you be sent, right?" I asked.

"I think I can suspect why he would." He said with a faraway look.

"Uther did the same thing to my mother, you know. He forced my mother to marry one of his most trusted knights, and it bonded her to Camelot. Now he wishes for Arthur to do the same to me. Uther hopes that by you and me getting to know each other that perhaps you and I will be compatible."

"I suspected as much, Princess." He replied back, not daring to look at me while doing so.

"Leon, look at me." I said, and when he obeyed I looked into his eyes. He really was Leon the Loyal as Arthur tended to call him. He would do anything that was ever asked of him and I knew it. But something was there that showed he didn't want this union as much as I. "Arthur will never force anyone to marry anyone I don't want to, and I can tell you don't want to marry me."

Leon didn't blush but stuttered and tried to reply back without trying to hurt my feelings. "Princess, it's not that I don't think… or want to… or um..."

I stopped him from talking, "Leon it's alright." I said reassuringly. "Who is the lucky girl that has your heart?"

If my first question that stopped him from talking about the stupid thunderstorm didn't shock him then this one certainly did, because as soon as I asked the question he just sat there with his mouth hanging open. "How did you know?" He finally asked, after a few moments.

I just chuckled to myself and finally was feeling like I could actually be comfortable around Leon. "A woman just knows, especially one who has seen the effects of an unhappy marriage. I like to think that my father was the same as you. Though I never knew of any woman that he loved before my mother, I like to believe that there had to have been somebody before her. So are you going to answer my question?" I asked again.

"She's another royal." He answered with a blush.

"Where did you meet her?" I asked with a smile, loving that we were finally getting to know each other without the awkwardness.

"I met her when I escorted the Lady Morgana to Nemeth last year, for a peace conference, and Uther sent Morgana as an envoy of Camelot." He answered.

"Ah, you met Princess Mithian didn't you?" I asked with a happy realization.

"Aye I did." He said with deep blush.

"Mithian is a beautiful woman. She would be a lucky to have you by her side."

"Have you ever met the Princess?" He asked.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her highness, but I have heard she is quite lovely and kind."

"That she is." He agreed, "But it can never be Princess. She's well obviously a Princess, and she would probably end up married to Arthur, if she was going to marry anyone."

"You do bring up a good point Leon, but just because that's so doesn't mean that it will happen that way. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. When is the next time you will be going to Nemeth?"

"Whenever Morgana goes next I guess…"

"Oh…" That could be a very long time until that happens then, "well did you happen to ask if you could write to her?" I asked with a little hope.

"Yes I did, and we have corresponded with each other, every now and then, but sometimes it just feels so hopeless." He answered honestly.

"Love is not hopeless Leon. Love is the very idea of hope. If it's meant to be then it will happen, you just have to keep doing what you've been doing and all will turn out the way it's supposed to."

"Thank you Princess." He said graciously, "What will we tell Arthur?"

"Leave that me, I will talk to my cousin." I replied. Our conversation became easier to handle, when it wasn't being forced. Leon was very charming and made me laugh in a very polite way.

It wasn't long until we stopped at a stream to water the horses. Freyda and I were walking around to stretch our legs. She was a shy one but, she was starting to open up. After losing both her parents with no one else to turn to I was able to see why she had a hard time opening up.

We continued to walk around just talking, but something was off. I grabbed a hold of Freyda's arm.

"What is it Princess?" She asked concerning.

"It's too quiet, listen… nothing, no birds chirping." I answered in a whisper. The silence of the woods, was suffocating my very breath. From behind me I heard a branch snap, and the moment a whirled around a loud violent cry sounded, as men burst forward into our clearing.

"Protect the Princess!" Leon cried as the knights of Camelot started to rush forward to stop the advance of the bandits. Red capes billowed around me as I grasped Freyda in a protective embrace her cries rising above the sound of metal clashing and the screams of men dying. I started to push Freyda to our horses. I had to get a hold of my sword that was still attached to Triton. Her clutch was strong and desperate as we rushed to the horses.

When I finally got to Triton, my horse sensed the danger and stood ready to do what was needed. I grabbed a hold of my own sword that had a long handle, and a slightly curved blade. I pushed Freyda behind Triton, "Stay here!" I commanded, and turned around to face the fight.

I stood with my sword ready to take whoever came at me unafraid. The knights were conquering over the bandits, one by one the enemy feel, but where one went down two other's replaced them, and I could tell the knights were tiring.

"Lothrielle!" A loud cry from Freyda rose above the other noise, and when I turned to her, a bandit was rushing towards me, with a bellow.

The man brought down his sword over his head. The moment our swords made contact, I could feel the strength of him forcing his will down on the sword. Quickly I stepped aside from causing him to stumble. The man caught his footing and swung back around, I stopped his sword with mine own and used his momentum to swing his sword around and with a downward strike my sword went through his foot. The bandit screamed in pain and dropped his sword. I removed my sword and with all the strength that I could muster, kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and causing him to fall on his back. I turned around again and was met with another thug. He was strong and advanced upon me using all his strength to get the better of me. I realized it to late that he was pushing me towards something and as I stumbled backwards I fell to my back. I brought my sword up in a futile way and the man threw it aside.

"I'm going to enjoy doing this, Milady." His voice came out in a low raspy voice full of malice and hate; mocking my title, as he raised his sword above me. I don't know why, but I froze with fear not knowing what was going to happen.

When I resolved that this was the end for me, a blur of a strong man rushed thru the air as if he was flying and tackled the man away from me, and I was absolutely stunned. The man that saved me rained down heavy blows with his fist connecting it each time with the bandits face, over and over again.

From the back I could see that the brute who sought to take my life stood no chance against the man who was now towering over him.

He stood tall as a tree and looked to be as strong as an ox. He wore a sleeveless tunic, showing off his enormous arm muscles. The moment he turned around to face me and I finally saw his face; if only for a second my heart stopped. The man had short blonde hair and a long face with a strong jaw line that had the smallest amount of scruff which emphasized his masculinity. His broad chest and shoulders rose and fell from heavy breathing. He looked to be around the same age as Arthur. He could have been a fearsome person to behold if it wasn't for the deep blue eyes filled with concern that seemed to search out for my very soul when he looked at me.

By now I could sense the fight coming to a swift end, but all that I noticed was the man that slowly made his way to me.

"Princess!" Freyda's voice brought me back to what was going on around me, as she rushed to my side and started to help me up. She brushed off the dirt of my skirt and cape, and made sure that I was alright. "Milady, are you alright?" she finally asked.

"Yes I'm alright Freyda. I'm alright." I answered reassuringly and she again clung to me in a desperate hug.

"Milady please don't ever do that again. I was scared to death that something was going to happen to you." She pleaded.

"Something almost did." I said after patting her back and slightly pushed her away from me, so I can meet the man that saved my life. His head was bowed in respect, after having caught my title, but I longed to see his eyes again.

Before I could say something, "Princess! Are you alright?" Leon's voice yelled from a short distance away and he rushed to my side just as Fredya did.

"Yes, I am fine. This man saved my life." I answered and gestured to the one who stood taller then everyone around him. "What's your name?" I asked. The top of my head just barely came to the level of his lips.

He lifted his head and answered, "My name is Percival, Milady." He bowed his head again, but looked back at me when he was done. Though his voice was deep and strong to match his overall demeanor, it was also gentle and soothing. A voice that when he said his name made my heart skip a beat. Just from his actions I was able to tell that he wasn't as intimidating as he looked.

"Thank you Percival for saving my life." I replied back.

"You are welcome, milady." He said back again, making sure to use the correct titles.

"Please, call me Lothrielle." I said and reached out my hand to touch his arm. The moment I did a surge of heat passed between me and I quickly retracted my hand from him, even though every part of me wanted to reach out and touch him again. "I will forever be in your debt, how can I repay you?" I asked with sincerity wanting to hear his voice again.

"No payment is need… Lothrielle." He tested my name out, and the moment it left his lips, I knew that my name was meant to be said by him.

Before I could answer him to say that there had to be something that I could do a cry of pain and shouts of knights rushing to a fallen comrade commanded my attention. Leon and I rushed to the knight.

"Move!" I ordered as I came up to the circle of men, "Give him some air." I knelt down next to the man; his jaw was clenched tightly in pain. I looked down and noticed that he had a deep cut running across the side of his torso. I quickly removed my cape from shoulders and pressed it to the wound tightly, and the man let out a gasp of pain. "We have to get him to Camelot, or he will die." I said to Leon.

"We are still a few days out; we won't make it in time." He replied back to me.

"My village is just a mile from here, we can take him there. We don't have an experienced healer but there are those that will be able to help."

"I've worked as a healer. I can take care of him." I said to the men around me.

"Let's move!" Leon ordered, and as men came to pick up the knight, Percival picked the grown man up all by himself, and gently carried him all the way to a horse that was brought forward. Another man rode with the injured knight to make sure that he didn't fall off, and we all raced to the village that sat at the bottom of the hill. I wish I was able to stay and look at the sight but I was ushered to keep moving as we galloped down the hill to the middle of the village.

The people of the village all ran out to see the commotion. It has probably been a long time since they've seen any royalty grace their town, and we came to a sharp halt and I swung myself off my horse.

"Mother!" Percival yelled, and a small woman with dark blonde hair pulled into a bun, rushed forward. She had a sweet face, with the smallest amounts of wrinkles. Her eyes were the same as Percival's.

"What's happened my dear?" She asked as she came forward.

"Camelot escort was attacked by bandits I would guess from Cenred's kingdom. One of the knights has been gravely injured." He gestured to the man that still sat on his horse in pain with the other still sitting behind him.

Her innocent look and demeanor changed with in a fraction of a second, to a determined face. "Bring him this way!" she ordered as she ran towards a house right off the center of the village. I assumed it was hers. "Make way!" she yelled at the other villagers, and grabbed a hold of some of the other women. For a small woman she commanded a great deal of respect from everyone as the listened to her demands. Percival carried the injured man and followed his mother, and Leon and I followed him.

When we were in the house, a table was already cleared, and Percival's mother and two other helpers quickly laid down a sheet, and Percival laid the knight down.

"Mother," Percival spoke up, "The Princess here has worked with healers before but she will need your help." He gestured to me.

I nodded to her, and she did the same back, "What do you need princess?" She asked as if she were a knight of Camelot herself, and was about to be sent on her on quest.

After naming off all the things I would need, the other woman quickly went to work. Percival's mother and I worked on getting the knight's chainmail and tunic off of him. The process was long, and tiring. The knight lost a lot of blood, but we were able to clean the knights wounds, and stitch him back up and create a salve to fight off any infections, but when we were done, all our aprons that we were all wearing was covered in blood. Making sure that the knight was stable, other men came to get him and carefully carry him to the encampment on the edge of the village.

"Thank you so much for all of your help." I announced to the women in the house. They all curtseyed politely to me and walked out, all except Percival's mother.

"I never caught your name." I said when we were finally alone.

"My name's Eleanor, princess." She replied.

"Please call me Lothrielle. Thank you again for helping me."

"You are very welcome." She said as we walked out of the house.

"So what is the Princess of Leonesse doing in the woods, with an escort of knights from Camelot?" She asked as we walked about the village.

"It will soon be my cousin Prince Arthur's coronation as the crowned Prince, I was on my way there, when we were attacked. Your son saved my life. If he didn't show up when he did I don't think I would be here now."

Eleanor's face beamed with pride when I recounted what happened, and how her son came just in time. "Your son is quite remarkable." I finished when we stopped at the edge of the village. Out in the field I saw Percival playing with the small children of the village. I could hear the screams of delight from the children. Something about bring down the giant. The laughter increased the moment I saw a girl get thrown up in the air and was caught. Percival spun around and around as the children around him laughed with amusement. I didn't realize it, but a wonderful smile broke out on my face, and Eleanor watched as she followed my gaze and realized I was looking at her son.

"He has quite a way with children." She said, after a few moments.

"Yes he does." I replied not letting myself look anywhere else but at him. "Everything seems so peaceful here. Like this part of the kingdom is untouched from the rest of the world."

"I wish that were true, Princess. But I'm afraid it isn't."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The bandits that attacked your party are part of many that have plagued this land. We are near the border of Cenred's kingdom, and he sends his bandits to rile us up. We have pleaded with King Uther to send a patrol to help us, but, nothing has happened. We have lost a lot of good men because of it."

"I'm sorry. I will speak to the Prince and King personally when we get to Camelot, and make sure a patrol comes to your aid. I give you my word."

"Thank you Princess. It would mean the world to us."

"After all that you and your son have done for me it's the least that I can do." I looked back out to the field. The children and Percival were making their way back towards us. I unconsciously started to smooth my hair back; now realizing that after the hours spent working on the knight that I probably looked horrible.

When he finally reached us all the kids save two little girls ran back to their homes. "How is he?" He asked us, but looked at me.

"He was badly wounded but I think he will recover." I answered him. "All thanks to you and your mother."

He smiled wide showing off his wonderful teeth, "But, I didn't do anything." He answered back to me.

"On the contrary, you have done so much. I will always be in you and your family's debt." I felt a tug at my dress and when I looked down it was the two little girls. The both of them had the same eyes and hair as their mothers. "Oh hello, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you two. What are your names?" I asked, in the sweetest voice that I could.

"My name's Kaylan and this is Elena. You are very pretty." The girl who tugged on my dress answered.

"Oh why thank you. I think you two are beautiful as well. Just like your names." The two girls giggled to each other.

"Alright you two let's go, time to get washed up." Eleanor spoke up, and grabbed a hold of the hands of the protesting girls and walked away.

"They are so sweet." I said to Percival, "Are they your little sisters?" I asked.

He only nodded and stepped next to me and we walked back slower than Eleanor. "Yes. They are my favorite girls in the world." He answered back.

I couldn't help but smile at that. An older brother who loves his siblings, was a wonderful attribute, I thought. I listened as he talked about each one, and I laughed at each story that was told of them. I was lost in our walk and conversation, I didn't even notice the happy looks from the other villagers, or the smiles from the other knights as we walked around the village. By the time we were done it was almost night fall, and we were almost to the encampment.

I knew this moment was soon to be spoiled, so I spoke up, "Percival I know I've said this a thousand times already, but thank you!"

He gave a slight chuckle that only made me smile. "You don't have to keep thanking me. I was just happy I could help you. When do you leave?"

"If we can move our knight, then tomorrow. We have to get him back, to Camelot, where he can be better treated. I'm not an expert healer and he needs more experienced hands than mine." I confessed.

"I wish it didn't have to be so soon." Realizing what he said, he started to stutter, "I mean what I meant to say is that, um… I think my sisters would have wanted to spend more time with you."

"Oh no doubt I would have loved to spend more time with them as well. But I think they're older brother would've commanded most of my attention." I replied, never having been so bold, when flirting with a man before.

Percival found it hard to say anything after that, and coughed uncomfortably. But hidden behind his fist was a slight blush and a small smile. "I think it's best if we um, both retire." He suggested.

"I think you are right… Percival." I remained were I stood though not wanting to leave his side.

"Milady, if it's alright, may I have permission to see you before you leave?"

"Yes you have my permission. Till tomorrow then."

"Till tomorrow," he agreed, "Goodnight… Lothrielle."

I shuddered when he said my name. "Goodnight Percival." I replied, and slowly walked away, towards the center of all the tents, where Freyda stood ready to help me get ready for sleep.

"Milady." She said with a curtsey. "Did you have a pleasant walk with Percival?" She said with a kind smile that held a hidden amusement.

"As a matter of fact I did, Freyda, thank you." I said with a wink, "Shall we get ready for bed?"

"As you wish your highness." She sweetly answered.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Your Highness, it's time to leave." Leon called out. Our camp was already packed, and the men saddled their horses. We were going to ride hard and as fast as we could to Camelot and hopefully we would arrive with enough time to fully help, the knight that was injured.

"Thank you, Sir Leon." I called back. I stood facing Percival, wishing that somehow he would be able to come with us. "Percival, like I promised your mother I will talk to the king to send troops to patrol this border, and help your village."

"Thank you Lothrielle, your kindness will not be forgotten." He assured me.

"Nor yours." I said, and reached for his hand, "I want you to have this." I placed a small silver ring in his hand that was connected to a chain. "To remember me, in case we don't see each other again."

"I don't think there will ever be a chance that we won't see each other again milady." He replied and clutched the ring in his hand.

"I hope you're right, Percival." I rose to the tips of my toes and kissed his cheek. It was a fast act and certainly the boldest thing I have ever done. "Goodbye." I finished and rushed to my horse, where a knight was waiting to help me up.

The moment I was on I spurred my horse into a swift gallop and sped away from this village, and didn't slow down until I knew our whole company was far away from the village. Where other knights took over leading our party and I fell back to be next to Leon again.

"I guess our union is definitely out of the question then." Leon said jokingly, which cause the both of us to laugh.

"I don't know if we'll ever see him again, but I owe him my life." I replied.

"Hhmm, who was it who told me if it was meant to happen than it would?"

"Alright that's enough out of you." I jokingly scolded.

"I'm just saying, milady. If I could in anyway end up with Mithian, than I think that the same could happen with you and Percival."

"I certainly hope so." I said with a sad look. "But, enough of this sad talk, we are supposed to be ridding hard to Camelot. So let's go." I ordered, and once again the company started a faster pace again, not wanting to waste any time, that could be spent with our loved ones back home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The moment I saw the city of Camelot again, my very breath was labored with excitement. It was almost night of the day after we left the Percival's village, and the moment the walls came into view each person spurred their horse to go faster. We were finally home, and the joy of seeing such a promising sight pushed all of us to rush forward as fast as possible.

"Lottie!" I could hear Arthur's excited shouts, the moment he saw me enter the courtyard of the citadel. In no time he was next to my horse, helping me down and pulling me into a crushing hug. "I'm so happy you're back little cousin."

"I'm so happy to be back." I replied and we pulled away. "You must tell me of all the exciting things that have happened after I left."

"I will! I promise, let's go, I know father is extremely excited to have you back."

"Oh I bet he's absolutely ecstatic to have me back." I replied sarcastically.

"Now I know you both parted on different terms, but believe it or not he was happy to get the letter that not only were you coming back but you planned to stay and be Leonesse's ambassador. And I will admit I was happy to hear the exact same thing."

"I'm glad Arthur, because I think I've been away for far too long, and I don't want to miss anything else that happens. Which reminds me, I need to speak with you and your father, about a patrol that needs to be sent out to a village; they are having problems with bandits from Cenred's kingdom."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, just my own OC's.

A/N: I want to thank all the people who have started following this story, have made this story part of their favorites, or have left comments. It truly has been so much fun to put my imagination into words, and to make it a story. So again for those who have done all of the above, from the bottom of my heart thank you. If you want to see the costumes my characters wear and look like, go to my hereticheir profile on polyvore .com This chapter picks up at episode eight of the first season! ENJOY!

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End, The Last Princess of Leonesse

I was dressed in a fitted black long sleeve top, with a gold flower designed skirt, and my hair was pulled back out of my face into a low bun. It was very low maintenance, because today Arthur and I decided to be lazy and just spend the day with each other. Arthur and I were sitting in his room, as he told me everything that happened while I was away. Lancelot sounded nice, and I wish I was here to meet him. I was absolutely livid when I found out Gaius was almost fired because of some idiot with a stupid scar, claiming to have a cure for all ills, 'and that didn't sound like magic? Really?' He even had a stupid name as Edwin. 'I mean really!' And then he told the story about Sophia…

"What do you mean you almost got married?" I yelled at Arthur, "Are you insane?"

"No I'm not insane…." he tried to defend.

"Only an insane person would marry someone they only have known for two days." I interrupted.

"But… I didn't…" He trailed off but avoided eye contact with me.

"You're lying to me. What did you do?" I glared at him and moved closer so he couldn't avoid my strict gaze. When he didn't answer, I spoke again, "Arthur?"

"Ugh, fine…" He said and moved away from me, "According to Merlin, and I don't remember this at all, I just want you to know that… Apparently Sophia and I um, mmloped." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" I asked getting angrier that it was taking longer than it should've to get the information out of him.

"I said, Sophia and I eloped." He answered.

For a moment I was absolutely speechless, before I said the first thing that came to my mind, "For the love of god, please do not tell me you consummated that elopement, and there's a baby prince on the way, because if so I swear to all that is good and holy I will castrate you Arthur Pendragon."

"No!" He intervened, "God no Lothrielle. Merlin got me out of there before anything happened."

"And how did he manage to do that?"

"According to him, he was able to knock me out with a lump of wood, and get me back here." He answered truthfully.

We manage to be able to just stare at each other before I broke the silence, "BAHAHAHAHA….." I laughed for minutes after that almost to the point where I was rolling on the floor, but I was able to restrain myself from doing so. But the tears rolling down my face, and the ach I felt in my sides for laughing so hard was well worth it.

"It's really not that funny." Arthur probably said for the umpteenth time in the last couple of minutes. His face was red with embarrassment, and one of his hands was scratching the back of his head, trying not to look at me.

"I have to disagree with you, Arthur. That is very funny."

"No it's not." He fought back.

"Can you imagine how big that lump of wood, would have to have been to knock you out?" I replied again and then started laughing. I struggled to stop after seeing the impatient glare I was receiving from him. "I'm sorry. I'll stop now."

"Thank you." He replied.

"Speaking of elopements, and marriage proposals," I spoke again after I sobered up, "I have something to tell you." I started with a kind smile.

"And what is that?"

"Leon and I are not going to get married."

"What?"

"Don't play ignorant with me Arthur; you know exactly what I said. And don't even think about denying that you didn't know what you were doing when you sent him to escort me back." My voice started rising, with my temper.

"Calm down. Your right I did know. But do you honestly think that I don't have your best interest at heart. Leon is the best man I know."

"I don't disagree with you Arthur, but we can never be happy with each other."

"But you both could be fond of each other."

"I don't want fondness, Arthur, I want love. And I know you want the same as well."

"We're royalty, Lothrielle. That is a luxury that we will never have."

"What about when your king? Then we both can marry who we really want."

"You know as well as I that my father will never wait until he is dead to have you married or even me. He would want to make sure that Leonesse remains subservient to Camelot. And for me a union that would best affect Camelot. I at least could make sure that you are taken care of by someone who will be loyal to you, and put you above all others."

"Arthur, my mother was subjected to this same treatment, and she was never happy."

"I know which is why I suggested Leon. Trust me when I say my father's choice was much worse."

"What do you mean?"

"My father suggested that Sir Donovan go and escort you back, and…entice you." He sneered the last part with evident disgust.

"Wait the bald brute with scar that runs down is cheek." Arthur nodded in response. I recognized the name immediately. Serving girls were in love with him. They thought he was the most rugged man alive. But, more than a few times I heard that he was less then honorable when it came to his treatment of woman. "He's a thug. A beast, a monster. How he's even a knight of the realm is beyond me, but how can your father even possibly suggest him?"

"To answer your first question, Donovan has a very aggressive fighting style and gets the job done, much like Valiant. And my father admires that about him. He has been a knight for my father for years now. And your second question. You are a head strong and determined young woman. My father fears that, so he wanted a marriage arranged that would make you submissive."

I didn't like the answer that was given to me, but I knew that it was the correct assumption. "Your father is a cruel man, Arthur." I said quietly in deep reflection, and walked away from him to gaze out of a window.

"My father is a calculating man. He knows how to control others, but he does love us." He replied pointlessly, and stepped up behind me with his arm slung across my shoulder.

"He loves you. He man handles me. My kingdom and I are just pawns in Camelot's game of life. We struggle to stay alive, and I'm auctioned off to the highest payer." I replied sadly.

"Lothrielle, this is why I suggested Leon. He is the kindest man I know. You can learn to appreciate him, even if you can never love him."

"Is that what you want to be told, when an engagement is announced for you? You can learn to appreciate her, even if you'll never love her."

"You know I don't want to hear that. And a big part of me hopes endlessly that you and I will never have to hear those words when it really comes down to it. But, at least think about Leon."

I remained silent; everything I promised Leon was starting to turn empty. I looked out past the walls of the city and past the trees of the forests. Out there was a gentle man with beautiful eyes, and a silver ring around his neck, who I hoped was thinking about me as I was of him.

"Leon and I can never happen, Arthur. He's in love with someone else."

I stopped the conversation there, and told him of my own experiences of home. Mena and Trion's wedding and spending my time at the island castle. Obviously leaving out the part about my magic.

We were in the middle of eating lunch together when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Agh!" I clutched my head. It felt like someone was trying to pry into it.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked with worry.

"I'm fine." I replied. Almost instantly I felt another pain, along with a voice, _'Help me! Please!' _I heard a voice of a little boy cry.

"Did you hear that?" I asked aloud.

"Hear what?" Arthur asked again confusingly. "Are you sure you're fine?"

'_Please. You have to help me.' _The voice said again. While clutching at my head, a whirled my head around the room, searching for the voice.

"I don't think you're alright. I'm taking you to your Chambers." Arthur said, and grabbed a hold of my arm to assist me up and out of the room.

'_Help me. They're searching for me.' _The voice invaded my mind. I felt like this was something I wasn't supposed to be able to hear.

'_Why are they searching for you?'_ This time I knew that voice. How could I not? It was the voice of Merlin. We were walking in the hallway now, and he was nowhere in sight. I glanced at Arthur, and he was un-phased with what was happening.

'_They're going to kill me!'_ The child's voice cried again. The whole time this conversation was going on, where ever it was going on was splitting my head in two.

'_This way. Run. Run!' _Merlin voice shot out in my head again with urgency.

We reached my chambers, and the pain was gone. My room was closer to Arthur this time round, as they were more permanent quarters, with a connecting room for Freyda. Arthur escorted me to my bed. "Arthur I'm fine I promise." The pain subsided a lot, but I still felt a small headache from what happened.

"I'm sure you are but I still want Gaius to see you." When he said that, Freyda opened the door carrying a basket of laundry. "Freyda, alert Gaius that the Princess is feeling unwell." He ordered.

"Yes your highness." She replied quickly with a curtsey. Setting the basket down, she quickly exited where she entered.

"Really this is unnecessary Arthur. I'm doing fine. No need to cause such a fuss." I chided

"I am your older cousin, and am charged to take care of you. So forgive me when I say, stop being so stubborn and let me help you."

"Fine." I gave up and lay down on my bed.

"Thank you." He answered smugly, clearly happy that he won this one over me, before he awkwardly was looking around for something to do. "So…What now?"

"Really?" I asked un-amused.

"What? I've never actually taken care of anyone when they've fallen ill."

His small confession brought a smile to my lips. "Alright, I could use a cup of water." I suggested kindly.

"Right." He muttered and walked off in search for the pitcher and cups, and brought it back to me. "Do you need help?" He asked and handed me the cup.

I let out a small chuckle, "Arthur it's just a small headache, I'm not paralyzed." I answered before taking a sip.

"From the way you were clutching your head I would have to disagree. Your very face was contorted in pain, it seemed like a griffin was trying to pry its way out of your head."

"Thank you for the imagery." I replied sarcastically, and set the cup down on my bedside table.

Before he was able to reply, a knock sounded at my door. "Enter." Arthur called out.

"Your highness," A guard came in and bowed to us, "excuse the interruption but the king wishes to speak to you Prince Arthur. It's a matter of urgency."

"We will be there immediately." I answered and swung my legs back over the side of my bed.

"What? No, you're staying here." Arthur demanded.

"Really Arthur, do not issue orders at me. You had your chance at playing physician, and I'm fine now, all thanks to you. Not to mention you said, today was a day that you and I were going to spend together." I reminded him. I almost started to bat my eyes and pout and pretend to be a child, but really how embarrassing would that have been. I mean really, how old was I? Six?

"Fine, come along." He gave in and we walked together to the council room.

"I don't know why you insisted on coming really…" Arthur started to argue again as we walked into the room.

"Arthur hush." I whispered. Uther was standing at the head of the table, when heard us walk in. He looked at the both of us. "Your majesty." I greeted with a small curtsy.

"If I remember correctly I only summoned Arthur." He replied.

"If you do not wish to have me in your presence Sire, then I can leave." I snapped back.

I knew he caught the real meaning of what I was saying. "No you may stay. Maybe you can prove yourself useful." This was how it was really going to be, snide comments and angry banters and threats back and forth between the two of us.

Arthur catching the tension filled in the room spoke up before I could say anything else. "Father what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Two druids have been reported to have been in the market place. One was apprehended, the other escaped. A small boy, in fact." I became more alert the moment he said that.

'Was that who was speaking in my head?' I asked myself, 'I have to find Merlin.'

Uther went on to explain that he received a tip from a merchant that a druid contacted him for supplies needed to exit the city, and explain the mechanics of the trap he set.

"The Druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies." Arthur started when Uther was done, "He meant no harm. Is it necessary to execute him?"

"Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated."

"The Druids are a peaceful people." I replied.

"Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak."

"Some would say that paranoia is a sign of weakness." I countered.

"Last time I checked it was Camelot that was aiding Leonesse in protecting its weak boarders." His voice starting to rise with his temper.

"And if I recall once you protected our boarders out of love. Slaughtering innocent people, your people in fact, is not love." Letting the sound of my voice reach his in volume.

"I'm protecting my people!"

"You are putting fear in the hearts of your people, and calling that protection."

"Father, Lothrielle. Stop." Arthur interrupted. Before turning to Uther. "Father, showing mercy can be a sign of strength…"

"Our enemies will not see it that way." He stopped Arthur before he was able to continue. "We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy. Search every inch of the city."

I turned from both Arthur and Uther, and exited the room; the glare from Uther digging into my back as I left without another word. Somewhere behind me I could hear the sound of Arthur hastening his steps to catch up with me.

"Lothrielle, wait." He called, and reached for my arm to stop me and turn me around. "What were you thinking? You can't speak to my father that way. Are you trying to get yourself sent to the dungeons?"

"Your father would never send me to the dungeons. Leonesse's forces maybe weak, but to incur the wrath of my mother would be devastating to both kingdoms."

"That maybe so, but you need to tread carefully. You may be in direct line to your throne, but if he has to he could remove you."

"Arthur, what are you saying? He can't do that!"

"Lothrielle, he holds military power over Leonesse, and I am also a Prince of Leonesse if you care to remember. My mother was a Princess of Leonesse as well. My father doesn't do anything out of memory of my mother, and you and I both know that. But that can change, if you keep defying my father at every turn."

Never before has the gravity of what I was doing weighed on me so heavily before. "Arthur…I…he can't…" I stumbled over my words, and tears started to well up in my eyes.

Arthur pulled me into a protecting hug, "Lothrielle you are like a sister to me, and I will protect you. But, you have to make it up with my father. You're an ambassador of Leonesse. I can't care for your people the way that you could. I am not what's in the best interest to your kingdom, you are. But, you need to be more diplomatic in your dealings with my father."

"It's just so hard. Have you heard your father?" I asked and pulled away from him.

"Yes, this is why I am telling you this. So at least think about what I have said. Alright?"

I nodded to Arthur in response. My voice still shook from the realization of what I was doing, the danger that I was putting my people in.

"You aren't going to like this, but my father has ordered that the execution for the druid be brought up in the next hour. He has… ordered for you and I to both be in attendance."

"I understand." I said calmly. Executions were never something I ever took part in, and it was looking like Uther wanted to break my very spirit, with his cruelty.

.

.

.

"I can't watch this." I whispered to Arthur beside me. We stood on the balcony of the courtyard, looking out over the gathered crowd. I struggled to stop my bottom lip from trembling, but it was all in vain.

"Just close your eyes, when it happens. And when it's over I'll turn you around and escort you back. I'll let you know when it's safe to open your eyes again." Arthur set the plane up.

I almost protested, but in my head, I knew I wasn't going to be able to stand the sight of it. "Thank you." I replied back just as quietly as before.

Arthur nodded, his reply, "People of Camelot," Uther began as the druid man was brought to the executioners block, and stood waiting for the end. "The man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as a warning to your people." He directed the last part to the druid.

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you." The druid looked up at Uther. Looking right into Uther's eyes to face the man's soul.

'If only he knew, how futile the effort truly was.' I thought.

"Close your eyes now." Arthur commanded in hoarse whisper.

I did as I was told the last thing I saw was Uther raising his hand to signal the executioner. The sound of the axe making contact sounded over and over again, along with another sharp pain in my head as before followed by a loud cry of a child, the same child, _'No!'_

"Agh!" I grasped for Arthur's arms knowing that he would be there, and at the same time clutched my head. I felt a powerful surge of magic that almost had me on the floor, if Arthur wasn't there to steady me.

"Are you alright?" He asked not wanting to draw attention to us from his father.

"I don't know." I weakly replied.

"Let's get you inside." Arthur didn't wait for a reply and just moved me off the balcony and out of the heat of the sun.

"Lothrielle what's going on with you? Is it the same headaches from last time?" He asked

"Yes, except this one felt worse than the other ones." I replied just as feebly as before.

"Alright I'm sending for Gaius immediately. You need to be looked at." He said urgently.

"I'm not going to argue with you." I agreed, and we started to move in the direction to the physician's chambers.

"Ah your highnesses." Gaius greeted us as we walked into his workshop. "Princess your maidservant said you needed me, but when I got to your chambers you weren't there."

"Yes sorry Gaius. The king summoned Arthur, and I insisted on going as well." I replied back to him with a smile. "It's good to see you again." I moved across the room and he embraced me in a fatherly hug like I was his own daughter. Even though I didn't have my own father anymore, at least I still had Gaius.

"It's good to see you to my dear. But are you alright?"

"I don't know what it is Gaius…" I said and gave him a look. With my back turned to Arthur I mouthed the word, 'Magic.' "I have been getting these headaches all day."

"Ah, well let's get you sorted out then." He replied with a knowing look. "Your highness I'm sure you have somewhere else to be. I will take good care of your ward." He assured Arthur.

"Well I do have a command from my father, but as long as your sure…"

"I'm positive."

Arthur nodded with a thankful smile, "Alright I have to go search the town now."He said and walked to me, "After you're done here, I want you to go to your chambers and wait there. We will have dinner together."

"Alright." I answered, and he turned from me and walked out of the chambers.

When it was safe to speak again Gaius started, "What's really happening?" He asked.

I retold him everything that was going on with me since the first time I felt the pain, leaving out the fact that I heard Merlin's voice. "I know somehow the druid boy was connected."

"Druid's have the ability to talk to other's with magic through the use of telepathy. It could be the little boy trying to send out a signal to anyone close to him with magic to come to his rescue. Tell me did you acknowledge him? Did you reply back?"

"No, I never got the chance, the pain was to strong, and I couldn't concentrate. Why was it hurting?"

"You aren't use to someone invading your mind like that, I assume."

"No, it felt different. It felt like I was easdropping on another conversation. That probably doesn't make sense, but it felt like I wasn't supposed to hear what was going on."

"I wish I could tell you, something that would help, but I don't know what else to say. But, I do know this. Lothrielle, I don't want you to go looking for the boy. It could be extremely dangerous for you."

"Gaius, what you are telling me to do is to abandon that child. I can't do that. What if he's hurt? He's in trouble, I need to try and get him out of the city."

"Lothrielle no! What would happen if you are caught? Think of your kingdom. You know Uther's threat. He would sentence anyone if they were helping the boy and a Princess in line to a throne, which Arthur can also take. Regardless if you are the Queen's niece, and Arthur's ward, he won't care. You need to stay far away from the boy."

"Why is it now that everyone is so concerned that Uther will force my family off the throne, and set his own son on it? What has happened while I was away?"

Gaius stopped short of answering my question; he even looked hesitant to form a reply.

"Gaius, your silence is scaring me."

"When you left the last time a suggestion was brought up that if you ever gave any trouble or you challenged the king's rule, you could always be removed, and Arthur take your place."

"Did anyone speak up? Did anyone try to defend my kingdom?" My voice rose with concern.

"Arthur of course did, Geoffrey. But not having a firm ambassador here and not having any of your own nobles here was a sever detriment. You need to win back the confidence of the court."

"Do you really think Uther would do something like that? Remove his own deceased wife's family from the throne?"

"Do you think that Uther is capable of executing a child?" He asked rhetorically. It was an obvious answer. Right now, Arthur is out looking for a child so that he could succeed his father in death.

"Everything feels like it's slipping thru my fingers, Gaius. No matter how hard I continue to try and keep them from falling they do anyways. Will Leonesse fail to continue because its royalty failed in their duty to care for them? Is that really to be my family's legacy? The last Princess of Leonesse."

"I think not milady. Just remember what is promised to come about in Arthur's reign. Albion. Peace. Everlasting Peace. It will get worse before it gets better. And as a whole both kingdoms will emerge from this refiner's fire, as sparkling jewels to the rest of the kingdoms."

"Thank you, Gaius." I replied and leaned into him. He draped one arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head like my father would do. The moment was short lived though, when Merlin waltzed into the workshop.

"Lothrielle!" He called happily.

"Merlin!" I crossed the room I strides. Merlin's hug was inviting and warm.

"I was wondering when I was going to see my favorite apprentice. How've you been? Have you been practicing?"

"I have." I answered, "I've learned so much, let's talk and you can fill me in on everything."

"I thought for sure Arthur would've told you everything."

"Well of course. He told me what his point of view was, but I want to know what really happened. I know you were involved in all of it so tell me!" It must've taken hours when he and I were both finally done talking about everything. He showed me the staff that he got when he destroyed Sophia and her father. He told me about Morgana and her suspected visions.

"You think her to be a seer, don't you?" I asked when I realized what they were getting at.

"Some of the things that she has dreamt have come to pass, and with Sophia and Arthur… everything that she saw in her dream happened." Gaius answered.

"What are we to do then?"

"She must never find out about her powers."

"Gaius, you can't possibly think that's wise. She needs to know."

"Lothrielle if she finds out what she is, do you know what she will think of herself if she were to ever know? She was raised to believe that magic is evil and that whoever practices it or possesses it are monsters. Is that what you want her to believe?"

"Gaius you know I don't, and to even ask such a question makes you seem foolish, which you're anything but. On the other hand Morgana has a right to know."

"What if Uther finds out? If he ever found out things would never be the same."

"If we live our lives saying 'what if', then we will look back on our failed destiny's saying 'we should've.' I refuse to live my life that way."

"Gaius?" Merlin finally spoke. Hardly did Gaius and I ever disagree on anything but this was something that we all had to talk about. "Do you know much about the Druids?" It was a random question that startled both me and Gaius.

Gaius gave me a look, and I knew that our conversation wasn't over. "Very little." He finally replied. "They're very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther. Merlin, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this."

"Me? No. Mixed up in what?" Merlin stuttered.

"Very convincing." I muttered underneath my breath. To which I earned a horrible attempt of a glare in response.

"For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar." Gaius answered. Seriously it was outstanding that no one figured out that he was a warlock.

"Well, I haven't done anything."

"Merlin..." Gaius was taking no prisoners, and was reading Merlin like a book.

"I heard the boy calling out." He spoke again, changing the topic slightly, "He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him... like he was inside my mind."

"Yes, I've heard of this ability. The Druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. Lothrielle had the same thing happen to her."

"Wait you did?" Merlin asked, and in response, I recounted word for word what I told Gaius.

"Was it the same for you? Did you experience any pain?" I asked wanting to know.

"I didn't." He answered honestly.

"While they're searching for this boy, both of you must be especially careful otherwise it'll be both your heads on the chopping block."

"Yes Gaius." I replied, meekly. I was already given strict warnings that I was stay out of Uther's way as best as I can.

"I'm always careful. You know me." Merlin said as well.

"Yes, Merlin, unfortunately I do."

"I'm going to go to my chamber, and rest." I said as I got up.

"Remember what I said." Gaius warned as I walked out. I knew he was talking about both Uther's and mine's relationship and Morgana's.

I nodded in response. I promised I would be better with Uther, but the subject of Morgana was far from over. I turned from him and slowly walked away; each step was placed with more caution and dread than the one before.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arthur was unable to have dinner with me so I was forced to have dinner with Morgana and Uther. I wanted to try and avoid him as much as I could, and though Morgana and I weren't the greatest of friends, I was thankful that she was here. When I was here last time our friendship did improve slightly, but it seemed to always be a competition between us, even if it was an unspoken one. And now she might also posses magic as well.

The silence was unnerving, and the tension was unbearable. When I finally couldn't stand the silence anymore, I spoke up. "Uncle, I would like to apologize for earlier today." The words came out like acid. "What I said, and the way I spoke to you was disrespectful, and I am truly sorry."

"I accept your apology Lothrielle. I hope you know that all I want is to have a good relationship with you. After all you are one of the last few family members Arthur has left, and I would hope that I can trust you for your unwavering support as much as Arthur does."

"You can my lord. I promise that I will try to be better. I wish to be a good leader for my people, and the only way that will happen is if I am taught. So I will watch more, and speak against you less." I rehearsed everything I said, hours before hand and the flattery of my words seemed to satisfy him.

Morgana who sat silent and watching us both, said nothing afterwards, and Uther noticed her uneasy spirit and demeanor. "You seem troubled, Morgana. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, My Lord. I'm sorry I'm not better company." She answered.

"I'm merely concerned for your welfare, that's all."

"Thank you, My Lord. All is well." Morgana wasn't well. Even though we talked hardly ever, even I could see that she was hiding something. But, Uther shrugged it off with ease. Before he spoke again, the door to the chambers opened, and Arthur walked in.

"What news of the hunt for the Druid boy?" Uther asked, and even though I was said for the hunt, I was happy that Uther was no longer looking at Morgana and me.

"We have conducted an extensive search. The boy is nowhere to be found." Arthur replied cautiously, and caught my eyes.

"You mean you failed to find him?" Uther said with disappointment.

"Perhaps he's already left the city." He suggested.

"You're telling me that a wounded boy is able to evade the guards and escape the city?" the very thought frustrated Uther, "Nonsense, someone's hiding him. I want him found."

Arthur look towards me for some support, and all I was able to do was give a slight nod. He knew why I was now starting to be careful with what I said when I was in Uther's presence, and it angered me that I couldn't speak my mind. "He's just a boy. What harm can he do?" Arthur asked.

"He is a Druid, and that makes him dangerous." Uther's reply when it came to magic rolled off his tongue like he truly believed it. Somehow he was able to thoroughly convince himself that magic was evil and anyone who sympathized was just as bad.

"The Druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed." Morgan spoke. It was shocking that she even agreed with her king. The very statement coming from her silenced the room before Arthur spoke again.

"I had no idea you were such an authority on Druids." He all but accused.

"Morgana is right. Double your efforts." Uther commanded.

As a dutiful son he obeyed, "Yes, father."

"Keep searching until you find him."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke the next day, and decided to visit with Morgana. There was something off with her last night, and after being filled in on her gifts I wanted to see how she was fairing. After getting dressed in a lavender colored dress, and pulling my hair out of my face so it all fell down my back, I made my way to her chambers. I got there and saw guards outside of the room, and the door wide open.

"Move." I commanded the guards who stood with their backs to me, as I approached.

One guard when he turned around looked like he was going to say something rude, but when he saw who was about to address, muttered unintelligibly, "Yes, of course, Princess." They parted for my bowing their heads in respect.

"Perhaps the Druid boy's hiding in your chambers. They're usually such a mess, you'd never know." I heard Morgana address someone in her room.

"It's hardly my fault I have such a lazy idiot for a servant." I heard Arthur's voice complain.

I stood outside the door, rooted to the spot. I could feel the presence of the guards wanting to look inside Morgana's chambers and I was blocking their way. I quickly turned around and gave them a look, and dismissed them with a flick of my wrist.

"If you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?" Morgana teased, and I could hear Arthur walking about the room. But what caught my eye, were a pair of small boots tip toeing behind a pillar. 'Oh Merlin!' I said to myself. I could tell it was him, with the great amount of control he had over his powers, and the complete disregard he had as he did it with two other people in the room.

"Really, I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities." Arthur replied sarcastically, obviously not seeing the boots that were moving. "And, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished."

The boots again start tiptoeing away and further into the room. There was a small movement where I saw dark hair move behind Morgana's changing screen. Now I knew where the boy was, and now I knew why Morgana said the things she said last night. She was putting on a mask for Uther, 'clever woman.' I was almost impressed.

"Well, I'll save you the trouble." Morgana said with slight amusement.

"Trust me, if I could find him, I would."

"The Druid boy's hiding behind the screen." Morgana said jesting, but the fact that she said that at all made me nervous. "I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on."

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?" Arthur asked with frustration.

"In my experience, you don't need any help looking like a fool. What are you waiting for? Take a look."

"Why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is that you do all day?" Arthur asked annoyed with the whole situation.

"Really Arthur," I announced my presence and walked in, both figures whirled around to see me stride in. Morgana looked like she was about to start panicking. "Is that what you think woman do all day is brush their hair? How you've had any experience with woman at all, I will never know." I mocked.

"I'm not putting up with this. Goodbye both of you." He replied and stomped out, and Morgana called after him, "Bye, Arthur. Good luck with the search!" With him out I quickly shut the door behind him and waited to make sure he was clear of the room.

"Lothrielle, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Morgana asked sounding like she was actually happy to see me.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing? But I think at the moment we may have bigger concerns. Merlin get out from behind the screen." I announced. Morgana's face turned to shock and then to fear.

There was sound of movement and then Merlin appeared out from behind the screen. He had an impish grin on his face, like I caught him stealing pastries from the castle cook.

"Really Merlin you promised." I said."

"I know, but Lothrielle, maybe it's a good thing that you know now. We need your help." He said and gestured me to come take a look.

I glided over to where he was, and I saw the little boy. He had piercing blue eyes, with dark hair matted to his forehead with sweat. His skin was an unhealthy pale color. Granted everyone in the room had fairly pale skin even me, but his wasn't right.

"He has a fever. " I announced as I touched his head, even though I knew they already knew that. I looked towards his arm and saw that it was bandaged. I quickly removed the bandage and saw his injury. "His wound's infected. We need to get him to Gaius."

"Lothrielle, we can't. I told Gaius that I wasn't involved.

"I promised the same thing, Merlin. Now look at where I am."

"Lothrielle please you're the only one that I know that can help him." Merlin pleaded. I looked at his eyes and then to Morgana and she was wishing the same thing. Both of them had longing and desperate looks, hoping for me to say yes.

"Fine." I replied and stood back up after stroking the child's cheek, "But I need to get to Gaius's workshop and prepare a paste that will help."

"Let's go." Merlin said, and turned to Morgana. "If anything happens come find us immediately."

"Alright." She agreed.

We quickly made our way to the workshop, the whole time I scolded Merlin for getting me into this. I grabbed herbs and other ingredients and worked it into a paste. I was going as fast as I could, while Merlin was searching through books to find more information. Muttering something about bites, bruises, burns, wounds and such.

"Ah infections." He grabs the book along with a few bottles and other herbs that we'd possibly need.

"Ah, there you are. I need you to pick some heather for me." Gaius announced and walked into the room.

"Er, can I do it later? We were just going out." Merlin asked.

"Who set this book out?" Gaius asked ignoring his question.

"It was Merlin." I answered, still at work with the paste.

"I was doing some reading." Merlin agreed.

"Oh?" Gaius said getting excited. "I'd given up hoping you might take more of an interest in my work."

"No. It's fascinating." He faked.

"Merlin, you are riddle wrapped up in a mystery."

"That's me." He joked, "I was just getting some cleaning supplies. Arthur's been complaining about the state of his chambers."

"I think Arthur's chambers can wait. I'm not missing the chance to begin your education." Gaius rejoiced.

"Really. I should go." Merlin looked at me for support. I just lifted my shoulders not knowing what to do.

"Sit! We'll start with some basic anatomy..." Gaius ordered and pulled out a giant volume, and slammed it on the table.

Both Merlin and mine eyes went wide, as we took in the sight of the book.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What took you so long?" Morgana cried, as Merlin and I rushed in to the chambers.

"Sorry. Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there's no stopping him." Merlin said, as I started to treat the little boy's wounds.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Morgana asked hesitantly over my shoulder.

"I'm doing my best." I answered, annoyed with the actual question. "I'm not as practiced as Gaius is."

"I'll get you some more water."

The room was silent, and Merlin and the boy were looking at each other like they were having a silent conversation. 'Wait they were having a conversation.' I realized with shook, 'And I'm not able to hear it.' I continued on with what I was doing.

"Speak to me." Merlin pleaded quietly.

"I don't know if he can't speak, or" Morgana spoke up and paused to think about what she wanted to say, "... he's just too scared to."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How is he?" I said as Gwen let me into Morgana's chambers.

"He's getting weaker." Morgana confessed. "Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked." She said to me, and then too Merlin, "We have to ask Gaius for his help." She turned and told Merlin the last part.

"We can't…" Merlin started.

"After all you've done, Merlin, you can't give up now!" Morgana interrupted, "Please! If he doesn't receive treatment, he'll die!"

"Alright." He agreed. "Lothrielle do you want to join?"

"Most definitely not." I declined the offer. After all this was most certainly a conversation I did not want to participate in.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I stood near Gaius as he examined. "You actually did a very good job, Lothrielle."

"Obviously not good enough." I felt defeated. I could've healed the druid boy no problem, but whenever I could use my gift, I wasn't able to because other people. So I try and help without magic and I still seemed to get it wrong.

Gaius went into further explain what I could've done better and then directed to everyone else in the room, "I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him."

"We will Gaius." Merlin agreed.

"So when I was telling you about the anatomy you really didn't care to hear any of it did you?" Gaius asked Merlin. Disappointment was evident in his voice.

"Not at the time being no. Sorry Gaius." It was a sincere apology.

"It's fine. But, there is one thing for sure, Lothrielle."

"What's that?"

"If you weren't a Princess, you'd make a very good physician." Gaius finished his work quickly and left the room to leave Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, and I to our plotting. We watched intensively as the guards stopped cart after cart that left the courtyard, probing it and checking everything for the small boy. The city was on complete lock down, and I didn't see any way that we were going to be able to get him out of here.

"The guards are searching everyone leaving the town." Gwen broke the silence first.

"There is another way out." Merlin started, "There's a secret door in the armory. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way."

"No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it." Morgana spoke, her determination was set.

"But I-I'm good with secret doors and things." Merlin countered.

"If you are caught, Uther will execute you." She said again.

"Morgana's right. You would be executed and there will be no way to get you out of it."

"The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle." Morgana said after me. It was the smartest thing. If any of the rest of us try to do it there would be no hope for any of us come out of it alive.

"Well, you'll need a key for the door." Merlin said in defeat.

"Who has it?" Gwen spoke for Morgana.

Merlin and I both looked at each other and replied together, "Arthur."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

While Merlin went to get the keys, I stayed with Gwen and helped Morgana and the boy prepare for their journey. This whole time that we have stayed and helped the boy, he still did not utter a sound. Then _'Thank you.'_ His voice rang in my head.

I was speechless. I looked towards Gwen and Morgana, and it seemed that they didn't hear anything that was going on. _'You're welcome.' _I replied with a sweet smile. Before I was able to ask the question that was constantly on my mind since this whole thing started, Morgana spoke up.

"It'll have to do." She said with a sigh.

"I feel I've put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you feel about it. I'm sorry." She spoke to Gwen. It was a sweet exchange and the level of concern and worry both women had for each other was tender. Reminding me of Mena and me.

"I know how it feels to face the threat of execution. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone." It was true. Just a couple months ago Gwen was going to be executed for something she didn't do, and the similarities between her case and this little boy's case were identical in almost every way.

A soft knock came from the door, and Merlin walked in after he announced himself, and Gwen got the door for Morgana.

"We're going to get you out of Camelot."Morgana says to the boy when Merlin strides into the room, "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked.

Morgana replied with a nod, and asked, "Did you get the keys?"

"Yeah. Er, the door is behind the shield at the far end of the armory."

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey. Be careful." Gwen says and walks out of the room.

I follow after her, "There's nothing more for me to do here. Good luck Morgana, you are very brave."

"Thank you, Lothrielle. For everything." It was genuine when she said that, and I walked out of the room hoping that by some miracle that this was actually going to work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When the warning bells went off I knew, that Morgana and the boy were discovered. So the next day when the morning came I quickly dressed and hastily made my way to the council chamber my loose fitted glittering dress swishing back and forth as I walked.

When I got to my destination I quietly walked in to stand by Arthur. Not to my surprise, I saw Morgana there, trying as hard as she could to remain brave, and not show how scared she really was, as we waited for the impending doom. When Uther walked into the room, it felt like the room dropped ten degrees color.

When Uther was told what happened, I waited for the beast to attack Morgana, "All this time, you've been hiding the boy in my own palace. How could you betray me like this?"

"I would not see him executed." Morgana acted brave, but the struggle to overcome her fear was palpable.

"I've treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?" His voice rose. And I knew all too well what was going to happen. After all, I as of late I've been on the receiving end of his temper, more than the rest, I would say.

"I did what I thought was right."

"You think its right to conspire with my enemies against me?"

"How can this child be your enemy? He's just a boy."

"He is a Druid."

"Is that such a crime?"

"His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them." Uther's voice was thundering in the room along with Morgana's.

I wanted with every fiber of my being to help and to fight with her, and just when I consciously made a step forward, Arthur grabbed a hold of my hand to keep me from going anywhere. This small act reminded me why I had to remain silent.

"Then punish me... but spare the boy. I beg you." Her voice pleaded and shook with emotion.

"Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning." Uther commanded Arthur.

"No! Please. He's done nothing."

"Let this be a lesson to you."

"You don't have to do this." Morgana was in near hysteria and I rushed forward to try and hold her back and comfort her.

Uther ignored her and spoke again to Arthur, "Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn."

"Yes, Father."

"What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?" Morgana marched out of my embrace following Uther and grabbed his arm. With a furry that Uther had he turned back around and grabbed a hold of Morgana's throat and pressed her against the back of the chair. I rushed forward, to try and help, but Arthur grabbed a hold of me. I struggled to get of his embrace and help, but his encircled arms that were around me held me in place.

"Enough! I will not hear another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologize for what you've done." Uther pushes softly and releases Morgan's throat and turns back around and leaves. Arthur follows after him, and allows me to grab a hold of Morgana.

I tried to comfort Morgana as much as I could, but once she got her senses back she rushed out and I did not have the will to follow her. I was more preoccupied with something else. I walked straight to Arthur's chambers knowing that sometime today, that he was going to have to return.

I paced back and forth not exactly knowing what I was going to say, when the door opened, I was unprepared.

"Lothrielle." Morgana said and walked further into the room. "I did not expect to see you."

"I came because I wished to speak to Arthur. I don't want to see the druid boy executed. We have to somehow break him out."

"Then you and I are in agreement. Though why you want to, really is a shock. After all I found your silence earlier today to be evident enough that you don't care."

"I care Morgana. Make no mistake about that. I am fighting more battles all at once, then just this one. So don't confuse my silence for a sense of agreement. Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I agree. Unlike you I just know how to pick my battles."

"What could you possibly know of battles? You are a spoiled Princess, with the world in the palm of her hand."

"Do NOT presume to know my character Morgana!" I yelled, "Do you know of anything that you actually talk about, or do you really just sit around and brush your hair like Arthur said, and dream up silly stories of how easy my life is. You have no clue of what you speak of. I have a throne to keep and a people to protect, that I am now just finding out I'm endanger of having to forfeit it, if I speak up against Uther. I hate that man with my very heart and soul, and I have to pretend to be nice and courteous to him just so I can continue to keep safe the lives of my people… Spoiled. Morgana, really? If you truly thought that of me you have no idea the meaning of the word?"

My words flew out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. For the first time since being here in Camelot I said exactly what I meant to say at exactly the time it was meant. I felt absolutely nothing when I saw the confusion, slight pain and guilt that graced Morgana's face as she took in what I said. She didn't speak for the rest of the time that we were in the room together. Silence took us, and we repeated each other's words in our head.

Arthur walked into the room finally interrupting our thoughts with an undignified scoff. "Please make yourself at home." He said to the both of us.

"You can't let your father execute the boy." Morgana spoke before I could say anything.

"You're lucky he's not executing you. Are you telling me he really was behind the screen when I came to search your chambers?"

Morgana nodded in response and Arthur looked at me with suspicion. "Did you know as well?"

"I found out after you left her chambers." I answered.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"No I didn't, because you would've chosen to obey your father."

"Yes I would've, just like the both of you should've done as well."

"You're a loyal son but, I know you believe your father's wrong to execute him." Morgana said drawing his attention back to her.

"What I believe doesn't matter. My father's made up his mind. He won't be talked out of it. I tried." This recognition surprised the both of us.

"Then the time for talking is over." Morgana said again.

"Whatever you both are thinking, it's not going to happen."

"We have to get the boy back to his people." I spoke.

"No. Forget it. Especially you Lothrielle. You risk a lot by even talking about this."

"I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die! I know I risk a lot, but so do we all. Each death of an innocent that we watch, take part of, or stand by and let happen, we lose apart of ourselves that we can never get back. That is a great risk. If we stand by and do nothing, then soon we will be a hallowed out shell with no feelings or cares, just like your father."

"It's too late. He's been caught. I have no choice." Arthur said, ignoring everything I just said.

"And is this how you will rule when you are King?" Morgana asked, "You're not like your father."

"I will not betray him."

"If I know you at all, you won't stand by and let this happen. Please. If you won't do this for the boy, then do it for me." Morgana pleaded. It annoyed me how much power Morgana had over Arthur. He was never able to say no to her, but when it was me asking, I don't think he would've thought twice about saying yes.

We talked about possibly ways to spring the druid boy from his cell, and we were almost done when, Merlin knocked and came into the chambers. "Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" He asked as he took in all of our suspicious behavior.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Go make yourself useful, muck out my horses." Arthur ordered.

He was about to obey Arthur's command when Morgana poke up. "I trust Merlin." Arthur acknowledged what she said and motioned for him to come in and close the doors.

"We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons."

"You can't do that." He said which took me back. It was just yesterday that Merlin was all for helping the druid boy and now he was saying that we couldn't.

"We have to. Uther's going to execute him at dawn." I said, and disregarded my feelings.

"I mean... it's too dangerous. You've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you."

"I'm not worried for myself." Morgana sneered.

"Merlin's right. When my father finds out the boy's escaped, he will suspect you being involved."

"It's suicide." Merlin agreed.

"You must go to my father and apologize. Dine with him; he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes." Arthur decided.

"You need me if the plan's to work. You can't do this on your own." Morgana fought Arthur.

"Actually it doesn't have to be you. I can do it." I said.

"No, I don't want you to get caught after curfew. It would be too suspicious. Merlin will do it.

"Me?"

"Yes." Arthur answered and walked to Merlin, "I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off."

"No- no, I can't…"

"Merlin. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught."

Merlin nodded in response, and walked out of the room. I followed quickly after because I was not comfortably with his sudden change of attitude.

"Merlin, wait." I called after him, and caught up. "What is going on with you? Why the sudden change of attitude?"

"Just something on my mind." He replied.

"Tell me what's going on?"

"Kilgaharah told me not to help the boy." He answered, which was something I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Why? Why would he tell you that?"

Merlin explained everything that the dragon said, which wasn't much. It seemed that the overgrown lizard's habit of speaking in riddles was still a thing.

"That makes no sense."

"I know. I was just going to go down and speak to him."

"Then let's go, because I would like to hear this." We both agreed and ran down to his cave. I got there and Kilgaharah was lying on the stone pedestal

"I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy." Merlin called out, waking the dragon from his fake slumber.

"You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it." Kilgaharah replied and then looked at me, "Ah! Princess, how good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well, though I wish for you not to change the subject. Just tell us why we shouldn't help the boy?"

"If the boy lives, you both cannot fulfill your destiny."

"What's he got to do with our destiny? You said it's our destiny to protect Arthur.

"Then you have the answer you seek." He spoke in a riddle, but this time it was easier to know what the message really was.

"You're telling us that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"

"It seems that is up to the two of you."

"No. You can't know that for certain." Merlin's voiced rang out in anger.

"You have it in your powers to prevent a great evil."

"There must be another way! The future isn't set in stone!"

"You must let the boy die." Kilgaharah said and flew off into the cave.

We walked out of the cave in silence. This boy was meant to kill my cousin. My cousin who has been much like an older brother to me my whole life.

"Lothrielle, what are you thinking about?" Merlin finally asked.

"Honestly, I'm thinking of not helping the boy."

"Lothrielle, you can't seriously think that-."

"Merlin stop. We both knew that Arthur's life was going to be in danger constantly and that we were going to have to protect him. But never have we ever known that one person was actually destined to kill him. We are in the position to save Arthur and stop a threat before it rises to become one."

"He's a child, Lothrielle."

"Who will become a man, who will kill Arthur."

"You don't know that he will."

"And you don't know that he won't… We have a chance of seeing the end from the beginning. And the end is this druid boy."

"We can help him, and show him right from wrong. If we do that there's a chance that we can save him and Arthur in the long run."

"If we have to choose between this boy's life or Arthur's, than I'm going to chose Arthurs, Merlin." That was my final word, and a walked away. Confining myself to my room, for the remainder of the evening.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Milady, are you alright?" Freyda asked. She and sat together eating dinner. But, I hardly touched my food. Right now Arthur was down in the dungeons breaking the druid boy out. And I had no clue if Merlin decided to help or not.

"I don't really know, Freyda. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to speak about what's troubling you?" She willingly asked. I could see the longing she had to be a good companion for me, and as of late I haven't spent nearly as much time with her as I should've.

I decided to let her in on my internal struggles, "If you had a chance to prevent something bad from happening to someone you loved? Would you?"

"I guess it would depend on what I was giving up in the process." She replied easily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well stopping something bad from happening is great and all, but almost all the time there is something that you are going to have to give to be able to do it. If it was something of material value, then yes in a heartbeat. But if preventing something at the risk of losing apart of who I am then, no I don't think I would. There's more than being blameless before the world when our time is done. I would also want to be innocent. Having kept all of mine or as much of my innocence in tacked as possible."

I thought deeply about what she said, and then the warning bells went off. I immediately stood from where I was seated. "Grab my blue robe." I commanded

"Yes milady." Freyda obeyed, and brought it out and helped me into it.

"Stay here. Whatever you do, don't leave the room. I'll be back soon." I said, and walked towards the door.

"Yes milady."

"And thank you Freyda. For what you said. It was exactly what I needed to hear." I rushed out of the door picked, up my robe and skirt and ran as fast as I could. My clothing flying in the air as I did so. I was out of the castle and almost to the walls, when I heard footsteps stomping behind me. "Lothrielle!" Merlin's voice called out. "I thought you weren't going to help."

"I thought so as well." I huffed out, running out of breath.

We ran together keeping to the shadows as much as we could, when we finally got to the gated exit.

"Arthur!" I called, both him and the boy's back was turned away from us.

"Lothrielle I thought I told you to stay in your chambers, and Merlin where the hell have you been?"

"Arthur language! Child!" I scolded him and gestured to the boy, and pushed Merlin to the supplies. "We had trouble getting out of the castle."

I looked at the boy and he narrowed his eyes at the both of us. Merlin came back with the grappling hook and we attached it to the bars. When it was done, both Arthur and the boy were sitting atop of the horse ready to ride off.

"If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip. You'd better make yourself scarce, or they'll execute you in his place." Arthur said and then rode off into the night.

"What changed your mind?" Merlin asked as we watched Arthur's figure grow smaller and darker as he got further till he was no longer in sight.

"I didn't want to lose a part of me." I replied simply, but my answer held a new found worry in my chest. One day I knew I was going to regret what I did tonight, and the consequences of this decision were going to be more severe than any I will ever know.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, just my own OC's.

A/N: I want to thank all the people who have started following this story, have made this story part of their favorites, or have left comments. It truly has been so much fun to put my imagination into words, and to make it a story. So again for those who have done all of the above, from the bottom of my heart thank you. If you want to see the costumes my characters wear and look like, go to my hereticheir profile on

Chapter 7: Excalibur

This was it, the day that the kingdom of Camelot has long waited for. It was the day Camelot received a Crowned Prince, and their future was set. The hall of ceremonies was already filled with the nobles and knights of the realm. As ward of Arthur, I was to be the crown bearer, so the whole day was spent with Freyda tending to me, and helping me get ready. I wore a dark ruby silk-satin gown with a silver sparkling bodice, and an off the shoulder sash tied around my chest and arms. My bare shoulders were dusted with the slightest bit of glitter, and hair pulled back into my usual intricate bun. A crystal and pearl tiara was placed on my head and a pair of elaborate sea shell pearl earrings completed the look.

When it was my time to enter, I had Freyda following a step behind, as I carried Arthur's crown, a large golden circle on a burgundy pillow, down the center of the room to Uther. I stood close by, and saw Arthur proceed down the same path I did. His red cape fluttered behind him, as he walked confidently down the aisle. His chin was lifted proudly, and his stature was sure and strong. One could say I was one of the if not the proudest person in the hall.

Arthur knelt before his father, who grasped a golden scepter that was to be paced down to Arthur. "Do you solemnly swear," Uther began to recite, "to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?"

"I do, Sire." Arthur's voice rang loud and clear.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" The final question.

"I, Arthur Pendragon," Arthur recited his lines confidently and grasped the scepter that was before him, "do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

I stepped forward with a proud smile, as I presented the crown to Uther.

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." The court applauded loudly for their crown prince. Arthur stood and turned to face the court and basked in the glory of being the next king of Camelot.

I handed over the pillow to a nearby servant so I too could clap for Arthur. The scene was one I was sure to remember for the rest of my life, as I made my way slowly to Arthur. All too soon the memory turned to a nightmare, as a Black Knight on a horse burst through the stained-glass window. Screams of courtiers filled the room, and Arthur and the knights drew their swords, and stood around us in a protective circle. Even Uther pulled me back to stand close beside him.

"What in the devil's name?" He said as the knight and his horse walked slowly to Arthur. The room was silent and the each step the horse made echoed in the room.

As the black knight got closer, I was able to see the crest on his shield, which made me gasp in shock, and mutter under my breath, "the black sea hawk… That's impossible!" Uther heard my whisper and looked and beheld my shocked expression. He knew out of everyone that was in this room I would know exactly who this knight was.

The Black Knight threw down his gauntlet in front of Arthur and the knights, and Uther finally seeing the crest on the Black Knight's shield that I did, had the same surprise and worried look. I watched in horror as Arthur sheathed his sword and move to pick up the gauntlet. I prayed silently that this wasn't actually happening, but before Arthur could reach for the metal glove another knight got to it first.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." His voice tried to sound confident. But, from where I stood I could see that he was young, and though he seemed strong, I could tell he was unsure.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death." The masked knight said and rode out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Arthur speak to me please." I finally said.

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!" He all but screamed at me.

"So put an end to it." I suggested.

"Lothrielle, the challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped."

"I wish I knew what you wanted me to say."

"You have to stop the challenge." Morgana burst through the doors of Arthur's chambers before he was able to say anything.

"Morgana please come in."

"Arthur you have to stop the fight." Morgana repeated what I already said.

"I cannot stop it."

"Then you have to fight in Owain's place." She suggested the one thing I wasn't going to.

"I can't." Arthur replied with frustration.

"Why not?"

"Owain picked up the gauntlet. Owain is the one who must fight. That's the Knight's Code. He knew that."

"But it's a fight to the death!"

"I know." Arthur's temper rose and filled the room. A knock sounded at the door interrupting what was going on. "What?!" Arthur called angrily.

"I'm sorry to disturb you your highness," The guard said once he entered, "but the king has requested the Princess's attendance in the council room."

"Tell the king that we will be there shortly." Arthur answered.

"I'm sorry Prince, but the King wants to see the Princess and only the Princess."

"What? Why" He asked absurd at being left out of the summons. I knew this was going to happen, so I wasn't exactly surprised.

"He would not say your highness, I'm sorry." He said and walked out of the room.

"I'll go see what your father wants." I said and followed the guard out and quickly marched to the council room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You requested to see me your highness." I said to Uther, my head slightly bowed. I knew why he wanted to see me, and if I was right the conversation that we were going to have was going to test my ability to not speak out against him.

The king was seated in his chair at the head of the table, with his sword drawn from its sheath in front of him. His hand twitched irritably over the hilt, and his eyes looked nervously at me and then to another spot in the room.

"You recognized the crest that was on the shield of the Black Knight." Uther stated with a glare.

"I did your majesty. It was the black sea hawk crest of Tristan Dubois, my mother's deceased brother."

"Then why is it that this knight has the same crest?" He asked with an accusing tone.

"I can't answer that your highness." My voice even and devoid of emotion, "As you know my mother banned that crest from every being used again."

"Then how do you explain the knight?" Uther's voice rose in anger, his temper erratic.

"No one but Tristan Dubois would ever use that crest."

"Dead men do not return." He slammed his hands down on the table. In a fit of rage his chair fell to the ground behind him as he stood.

His temper did not affect me in anyway, as I remained still and calmed. This only made him angrier, and took my challenging silence as an act of defiance.

"If that's so, then I guess you have a strange predicament on your hands." I finally said.

"Who is that knight?! Did your mother finally decide to challenge me?!" His questions came out like fire.

"I have no clue who that knight is Sire. And whoever sent him was not sent by mother." I answered with a slight edge to my voice.

"You're enjoying this. You enjoy watching me become unnerved." His eyes were almost insane and his voice was unsettling.

I guess I could have tried to keep my temper in check but he consistently challenging me got the better of me, "You think I enjoy this!" I yelled. "You killed my uncle, 20 years past, and now I am forced to watch as someone or something wears his crest. How long will my mother and her siblings have to suffer because of you? You were the one that did this and you know why. Tristan cursed Camelot with his dying breath that you would suffer for your decisions and I guess your day has come." Never before have I sounded with so much anger, not even when I scolded Arthur the first time I came to Camelot did my voice shake with so much rage.

Uther stood rooted to where he was. Shocked that I knew what he did, and surprised that I dared to speak to him the way that I did. "You know I killed him?" his question was simple, and sounded of defeat and worry.

"I know everything. My mother told me what you did, and why he went after you."

"She did, did she?" His challenging eyes slowly lifted to reach my eyes. "And what say you on this matter?"

"I think you have a lot of reason to fear whatever may be revealed because of Prince Dubois's return."

"You will not tell Arthur what you know." Uther ordered uncertainly.

"You will not tell me what I will do."

"Yes I will!" This time Uther's was the one who was yelling. "You will do as I say or you will be removed from your throne." His threat lacked his usual commanding tone. He was scared, and I could see it in his eyes.

I laughed at the very idea of what he was trying to command me to do, and the more I noticed the glare I was receiving from Uther the more insane and hysterical my laughing became.

"Stop this instance!" Uther commanded with a fury.

"No!" I replied back hastily. One could barely tell that I was laughing just seconds ago. "You will stop!" This was my chance to secure my position. "You will stop your foolish threats. Arthur will not be Prince Regent of Leonesse. Not now, not ever. If you try to remove me from my throne… Arthur will find out everything."

"What makes you think that Arthur would believe you?"

"What makes you think he won't? Arthur knows the kind of man you are. Can you imagine what will happen if he were to ever find out?" This was my challenge and this was my threat, and unlike Uther's it held its own.

"I thought you wanted to learn what it takes to make a ruler?" He sneered at me, remembering my words of apology nights ago.

"Then you can say you taught me well." I scoffed.

"I've underestimated you." He concluded, and paced the room, and I stood watching him with my own steady gaze. "When you first came here you were naïve, and ignorant. A little girl pretending to be a Princess. Silly enough to think that she can make a difference to her kingdom. I miss that girl…"

"Many will." I interrupted, "she was easier to manipulate." I stood resolute in my choice. I couldn't believe that I was blackmailing my Uncle to keep him and his prying hands off my kingdom. "So what is your decision?"

Uther placed himself in front of me, with a calculating stare, "You give me your word that you won't tell Arthur what you know, and I won't dispose of you and your mother."

"I give you my word." I answered to his terms my voice hollow. This was just another thing that I was going to have to lie to Arthur about.

Uther was silent, and the nodded in satisfaction, "Good. But go back on your promise, and you and your mother will suffer."

I laughed at his threat before turning from him and walked to the door. I stopped short before walking out and turned back to Uther. "One day Uther Pendragon, all your secrets will be spilled, and I won't have to hold my tongue. Arthur will find out what you did, and you will only have yourself to blame." I finished and left him to his demons.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Instead of returning to Arthur's chambers to speak with him, I retired for the night. I tossed and turned with nervous anticipation for the morning and when the time came, Freyda helped dress me in a black fitted dress with black laced sleeves. A long black see thru veil with lace trimming was pinned to the back of my head and fell softly over my shoulder and to the floor. A part of it gathered in my own arms.

Both Freyda and I slowly made our way to the knight's chambers. I knew that Arthur was going to be there, and I was nervous to face him after speaking with his father. On our way there we ran into Gwen with a token from Morgana for Owain so the three of us continued together to the same destination.

"If it's alright with you milady," Freyda began when we arrived outside the door's of Sir Owain's chambers, "I would like to go inside and wish Sir Owain good luck. He was very nice to me and kept me company when we left to escort you back from Leonesse, and I'd like to extend my gratitude."

It was then that I noticed that Freyda was dressed in finer clothes than usual. But, her eyes were blood shoot, as if she spent the whole night crying. She had darker circles under her eyes than I did, and just now I was realizing that she was barely holding on. There was a desperate hope in her eyes that Sir Owain was going to come out of this alive and she would be with him

I looked at Gwen and she saw and knew the same things that I had noticed.

"Of course Freyda." I said understanding that if this was by chance to be the last time she got to see his face than I wasn't going to deny her that. I then opened the door, and we filed in. Freyda and Gwen quickly bowed to Sir Owain, and he nodded to the three of us. But his eyes lingered longer on my strawberry blonde haired companion. Arthur to looked at us, and I avoided his gaze.

"The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token." Gwen's voice was sweet and reassuring, drawing Owain's look from Freyda to her, as she held out a red ribbon to the knight. "She wishes you to wear it for luck."

"You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck." He reassured her, and took the ribbon. Gwen nodded with a small smile in response and left the room.

"I don't have a ribbon for you to wear, Sir Owain. I am sorry." I spoke for Freyda and myself when it was finally our turn to speak. "But, with the Prince's permission, my servant and I would like to bestow a kiss. Not for luck but, for your bravery." I said hesitantly and looked towards Arthur.

It almost seemed like he was truly debating it, but after a small delay he gave a slight nod. I went first. My kiss was chaste and careful; a small one on his cheek, and then stepped back and let Freyda step up as well. Her kiss to was small but instead of kissing his cheek she placed a small one on his lips. She lingered there before she to stepped away with a small blush. But tears were slowly building on the rim of her eyes. If she was not removed from him in the next short minutes she was going to lose her resolve.

Sir Owain quickly cleared his throat, "Thank you, both. I will win for the two of you." He said confidently. I knew he wanted to say for Freyda, but since he was in the presence of both Arthur and myself it would've been impolite to do so.

"No win for yourself." I said and gave him one last smile before Freyda and I both moved towards the door.

"Lothrielle," Arthur silently called and walked to the door before I walked out. Freyda was already out the door and hugging her sides, trying not to cry. "What did my father want to speak to you about last night?"

"Later Arthur." I quickly said in a hushed whisper. "We will talk later, but now I think you should help Sir Owain, and I need to comfort Freyda."

He looked out the door to my own servant and saw the distress in her eyes and nodded. "Later then." He said, and then I too dismissed myself and Freyda and I walked to the arena, our arms linked together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I stood next to Freyda, waiting for Uther to pass and take his seat as well. The Black Knight stood with a cold presence over the crowd. He didn't move, he didn't flinch, I didn't even see him breath. There was no rise and fall of his chest or shoulders to suggest that he was even alive. His presence made me grip my black veil around me tighter. I wasn't sure if it was actually chilly or if it was just the scene that was before us that made it seem that the cold bite of death was here for all of us.

Uther walked into the stands and sat on his throne, and the rest of the crowd followed suit. I couldn't tell where the knight was looking but for a brief second it seemed that his gaze was on me, and then switched to Uther.

Arthur and Owain entered the grounds, and the slow hum of the drum was the only thing that filled the air. There was no applause or cheer of the crowd just the nervous and uneven breaths of anticipation from those seated around the perimeter.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules! To the death!" Arthur announces to everyone present, and sidles into the stands, "Let battle commence!" He commands and sits in between his father and me.

The knight quickly started dropping heavy blows on Owain, and I swiftly grab a hold of Arthur's arm. My clutch becoming tighter as the fight went on. Owain was struggling and the erratic nervous calls from the crowd heighten the situation. Owain dodged and tried to land a blow whenever he could but it wasn't enough and Arthur was becoming anxious.

"One well-aimed blow!" Arthur cries next to me. As Owain and the knight continues to fight. There was a short pause in the fight like something happened, but Arthur nor I was able to see anything from our angle. But just as quickly as it came the knight continued with his terror until he got the better of Owain and managed to kick him to the ground causing his helmet to fall off. The black knight stood demandingly over Owain, spinning his sword around until aiming his sword swiftly down into Owain's heart.

The crowd gasped in horror, at what happened, and without realizing it a strangled cry left my throat, and Freyda screamed in revulsion. I quickly pulled the younger girl into my side, her shoulders shaking with silent cries trying not to let the others around her see just how distressed she truly was. I looked out towards the arena where Morgana's favor fluttered on the ground.

Arthur's head was cast down in anger and sadness. Each of these men who surround us were trained by himself, so he held a deep level of care for each one, and each one that died, their death was taken seriously.

The black knight after finishing his last blow faced the crowd and again took off his glove. "Who will take up my challenge?" His voice rang again thru the arena, and he threw down his gauntlet. Freyda still shook in my arms, and every now and then a painful cry would come out.

From next to me Arthur struggled to rise and jump over the barrier dividing us from the knight, but his father had a steady hold over Arthur.

Another knight jumped over the stands and took up the gauntlet for himself. Stopping Arthur from doing so himself.

"I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge." The knight said, and it was this knight I recognized as the one that was injured on our way back from Leonesse.

"So be it." The black knight said, and turned and exited the arena.

Arthur yanked his arm from his father's hold, and we sat with dread for the next fight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When the fight was done I released Freyda for the day. She was in no way able to function after what she just saw, and I in no way could blame her. She was young and he impressed her. He was probably the first male she ever had a crush on, and now he was gone. So after making sure that she was in her chambers that were connected to mine, I quickly walked to the one place I refused to go since coming to Camelot… the Burial vaults.

I light a torch using my own magic and walked slowly down the stairs. Each step echoed in the long dark tunnel, my dress and veil trailing behind me. To anybody else I would've looked regal and graceful, but truth be told I was scared.

This was going to be the first time in eight years since I would see my father. After his body was burned his ashes were kept and brought to Camelot when the plague was over, and placed in a crypt of his own.

I stood above his own burial tomb. His statue that lay over his own remains was a true likeness to my father. The strong angular jaw, his wavy brown hair, and his sharp nose all depicted in the remaining statue of him. Tears slowly started to fall from my eyes. I didn't know how much I was going to miss him until I saw his crypt before me. No mater his relationship with my mother, he adored and loved me. The last time I saw him alive was painful for me to think about, but the memory came just the same.

-ooOoo-

"_Father I don't want to leave." I cried in his arms. As servants and knights rushed past me getting things onto the ferries that were going to the island castle._

"_I know sweetheart but you have to. Be a good girl, and be good to your nurse maids, alright." He said and pulled me into a crushing hug._

_And I desperately clung to him not wanting to let go. "What if you get sick and I never see you again?" I cried desperately._

"_Listen to me," he pulled away so he can look into my eyes. I saw the tears falling down his face, "we will see each other again. Do you hear me? Either in this life or the next you will see me again." We hugged each other one last time until he pulled away and handed me a red cloth with an embroidered golden dragon. "Use this to wipe your tears, and it will be as if it were me. I love you sweetheart." He said before I was pulled away by a knight of Leonesse, Trion's father, and ushered onto the ferry. The last time I saw him, was of his retreating form waving to me as he got smaller and smaller._

-ooOoo-

"In this life or the next." I repeated his words and gave one last look and moved to another place in the tombs. I stopped next to the grave that I really came to see, and the sight of it, confirmed my suspicions. In the middle of the tomb was a giant hole big enough for whoever was in there to break out of it. "Hello Uncle." I quietly said and stood silent looking at the disturbed resting place of my past relative.

Small steps and quiet voices disturbed the silence of the tombs as two other people now joined me. I knew without even turning around that it was Gaius and Merlin.

When they were finally next to me they remained silent, before Gaius finally spoke. "So you know, don't you Milady?" he asked.

"Yes I know." My voice wavered with emotion. "I saw his crest last night, and this just confirms what I already suspected."

"Who is he?" Merlin's voice now echoed in the tomb.

"Arthur's and my uncle, Tristan Dubois." I answered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tristan Dubois was the brother of my mother Princess Regent Aurora, and Queen Igraine, Uther's wife." I said when we were back in Gaius's chambers.

"Arthur's mother?" Merlin asks

"Yes." I answered before Gaius could. He knew that I knew what really happened, and his look was a look of fear that I was going to divulge what really happened. "Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

"To single combat." Merlin spoke again, understanding what happened.

"Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return."

"I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man." Gaius spoke up for the first time since I started my family's tale.

"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are." Merlin stated. Gaius suspecting that much to be said opened a book.

"It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith." He said and handed over the book he was looking at over to Merlin and I.

"A wraith?"

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave." I answered Merlin's question.

"So this is the work of a sorcerer?"

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again." Gaius said and rubbed his brow.

"Not just any sorcerer, a high priestess of the old religion. They are the only ones that deal in the magic of life and death." I said. My demeanor was cold and distant after my talk with Uther, and I knew that Merlin and Gaius were able to sense it.

"Nimueh." Merlin stated coming to the same conclusion I did.

"I'm going to kill that sorceress whenever I see her." I said, "She has plagued Camelot long enough." I could see Merlin and Gaius both turned to each other with worried looks. This wasn't like me; even I knew that but her messing with my family needed to stop.

"How do we stop it?" Merlin asked trying to get back to what was at hand, and away from my comment.

"We can't." Gaius said clearing his throat, "Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it."

"Surely there must be something." Our hope was diminishing with each passing second.

"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for."

"And what's that?"

Gaius almost answered, but I spoke instead with one word, "Revenge."

"On Camelot? What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?" It was the final question that all of us knew the answer to but, had said aloud anyways.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good." Gaius simply answered.

"Sir Pellinor will fight the best he could, but he will die." I stated what Gaius didn't want to.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." Arthur words echoed in my head for hours after he threw down his gauntlet in front of his unknown uncle.

Sir Pellinor's sword went straight into his gut, but I knew it would do nothing. In the end Sir Pellinor fell just like Owain, and this time I didn't have Freyda to hold. Just my cream colored shawl wrapped around me tightly, and my tight fitted sleeves of the long light blue dress that I wore warded off the cold that was trying to claim my heart.

Tristan Dubois took up the challenge, and now I stood in my chambers watching him. He was my uncle, and I was going to get through to him.

In the dark of the night I slowly made my way down to him. I pushed aside the nagging feeling I felt in my gut, as I approached the man head one. I stood a small distance away right in front of him so he knew who was facing him. My magic rose to the surface reacting to the danger of the situation, and ready to lash out in defense. I tried to calm my nervous heart, and slow my heavy breaths with even ones. I now stood in the presence of my uncle, one who used to share mine and Arthur's blood, but now was filled with the evils of dark magic.

"You don't have to do this, Prince Tristan." I said letting my voice carry to him. "You don't have to fight your own nephew. Do you know that's who you will kill tomorrow?" He stood unresponsive. The eye slits of his helmet revealed nothing, but an endless abyss of darkness that was looking straight at me. I knew he could hear me, and I knew he could talk to me but why he wouldn't was eating at me.

"Please." My voice broke thru my hardened exterior, with tears flooding up my eyes. "Just speak to me." I was broken. I was slowly turning into someone I didn't want to be, and speaking with my dead uncle was bringing it more to reality. In him laid the root of my mother's and my problems.

"You didn't have to challenge Uther! You could've grieved your sister Igraine, and then continued ruling Leonesse!" Even the mention of Uther and Igraine's names did nothing to move him.

"You are the reason for what is happening. You had a responsibility to your kingdom! You had a responsibility as the oldest heir to take care of the rest of your siblings and people! My mother should never have had to take up the role as ruler of Leonesse. Because of you I can't be happy. Because of you I am changing into a heartless monster that has to lie to the ones I love." I wish I was able to see if what I was saying was affecting him at all, but the tears that were running down my face stopped me from doing so.

I didn't realize that my magic was reacting to what I was saying as the brown in my eyes started glowing blue, and the water in the air and the moisture collecting on the ground rose around me, and shaped itself into a swan, that glowed the same as my eyes.

"Why won't you say anything?! I know you can hear me. I know you can speak, so speak to me!" I screamed and the control I had over my power finally broke and with an angry scoff I threw my hands out in front of me. The swan that I formed flew towards him and in cased him in a sphere of swirling water. But thru the glowing churning water Tristan remained unmoved, and the water exploded out from around him. I again threw my hand up and stopped the explosion of water from touching me, my shawl dress, and hair flying behind me.

Tristan remained unmoved from where he stood, as the mist of the explosion started to calm down.

"Will you really say nothing to me? You're just going to take away my cousin whose one of the only persons left in this world who truly cares about me." His silence answered my question, and I cast my head down in defeat.

I abandoned my effort to get to him. It was a foolish thing to try, and with one last look I started to walk back from where I came. As I stepped onto the stone pavement, it may have been my imagination but, I heard a soft spoken, "I'm sorry." Carry thru the wind. I turned around to see if he really did say it, but he was in the same position I saw him in the last time.

"Lothrielle." A voice called behind me, and I turned back to where I was and Merlin stood in front of me. "What you did… it was amazing!" He said and stepped further into the light of the moon.

"Thank you." I quietly said and walked back towards the castle with him. He told me of his same attempt at trying to defeat the knight with fire and nothing happened.

"I fear no element on this planet can stop him." I replied.

"Lothrielle, what's going on with you? You haven't been the same since you came back." Merlin asked, his eyes shining with concern and a want to help.

"I know." I simply replied, "I feel like I'm losing a part of me. Being in line for the throne is changing me, and I do not like the person I'm turning out to be."

"Then change in a better way." He simply stated. "Remember what it's like to perform good acts for other people and let that be your motivation."

"That's easier said than done Merlin. There's not one king or queen alive that hasn't done something that they aren't proud of, and my reign hasn't even started and already I'm making choices that I've already started to regret."

"I hope you don't mean coming back to Camelot."

"No of course not. I would never regret coming back to help Arthur, but they're other things that I've done recently that I know will haunt me in the future."

"Lothrielle, I'll deny this if you ever say this to him, but in cases like these. Think about Arthur and what he would do if he were you. He's such a prat. I mean it, he's an absolute prat, but, there is no one better than him. He loves his people and will do anything for them, even if it costs him his own life. So implement that same kind of love and you will be just as great as him."

Everything that Merlin said was exactly the same thing that the vilia s said to me two months ago. "How Arthur can think that you're an idiot is beyond me… Thank you Merlin."

"You're welcome, Milady." He said with a slight bow of his head. "Get some rest. You look tired."

"I will."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was still late in the night and just a few windows down from me was Arthur and I knew he wasn't going to be sleeping, and nor was I. Tears rolled down my face; thoughts about having to say goodbye to Arthur haunted me mind, as I stared down at the wraith. The night seemed to pass by, and silently a knock came at my chamber door. "Enter."

The door opened and the footsteps sounded and stopped behind me. The person's presence was imposing and I didn't want to turn to him, but slowly I turned my head to the person that was next to me. "Your highness." He could hear the torment that was in my voice.

"Gaius told me that you know that he's a wraith."

"It was the only thing that made sense." I confirmed. "Arthur's going to die tomorrow."

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about. I know I have no right to ask anything of you," His voice shaking with as much emotion as my own, but his sounded more defeated, "but I come with a favor to ask of you… it's for Arthur."

I finally turned to him, and written on his face and in the eyes was the pleading of not a ruler or a king, but of a father. "What is it you ask of me?" I finally asked after seeing how desperate he was.

"I'm fighting in Arthur's place…" He admitted.

"But, you'll die."

"I know… which is why," he said and moved to pull a vile out of his pockets. "you have to give Arthur this." He handed me the vile.

"It's a sleeping draught, a powerful one." I said aloud. I've seen this mixture before. Gaius rarely ever made such a strong tonic, but when he did the effects were always immediate.

"Yes Gaius insured me that it will send Arthur into a deep sleep."

"So this is what you wish for me to do."

"Yes and no. You'll do it because it's the only way to make sure that Arthur will live past this. But what I am asking you to do goes further than that. Arthur must never know how he came to be. I'm asking you to keep your silence even when I am gone. Please... do not tell him, about his mother."

"You're asking me to lie to Arthur…"

"No… I'm asking you to protect him. You were right to warn me what would happen if Arthur found out, and I know what will happen. Protect him! Protect his heart from that kind of hurt. That is a pain that he will feel deep in his bones, and an ache that will never heal. Please protect him from that."

I understood now with perfect clarity, Uther really did love Arthur. And in his own twisted way he really did think that this was the best. He was a dying man, and this was his finally request. It wasn't a request for him, but one that was meant for his son that would succeed him.

"I will hold my silence." I promised, "You have my word, as a Princess, as a lady, and as a niece who loves her uncle." In a desperate attempt to not show a man that infuriated me multiple times, and who has threatened me time and time again, I pulled him into a tight embrace. In this moment I forgave Uther for everything that he did, to me and my family. In this moment I chose to love someone who if they knew the real me would hate and kill me.

"Thank you Lothrielle." Uther said and pulled away from me to walk away.

"My lord, wait." I called and quickly ran to my bed side table, and pulled out my last gift from my dad. The cloth was worn out and the color was duller, but the dragon was just as gold as the day it was first given to me. I walked back to Uther, as he curiously looked at the handkerchief, and placed it in his hand. "This was the last thing my father ever gave to me. I would like you to wear it on your person."

"I will." He replied and clutched tightly to the cloth. "Look after Arthur for me."

I nodded once to him, and the King of Camelot walked out of my chambers.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Enter." Arthur called to me after I knocked on his door. When seeing it was me he got an exasperated look on his face. "To be honest I thought you were going to be the first person to come see me, but no I had my father, Merlin, Morgana, practically the whole castle. But, my own ward, the last one to see me, who'd have thought."

"I'm sorry for my absence." I apologized and ignored his small tantrum.

"If you're here to talk me out of the fight, or tell me that you are scared for me, or tell me that I will die than no need to waste your breath. You can leave."

"I'm not here to say any of that. I know that you will be fine tomorrow."

"You do?" He asked with shock and curiosity.

"I do. You are the bravest man I know, and I am proud to be your cousin."

"Thank you Lottie." He said with a small smile. It was the first smile I've seen since his coronation.

"I had Gaius make this," I said and held out the vile to Arthur to take, "to help you sleep."

"I'm fine. I don't need it."

"Please. It'll relax you; take the edge off your nerves." I said more insistently this time. Arthur took it from my hand, and drank the whole bottle.

Arthur made a slightly disgusted face. "I wouldn't drink it for pleasure."

"Why don't you sit down for a moment?" I said and ushered him slowly to his bed.

"Mind you, if you..." he started and dropped onto his bed. "Forget about the taste, the, er, after-effect is quite pleasurable."

"Just lie back." I said and pushed his head down onto his pillow, and brought his feet up onto his bed. Arthur was passed out cold. Gaius definitely did a number on this one. I walked to the door, where I had a guard waiting outside. "Lock us in this room." I commanded and handed the key I had to him, "and then give the key to Gaius. Under no circumstance and no matter what you hear, you will not open this door. Only Gaius is aloud too. By order of the king." The guard nodded and closed the door. I heard the silent click of the lock and the hurried steps of the knight running away from the room. I went to go sit back on the bed and looked at Arthur's peaceful face. "I am sorry for this Arthur." I quietly said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The sound of the swords hitting against each other was heard all the way up to Arthur's chambers, where I watched the fight start. Ever so slowly Arthur started to stir from his sleep and wake. He was going to be furious with me.

He sat on his bed with a confused look rubbing at his head, and then sensed my presence and saw me at the window.

"I'm sorry Arthur." I simply said.

"Sorry for what…" With the sound of the swords in the background the confusion passed to recognition in a matter of seconds.

"Lothrielle!" He growled out my name and leapt from his bed to the same window in just three steps. "What have you done?!" His voice yelled at me and then whirled from the window to the door. He tried to pull it open, and failed. "Open this door!" He shouted and pounded on the door over and over again.

"No one's going to come." I looked at my feet ashamed, at what I was doing to him. "On strict orders, no one is going to come until the knight is gone."

"Lothrielle, please. Open this door." His plea like his father held the same amount of desperation.

"I can't. I gave the key and the order to the guard myself. No one will answer you."

"UUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He kicked and punched and shook the door. But the lock stayed firm. "I swear Lothrielle; if my father dies I will never forgive you for this!" His anger and fury lashed out at my very heart, and I knew he meant it.

"I know, and I'm sorry Arthur." It was my last words as I turned back to the window, to watch the fight, and Arthur continued trying to break free like a mad man. "I wouldn't forgive myself either." I muttered to myself, knowing that he couldn't hear me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Uther won the fight which was a miracle, Arthur and I were quickly released, and Arthur without even sparing a look at me bolted from the room in search of his father. I on the other hand walked quietly past the servants and the courtiers down to the battlements where I sat and watched the day pass by.

I must've sat there for hours, when the sun started to set and only the smallest bit of the light illuminated the sky. I was lost in thought over everything that happened, I didn't even hear Arthur walking to me, or even call for me, until he was right next to me and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Oh Arthur, sorry I wasn't paying attention." I recovered from my small surprise.

"I could tell." He said and sat next to me on the wall.

"How's your father?" I quickly asked, not knowing if he was still mad at me or not.

"Alive." He admitted, "And well. He told me what he asked you to do. So I just want to apologize for the things I said this morning. I know I said some hurtful things to you, so I'm sorry. I want you to know that I didn't mean it…any of it."

"Yes you did." I corrected him, "You meant every word, I know you did. And I don't blame you. If I had a chance to save my father, and someone was in the way of me, I would've acted the same way. So it is I who must apologize. I just hope one day you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." The words came out of his mouth right when I finished. He grabbed my hand and held it reassuringly. "But, promise me you will never do that again."

"I don't know if I can Arthur. If something like that ever happens, and I pray that it never will, but if it does, I don't know if I can promises that I won't try to make sure that you stay alive. Even if it meant me going into the arena next."

"You're my charge. I'm supposed to watch over you, in case you've forgotten."

"I thought we promised that we will watch out for each other." I teased with a small smile.

"We did, didn't we."

"I'm a lady of my word, Arthur." I said and stood up, "I think it's time that we retire for the evening."

"One more thing." He said and stood and faced me as well. "What did my father and you talk about when he summoned you and not me? You said you would tell me later, well it's later Lottie."

"He um… wanted to know who the knight was. He thought I would recognize the crest on the shield. But, I didn't." I lied.

After considering what I said he finally spoke. "Did he ever find out who it was?"

"No, they didn't. There are no records of the crest."

"Alright." He shrugged and together we walked back to the castle.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*knock *knock*knock "Lothrielle…" Merlin's voice called, waking me from my sleep early in the morning. *knock *knock *knock

"Coming Merlin." I called back and rushed to put my robe on and get to the door. "What do you want Merlin?" I said as I angrily opened the door.

"We need to go on a little trip. I'll explain on the way." He said urgently, as he grasped tightly to himself a roll of fabric.

"Just let me put something more appropriate on." I said and sprinted to my wardrobe and pulled out a full blue dress cloak with a hood and put that over my night gown. I pulled my long messy hair up into my hood, and Merlin and I tore thru the castle.

He explained what he was holding and why were doing what we were doing, and it all made sense now. I knew there had to be a reason that Uther was able to destroy the wraith, and now I knew it. By the end of the tale we were at a beautiful lake. The morning fog still hovering just above the water and the trees.

"We're here. Lothrielle this is where the Gates of Avalon is." He said and gestured to the lake.

"Merlin, somewhere my naiad kin are here." I voiced my amazement.

"Maybe you can give this to them to hold on to." He said as he unwrapped the beautiful sword and handed it to me.

I immediately was able to sense why Kilgaharah wanted Merlin to get rid of it. To a normal person they would just feel a great sword that was perfectly balanced. But to one with magic, I could literally feel the magic and the power of the sword hum in its hilt. "This is amazing." I said.

"Yes it is." His agreement was just as awe inspiring as my own statement. "If you will." He said and gestured for me to proceed.

I stepped to the edge of the lake and placed the sword in both hands and presented it to the water. With my magic and the water rising at my command a small wave from the middle of the lake came forward to me until it stopped and waited for my gift. I carefully placed the sword on top of the wave, and when I was sure that the water was going to do my will I pushed the wave back to the middle of the lake where it slowly lowered itself and the sword disappeared in the depths of the water.

**I hope you enjoyed this installment! If you liked it please leave a review. If you have any options or opinions of where you'd like to see this story go please leave that in a review as well. Please remember to be kind in your reviews! -Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, just my own OC's.

A/N: I want to thank all the people who have started following this story, have made this story part of their favorites, or have left comments. It truly has been so much fun to put my imagination into words, and to make it a story. So again for those who have done all of the above, from the bottom of my heart thank you. If you want to see the costumes my characters wear and look like, go to my hereticheir profile on polyvore .com

Chapter 8: The Moment of Truth

A private audience with the King was called, in the throne room. Select members of the court were asked to attend the summons that was being held including Morgana and I, along with Freyda and Gwen. Merlin and Gaius stood not too far away from the person who asked for the audience, Merlin's mother, Hunith.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor," Hunith began her plea to the court and king of Camelot, "and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help." Her case was desperate and rightfully so.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility." Uther replied.

"We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope."

Uther leaned forward with what seemed like a great amount of understanding. "I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth".

"You'll help us?" the question came out with shock and hope.

"I wish I could." Uther denied with a frustrating shake of his head.

"Surely we can spare a few men?" Arthur asked next to his father on the stand. Arthur was the one that arranged this meeting, and the gratitude Merlin had for Arthur was abundant. This was Arthur trying to make sure he followed through with more than just an audience he wanted to actually help someone who was slowly becoming a good friend and confidant, which he would deny if he ever was confronted on the subject.

"Resources are not the problem." Uther countered.

"Then what is?" This time it was Morgana who was standing next to me, and her question was harsh.

"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir." Uther explained to all those who were present. "For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war."

His reasoning was sound, but I knew that Uther really did wish he could help. I knew pressing him on this issue would be useless, but Hunith had nothing to lose, and she knew that as she dropped to her knees.

"I know you're a good king, a caring man." She began again. She looked to be a strong and proud woman, but when it came to the safety of loved ones I was softened to see that she was not above pleading on bended knee for what she was asking. "I'm begging you, help us, please."

I could see past Uther's still expression, I knew what he was going to say, and he was going to reply without trying to show any emotion. "The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

The room was silent with sympathy, and disappointment. The first one to move was Morgana with a steady unchallenging glare at Uther, a glare that wasn't being met. She stepped up to Hunith and helped her up and escorted Hunith out of the room herself.

The rest of the court was dismissed and I sent Freyda out as well. They only ones that were left was Arthur, Uther and myself.

I stepped forward to speak when the room was finally cleared. "My lord…" I started but was interrupted before I could continue.

"Lothrielle before you start, I know what you're going to say. And I stand by what I've said before, Camelot cannot risk it."

"Father we can at least try…"

"Arthur," I spoke this time interrupting him, and shaking my head so he could understand that confronting him head on was futile. "I know you wanted to help my lord I could see it in your countenance. And I understand why you can't, but if troops are the reason that you can't, then what about another solution." I proposed.

"What do you suggest?" He asked with intrigue.

"Is there any way that we could send our surplus grain and supplies to replace the harvest that they will lose? It won't be a permanent fix, and the brute Kanen will still be there when the winter is over but with your help they could at least be tide over if they ration what is given them until they have to deal with them again."

"The surplus harvest is meant to be there for our kingdom in case of emergencies. But, you do bring an interesting solution…" Uther remained still on his throne considering the proposition. "This is definitely something that can be considered. Arthur, find out how much we are able to spare in our supplies, and hopefully we can send enough to be able to help them." He commanded.

"Of course, sire." Arthur said without hesitation and bowed and left the room.

"Hunith is right you know… you are a very caring man." I said when it was just us two.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I slowly walked towards the battlement, where Arthur and Merlin were talking to each other. It looked to be the end of their conversation as I approached them and Merlin turned from Arthur with a sad but resolute expression on his face. I patted him on the shoulder and told him that I would speak to him later, and continued towards Arthur.

"This is my favorite spot of all of Camelot." I said when I was finally next to him. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as the wind brushed at my hair, and the white lace skirt and long sleeves of my dress rippled softly in the breeze.

"Your suggestion was a good one." Arthur replied after awhile of just standing in silence.

"Thank you," I replied and continued, "but, I meant what I said before. This is only a temporary fix. Kanen will attack again and when he does, I fear the repercussions. He will suspect that when no one too little is lost this winter that Ealdor didn't give all that they really had in supplies. All we did was preserve them to be punished and killed another day."

"I told Merlin, what we were going to try and do, but he's going back to look after his mother." There was almost a sound of concern in his voice that he tried to mask.

"I figured as much." I said and looked at Arthur, and he avoided my gaze. "You're going to miss him aren't you?" I questioned with a teasing smile.

"No," he quickly replied with a scoff, "he was by far the worst servant I have ever had." He said it, but, I knew he didn't believe it.

"Arthur, it's alright to admit that he is more than a servant and has become an actual friend. It shows that you care about the person and not just the station that a person was born into."

"Fine I'll admit he has had his moments where he has proven himself to be more than a servant, but if you say anything I'll deny it."

"Don't worry I have no intentions of revealing that you actually have a heart." I jested and turned back to look over the city. "I ran into Gwen before finding you and she told me in confidence that she and Morgana are going to help Merlin and his mother. I thought I should let you know."

Arthur had a look of surprise mixed with contemplation. "Are they insane? Do they not realize that they will be in danger? Men like Kanen won't care that they are woman, they will be killed."

"The way they see it, Merlin would do the same for them if it was them in his position. He helped get Gwen out of jail and off the executions block, and he helped you and Morgana get the druid boy out of Camelot. They owe him and they are going to help whether he tries to persuade them otherwise or not."

"Ugh," Arthur grunted and rubbed at his forehead. "Morgana is impulsive."

"That's not always a bad thing Arthur." I replied quietly. This time it was Arthur who was watching my face to try and see if he could read my own thoughts. But with the practice I've had before, I made my face unreadable and devoid of any feelings. His stern look was steady and out of the corner of my eye I could see his eyes slightly squint in concentration. "I think I'm going to retire for the evening." I finally said breaking the silence. "I'll see you later." I promised and walked back the way I came. I could still feel his accusing eyes on me as I left him and it wasn't until my heels connected with the stone walkway and I turned the corner that I was able to release a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

I was so concentrated on not giving anything away, that I didn't notice the person in front of me, as I bumped into him, and almost lost my balance but the stranger caught me before I could fall. I tried to recover as quickly as possible with the other persons help, "I am so sorry," I said and looked up, "Ah Sir Leon."

"Princess!" He said and jerked his own hands away from my arms that he was holding. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's alright clearly I wasn't either." I casually brushed aside.

"Have you seen the Prince? He asked me to check out the surplus supplies and such."

"Yes. He is just around the corner and up at the battlement." I replied, before a thought came to me. "Leon can you by chance do something for me?"

"Of course milady. What do you need done?" He asked.

"I need a horse, better make it two just in case ready for me later tonight." I said with ease.

"Does this have anything to do with Merlin?" He asked curiously.

"Possibly, but please make it as discreet as possible."

"Yes, milady." He replied with a slight bow of his head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Do you even know how to fight?" I asked Freyda. For the last twenty minutes we were discussing rather or not she should come with me to Ealdor, and of course I was against putting my own maid servant in harm's way but she wanted to come anyways. After the bandit attack on the way back from Leonesse it made me slightly hesitant to agree to let her come as well.

"Granted I don't know how to wield a sword like you but my father did teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow and I accompanied him before he died on hunts many times." She said trying to convince me. "Not to mention it's not safe to let you travel by yourself at night. It's better at least if I join you. Plus I'd rather be with you helping other people than being left behind learning how to play the harp."

Ever since the black knight incident I started teaching Freyda how to embroider which she instantly to took, and play the harp which was definitely more difficult for her and she was becoming increasingly annoyed with it. She was young and determined, and I knew that she could actually do well for herself if she were to learn particular skills known to women of the court. Though her standing would be low her qualifications for a marriage of higher ranking would be possible. She already was attracting the attention of other young knights in training. But she was still in morning, and it was hard most days to help her get through it.

"Fine." I finally replied and gave in. "But you have to do exactly what I say, immediately when I say it. No deviating, understood!"

"Perfectly milady." She agreed with an excited smile.

"Alright we will be riding light and if you have any leggings and by chance a small amount of armor you best bring it. What we are about to ride into will be hard."

"Yes milady." She replied and went to her a joining room to change and gather supplies.

I too did the same thing, and removed my long white dress and necklace and earrings and changed into a pair of white legging pants, and grey tunic worn underneath a chainmail designed for me. It was lighter than regular chainmail and it was more than what I knew the woman of the village was going to have. I put on my grey boots that went up to just below my knee with a thick heel made easier to run in , and strapped a dagger inside each boot. I made quick work of my silver arm braces and thru on a grey wool cape with silver thread lining on it that covered to above my thighs. I shouldered my own bow and quiver and strapped my own sword to my back. I would admit it I was good with a sword, but my aim with a bow and arrow was definitely more lethal.

When the sun was down and most of the town would just be getting ready for bed, Freyda and I quietly walked down to the stables, where I knew that my horse and another horse would be ready for us.

Just as I suspected Leon followed through with my own request along with providing more than enough food for us on the road. But what really confused me was the third horse that was also saddled and ready to move.

"Took you long enough." Came a familiar voice and I whirled around with my sword quickly drawn, and Arthur stepping out from the shadows of the stable. "Seriously I've been waiting for at least an hour. And put your sword away I know you're more deadly with an arrow." He said with a smirk and walked forward to his own horse.

"I guess I should ask how you knew, but I already know it was Leon who confessed." I said and did as he asked and Freyda and I both walked to our own horses as well.

"Yes it was him, but I know you, and I was suspecting that you were going to follow after them anyways so just in case I was right I was going to be ready to go with you."

"Ah so you do care about Merlin after all."

"Lothrielle I can't just let my own ward ride off into a battle that will most likely cost her, her life."

"You could always talk me out of it, and you know you'd never be able to, so you must really be going because you care for Merlin."

"This is about doing what is right. Whether Merlin is concerned or not has nothing to do with it." It was a believable excuse, one that I knew he was convincing himself to believe.

"Of course." I said and mounted my horse, and Arthur and Freyda did the same. "But just so we're clear, Merlin is also another reason why you are doing it. You think of him as a friend, don't deny it, and when a friend is in need of help you are always there for them."

"Lothrielle I already admitted earlier that he has proven himself, don't push it." He said with an annoyed look, and spurred his horse out of the stable.

"He doesn't want me to tell anyone, but he does have a heart." I said to Freyda, who was still next to me.

"I'm surprised he's not stopping us from going." She replied.

"Like I said before, he knew there'd be no point." I said, and she and I both followed him out, and we rode fast out of the gates of the citadel and the walls of the city, our capes flying in the wind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We quickly dismounted our horses and snuck quietly through the forest. We knew that Merlin and the others were camped nearby and we didn't want to frighten them. We crouched behind a tree as a man that could only have been Merlin was trying to sneak about with his sword drawn. I was about to step out and make our presence known when Arthur grabbed a hold of my shoulder and by the silver light of the moon I saw him press a finger to his lips with a small smile and he stepped out with his sword already drawn.

Freyda came up just behind me. "What's he doing?" she whispered quietly and my ears had to strain to hear her, as I watched Arthur slowly approach Merlin.

"I have no clue." I answered and followed behind him. I watched in amused silence as Arthur crept slowly to Merlin without making a sound and taped his sword against his back stopping Merlin from turning around.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." Arthur said and though I wasn't able to see it I knew that he had a teasing smile across his face.

"Arthur!" Merlin whips around and with his sword following quickly with him and Arthur already sensing what he has going to do dunks his head as the sword swung over him. Freyda and I for a brief moment were worried and then both of us burst out in small chuckles at what happened. "Lothrielle! Freyda!" He called wit just as much surprise as he heard our laughter.

Arthur stood back up and let out an exasperated sigh, "Put the sword down, Merlin. You look ridiculous." He said and walked past him towards the camp after taking the sword from him.

I walked forward as well and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll work on it." I said agreeing with Arthur.

We restarted the fire that was going earlier and Freyda quickly was asleep from the journey. I sat across from Arthur and Merlin at the newly stoked campfire.

"How much further is it?" Arthur spoke up.

"Er, maybe a few hours." He replied.

"How many men does Kanen have?" I asked as well.

"Erm, I'm not sure. I think, from what my mother said, maybe as many as forty." He answered with a look towards me and then one to Arthur.

"You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Arthur said, after he answered.

"Thank you. Erm, I know you didn't have to come."

Arthur simply nodded and replied, "Get some sleep."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We rode hard the next day straight to Ealdor, and for good reason. From the outline of the forest we could hear the screams of women and children who only made us ride faster into the village.

"Lothrielle!" Arthur yelled above the wind pointing at the man that had his ax above his head ready to strike a man that was lying on the floor trying to protect himself. I let go of my reins letting Triton run forward, and strung my arrow back and aimed at the man, and loosed my arrow at the post that was to the side of him. My arrow flew past his face, and stuck exactly where I meant to hit it, as all of our horses came to the center of the village.

The man had a shocked look that was turned into an angry scowl. "Kill them!" He yelled to the other men scattered around the village.

Arthur and Merlin were the first to dismount and start fighting but there were at least five other men that need to be handled. Morgana and I quickly dismounted and charged forward.

"Shall we see who the better swordswoman is?" Morgana challenged as she ran past me.

"Done!" I challenged back and drew my sword from its sheath. I ran up to my foe and started with my own fight. I blocked each strike that the man sent at me and when he rammed his sword forward I parried his attack away from me and spun past him and with a final strike of my own I slashed my sword across his back. I noticed that Morgana was able to defeat the man that she was fighting and with a smirk she and I both nodded to each other.

We looked around us and noticed a man that was sneaking up on Arthur from behind. We both ran together and I got there just in time to stop the man's falling sword, and swung it away from me and watched as the man stumbled away from me, and Morgana came forward and blocked a swipe and turned and slashed the man across his body.

"Looks like a woman finally got to save the prince." I said jestingly to him, and Morgana came beside me, "Bring back memories of when I used to bet you?" she said with a gleeful look.

"That never happened." Arthur replied annoyed, "And I would've been fine."

"You'll all pay for this with your lives! All of you!" A man on a horse that I could only assume as Kanen rode off with another.

"So who do you think the better swordswoman is?" Morgana said with a smirk next to me.

"I don't think we were given enough men to prove that." I answered. This was the competitive spirit that's always been in between Morgana and me, but I actually didn't mind this one at all.

"So a draw then?" She suggested.

"Only until we can more accurately prove that I'm better." I challenged and walked away laughing. Morgana shook her head trying not to laugh but, I knew she wanted too.

Arthur had Merlin quickly gather the other visitors, and shortly Morgana, Gwen, Freyda, Merlin, and I stood below Arthur as he addressed the crowd. "I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for..."

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" A young man interrupted Arthur as he walked to the front of the villagers next to Hunith.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot."

"Yeah, and, er, I'm Prince William of Ealdor." The man scoffed back. I already didn't like this William guy and I was not to subtlety getting ready to notch another arrow and aim at my next victim.

Hunith seeing my angry expression spoke up. "Keep quiet. He's here to help us."

"But he's made things worse." William replied back, "Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants."

"He saved Matthew's life!" Hunith chide him.

"That's alright, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?" Arthur asked.

"We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men."

"So what's the alternative?"

"Give him what he wants." William answered earning grunts and murmurs of disapproval.

"Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that." Arthur replied back. How he was able to keep a cool head about him was above my understanding. I was ready to seriously hurt this William boy, who was getting on my nerves.

"We'll manage. We'll survive."

"How?" A villager asked from the back of the group.

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him." Arthur said.

"No. You just want the honor and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!"

"Alright, enough!" I said with my arrow pointing straight at William's head. "Hold your tongue, sir, or you won't be able to use it again." I threatened. Arthur's hand was on my shoulder trying to calm me, but I was having none of it. Only I was able to give Arthur, with an exception of Morgana some of the time.

Will looked as if he didn't believe that I could shoot him, and he walked off with a scoff. "Will." Merlin called and left the group, and I lowered my bow.

"I'll follow you. If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting." Hunith said, and others in the crowd were agreeing just as easily and just as fast as she did.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day I spent most of my time with Freyda helping her perfect her aim with a bow. Surprisingly she was actually really good and I was quickly starting to grow more attached to my maidservant.

Arthur was hard at work with the man of the village and Morgana and Gwen were busy sharpening swords when Freyda and I returned from the field taking a break from target practice.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Arthur called out to the men.

"How are they doing?" I asked as I approached Morgana and Gwen. Just watching I was already able to tell. They weren't warriors.

"There is no way they're going to be able to hold Kanen off." Morgana answered.

"Men aren't the only ones who can fight." Gwen said, with a determined look.

"No they aren't." I agreed. "Morgana and I proved that already."

"Again. One! Two! Three!" Arthur's voice sounded over to us, and he started to speak to the man that was introduced to us as Matthew.

"Looks like the battle's already fought and lost." I said as I approached Arthur with Morgana, Gwen, and Freyda following behind me. The men were taking a break, and from the heavy breaths and sweat, the men were completely and utterly exhausted.

"They'll toughen up." Arthur replied.

"They need to." Gwen said next to Morgana.

"How are we doing for weapons?" Arthur asked.

"There isn't much, but we should be able to scrape together what you need." Morgana answered.

"It's not the weapons that worry us." Gwen spoke again, "It's having enough people to use them. We think the women should be allowed to fight."

"You haven't enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe you'd stand a chance, but they're not."

"I didn't come all the way here to not be able to fight." I said as well.

"It's too dangerous." Arthur said and walked towards the resting men. "Right! Back on your feet! Come on, let's go!" He commanded.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone." Arthur said to the men of the village. "We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then..." He was interrupted by a village woman's scream.

We all rushed out of the house and saw a galloping horse with Matthew slung over the saddle. "Get him down from there!"

The village men who were closer rushed forward to stop the horse and took Matthew down and the other villagers gather around him. I already knew he was dead and there was no point of rushing forward, but Arthur knelt down and read the note that was on the arrow in his back.

"What does it say?"Merlin asked next to me, who I didn't even know was there.

"Make the most of this day, it will be your last." Arthur replied and handed me the note.

"Matthew! No! No! No!" A woman cried and surged forward and fell next to the man. She held fast to his body with mad tears streaming endlessly down her face.

"You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!" William yelled over the cries of the woman.

"It wasn't his fault." Merlin said.

"If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!"

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!" Arthur replied angrily at Will.

"You're sending them to their graves! You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered." William quickly left without hearing a reply and Merlin followed just like last time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A small fire was going as the men and woman of the village crammed themselves into Hunith's house. The mood was somber and the energy was able to be felt all around.

"Tomorrow morning," Arthur began, "the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods."

"We're not going anywhere!" Gwen said and stepped forward to be heard.

"I know you want to help. The women can't stay here. It's too dangerous.

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do!"

"But none of you know how to fight."

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!" Gwen's logic was sound and I stepped forward as well to support her.

"Gwen's right." I said, "The price of freedom is does not come without a cost. It demands a lot, it always has, and one day women around the world will understand this and will have to step forward to fight as well. Queens have ridden into the heat of battle before and will do so later. I will fight alongside you all, because I want to be the ruler that will lead her people on the path that they should take. You women are the Queens of your family and the Queens of your home, protect it." Each woman in the gathering stepped forward and stood bravely at attention.

Arthur nodded to in response and looked at Gwen and me with a proud look. "This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!" Arthur's voice rang above the night sky, and in that moment I didn't just see him, but I saw the King. The Once and Future King. I saw the King the druids and my forebears foretold of, and in that moment I was more proud of him than I have ever been.

"For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!" The villagers chanted courageously into the night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"That was a stirring speech." I confronted Arthur outside, when the villagers left the house. Hunith and Merlin were now inside talking.

"I could say the same towards you." He replied back. "Declaring those woman Queen's of their own homes. Who has ever heard of such a thing?" He slightly jested.

"Women need to understand that even in a fight, battle, or in war that they are still susceptible to death and injury. They can't always rely on a man to protect them. As this well proves, not all men are honorable like you and Merlin."

"You are going to make an amazing ruler one day." Arthur complimented me after hearing my piece.

"You as well. That rally will be one that I will remember for the rest of my life. You made those people feel like they were important. You made them feel like they were the knights of Camelot themselves. You raise people up, Arthur. Stories will be told of you and your bravery, and kindness."

"That's if we live to be able to tell those stories." He replied sadly.

"We will somehow." It was a promise that I didn't know how I was going to be able to keep. "Things will fall into place."

"I think you and Merlin have been spending too much time with each other. You both have said the exact same thing."

"That's because we both see the potential you have to become a great king. It's there. Everyone sees it, even these people who have only known you for the last few days."

"How could you both possibly see that? No one knows how anyone will turn out in the end. Our lives aren't written in stone."

"No they're not. But they are shaped by the decisions that we make today and in this moment. Every day that we wake up, we have the choice to do something good or do nothing at all. Look where we are right now. Helping a village that's not even in our kingdom or jurisdiction."

"I came because I couldn't let you come by yourself." He lied.

"No you didn't."

"No I didn't." He agreed, "Thank you Lothrielle. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you."

"And I without you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day I quickly got ready, this time putting on my actual armor; a small breast plate that was fastened over my left shoulder. My quiver was slung across my back and my bow held tightly in my left hand. I approached Freyda, who though acted as is she was confident, I could see the slight shake of nervousness in her hands.

"Don't worry," I said at the same time stepping up to her to check over the little armor she had on. "We'll be fine."

"I know." She said with a small tremor in her voice.

"It's alright to be afraid."

"I'm afraid of taking another human's life." She admitted and with her deadly aim I knew she had the ability to do so. "I knew that it would have to be done when I said I wanted to join you. I just never realized the severity of doing so."

"I understand. But, these men, who will attack today, will not hesitate to kill you if they had the chance. They have taken their life and spent it terrorizing others and inflicting harm and pain on those that can't defend themselves. You will lose a special kind of innocence today. But what we are doing for these people, liberating them from evil, will bring about good. I am proud to fight along aside you today."

"Lothrielle!" Arthur called before Freyda could respond. "I want you and Freyda to fight from the roof of the houses. Use the high ground to help out those who you see might need the help. But don't show yourselves until the fighting starts. Alright?"

"Understood." I said when he looked at me, and Freyda nodded to him, as she was still not comfortable with actually saying anything to Arthur when she was around him.

"Don't hesitate, because if they have a chance they won't give you that courtesy."

"You don't have to worry. We won't." I assured him and Freyda and I walked to the back of the house where a ladder was located and climbed up to the roof. Freyda and I both spread ourselves apart from each other and waited.

The villagers were ready and the area surrounding them hung in a suspicious silence. They were there in the tree line. I could sense it even though I wasn't able to see it.

All too soon the battle cries of angry men filled the air, and horses and men burst forward with axes and swords drawn, and maces swinging above the heads of those who wielded them. They charged right into the trap that was set, but no one moved or made a sound.

Kanen's men and their horses trampled the ground nervously around them, because no one moved from their hiding spots.

The hidden gate was sprung and the nervous men started to take notice that they were trapped in with no escape. Now all we had to do was wait for Morgana to ignite the fire, and then our plan would be in motion, and the fighting would commence.

I finally saw Merlin's dark head moving about and Kanen's cries to get him as he ran to assist Morgana. With my head turned from Freyda each arrow that was sent his way I deflected with my own magic none of them even coming close to hitting him.

The fire was quickly lit the moment Merlin got to his destination, and Kanen's men started to scatter and run away.

"Come back! Don't run away!" I could hear Kanen call out angrily to those that were leaving.

"Now!" I heard Arthur yell above everyone else and the battle of Ealdor started with the war cries of the villagers, and everyone running out of their hiding places. Farmers with pitch forks shovels and wooden clubs quickly pulled unsuspecting riders and beat them relentlessly with them as, Freyda and I took out those with crossbows and helped out villagers that started fighting with someone that was more experienced than them.

I was picking off the enemy one by one as I rained down my own personal hell on the men. I was able to spare a few glances every now and then and see Freyda aiming and taking out those that were below her with ease.

All too soon I ran out of arrows and I dumped my own bow and quiver over the edge of the roof, and unsheathed my sword. I ran across the roof and jumped the small distance off the side of it aiming for a man swinging his mace and was about to strike a woman. I landed right on top of him immediately taking him out and charged forward meeting foe after foe.

I turned around from where I was, and no enemy was near me. I took in my own surroundings, and I knew we were not going to win this fight, there were too many men.

I surely could not have been the only one who saw this. From where I was I noticed that Merlin and his friend William with their backs to me. They were taking in the same scene that I was. This was a futile effort which hung with desperation. A hopeless battle that was being fought bravely and valiantly but was going to end in the way that everyone knew it was going. If I or Merlin didn't do something soon this fight was going to be lost.

I could tell Merlin came to the same conclusion that I did, when I felt his magic ripple through the earth. The air was palpable with a strong potent magic, and the winds started to pick up. In front of Merlin and Will, a large vortex of dirt and air spun around with amazing control in front of them. The enemies around us fell over themselves, and ran away with fear in their eyes. Above roaring winds you could hear the neighing of horses, and thundering of their hooves. It was amazing to witness and fearsome to behold at the same time.

The little men who were left to continue to fight were immediately dealt with and the ones who took off were being pursued by the villagers.

The fight was won, and the hope that I started to lose was replaced with renewed strength. Cheers from the villagers replaced the sounds of the died down winds. It was over and the people of Ealdor were finally free.

"Pendragon!" Kanen called and those that were celebrating spun around to watch the angry man stride forward to face Arthur.

Kanen made the first move and swung his heavy ax down at Arthur, which he expertly pushed aside, and did again when Kanen failed the second time. Arthur passed him and hit him in the back with his shield and parried another attack and successful disarmed Kanen. Kanen furiously kicked Arthur away from causing him to stumble away, and giving Kanen enough time to grab a hold of a sword. Kanen attack with a new vigor and managed to land a hit on Arthur with his elbow, but when he moved to strike Arthur found an opening and ran him thru, and Kanen fell at his feet.

The fact that he just defeated the foe that would've regrouped and come again, seemed to mean little to him as he marched angrily towards Merlin.

"Who did that?" He called at Merlin and Will.

"What?" Merlin muttered in fear.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere." Arthur answered, "I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen."

"Arthur..." Merlin started to try and explain. But from the corner of my eye I saw movement. Kanen with one last effort grabbed a hold of the crossbow that was near him and aimed it at Arthur. I was too far to be able to do anything but I ran to Arthur anyways.

"Look out!" I heard Will cry as he pushed Arthur out of the way and gets hit by the flying arrow himself. With his final breath Kanen finally collapsed and died.

"Will!" Merlin leaps forward to grab a hold of his dying friend. "Lothrielle!" I was by his side well before he even finished my name.

"You just saved my life." Arthur stated.

"Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking." Will tries to jest.

"We need to get him inside!" I said.

"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur ordered louder than I did, and the men around us quickly picked Will up and carried him inside his own house and laid him on the table.

"That's twice I've saved you."Will hoarsely said.

"Twice?" Arthur questioned.

"Yeah, it was me. I'm the one that used the magic." He lied.

"Will, don't." Merlin tried with his voice getting caught in his throat.

"It's alright, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something."

"You're a sorcerer?" The word left Arthur's lips with confusion and anger.

Will struggled to form the sentence that he wanted, "Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

I looked into Arthur's eyes with anger and sadness of my own as I checked Will's pulse. It was fleeting and I knew there was nothing I could do. He would die before I could even finish helping him.

"No. Of course not. Do what you can for him." Arthur answered, and then turned to lead the women out of the room.

"Lothrielle…" Merlin looked at me desperately.

"There's nothing that can be done Merlin," I confessed, "I'm sorry." I gently stroked Will's cheek. It was sad; I bet I could've liked Will if I only got the chance to get to know him. He annoyed me, and insulted my cousin, but, when it came down to it in the end, he sacrificed himself to save Arthur.

"Lothrielle, please?" Merlin pleaded with tears on the edge of his eyes.

I shook my head at him with my own tears in my eyes, "Say goodbye Merlin." The words were a struggle to speak. I could feel Will's skin growing cold, and with my magic reacting to my own emotions I could feel the blood and water slowing down in his body.

Merlin slowly nodded as I one last time stroked Will's cheek and left Merlin to say goodbye.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I stood next to Freyda, Gwen, and Morgana as we watched the flames of the pry grow higher and higher. The heat of the fire could be felt on my whole body.

This was the price of freedom that I spoke of earlier. Good men give their lives so that better things can happen to those who are left behind. It's been the unsung song that has sounded since the beginning of time, and will continue long after we have past.

I watched Merlin and Arthur and I could tell something uneasy passed between the two, as Arthur walked away from him and came up to us.

"Are you alright?" I cautiously asked.

"Merlin should've told me." He started, "He should've told me that Will was a sorcerer."

"And what would you have done if he did?" I tried to control my rising temper but after this day and seeing someone that Merlin loved die hurt me more than words could describe. The pain that resonated in Merlin's deep blue eyes was something that should never be there. "This is Ealdor, not Camelot and your father's rules and laws do not exist here."

"Magic is dangerous Lothrielle." He argued.

"Magic!" I seethed back with anger, "Is the only reason that any of us are able to walk away from this with our lives still intact."

"It doesn't take away from all the evil that's been done in the past."

"No, but it makes one question if it's truly the ability and possession of magic that makes a person evil, or if it's the heart of the person. Will was difficult to deal with, but in the end his heart was in the right place."

Arthur struggled to believe what was being said, as he scoffed and shook his head at what I was told him. He was about to say something but I stopped him before he could.

"He saved your life," I said as I stepped forward and put my hand on his cheek. "And for that I will always be thankful to him. Do not insult his memory by lumping him with all those who have taken their gifts that they've been given and have done evil with them."

"Gifts?" He questioned.

"Yes gifts. Just like your sword, or your great capacity to love. Today you saw someone who used their skill with a sword to cause a lot of pain and suffering. And then you saw someone use magic and sacrifice his life to save the lives of us and everyone else in this village. No one is inheritably evil, Arthur. We all have the ability to do much good in the world, and much evil. The sooner you learn to judge a man by his actions instead of whom they are or what they were born with, the sooner you are to becoming a better king than any of us will ever believe to be possible."

I let my voice be the voice of reason that he could rely on. I saw the effect that my words were taking on him, and whether he would ponder on my words or not was up to him.

"Merlin will need all of us in the coming months. Losing a loved one, I think is something we all have felt the pain of… Let's not let him go through it alone." It was meant for all that surrounded us to hear, but the last part was definitely something Arthur needed to understand.

"He will be around me the most," Arthur said with a sad realization, "I'll take care of him." It was a promise filled with determination, as he watched Merlin and his mother say goodbye.

"I think, that would be fitting, considering that's something only his best friend is capable of doing." I agreed, and smiled up at my cousin.

I could see he tried to keep a proud smile off his face, but I knew that he was truly happy that Merlin considered him his best friend.

"Let's go home." He finally said.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review, and remember make it kind, and if you have tips on how I can improve as a writer do it in a constructive nice way.**

**I do apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, just my own OC's.

A/N: I want to thank all the people who have started following this story, have made this story part of their favorites, or have left comments. It truly has been so much fun to put my imagination into words, and to make it a story. So again for those who have done all of the above, from the bottom of my heart thank you. If you want to see the costumes my characters wear and look like, go to my hereticheir profile on polyvore . com

Apologies ahead of time for grammatical errors!

Chapter 9: The Labyrinth of Gedref

"I don't know why you insisted on coming!" Arthur said infuriatingly. "With Merlin it's bad enough, but the two of you are making it absolutely impossible to go back with anything."

He was just mad because I decided to join him, his men, and Merlin while they went hunting. With Merlin and I both working on making as much noise as possible any game that would've been hunted obviously has gotten a well enough hint to evacuate the area.

I couldn't help but smirk at Merlin as he and I both slightly chuckled at each other. "My apologies cousin, all I wish to do was spend time with you." I said sweetly and jestingly.

"I'm sure indeed!" He scoffed at me, but I noticed the slight grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You think that because I deliberately make a lot of noise that the prat would finally stop taking me on these stupid hunting trips."

"You know how stubborn he is. Because you hate this he will never let you get out of these outings." I joked back, and the both of us shared in hushed laughter.

We continued to walk stealthily on for quite a bit more. We approached a jagged rocky area, with the sun streaming through the trees, and lighting the fog that hung in the air.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered and stopped the group behind a wall of rock, after hearing a twig snap further up ahead.

"What is it?" He asked back.

"I don't know. We'll surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out." Arthur commanded.

"You want me to go in there?" Merlin asked with dread, "You just said you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous."

"Let's hope so. Now go."

"But Arthur…" He complained.

"Oh really I'll go!" I said annoyed with the lack of action that was going on.

"Lottie…" He hesitated.

"Arthur if you are willing to send your servant in then it is obviously fine if I go. Not to mention you said that we'll be surrounded, so I'll be perfectly fine." I countered back.

Arthur looked like he was about to say something to stop me from continuing, and he possibly realized that whatever he was going to say was not going to mater, and then he turned to give Merlin a look. I could see a silent conversation going on where Arthur was commanding him to go with me.

Merlin finally gave in with a roll of his eyes, and sag of his shoulders in defeat. "I'll come with you." He said dejecting.

Merlin and I both sneaked pass the outcrop of rocks and trees. Merlin with a slight nervous chatter of his teeth and shake of his hands leans down and to pick up a large stick, as we passed a couple of small branches. It was dark until a beam of sunlight blasted through the trees and hit the last creature Merlin and I ever thought we'd see.

My breath caught in my throat, as Merlin whispered under his breath, "A unicorn."

"It's beautiful!" I muttered, and I heard Merlin smoothly drop the stick that he picked up to defend the both of us. He and I both took cautious steps forward. "I remember reading about unicorns in one of Gaius's books. They are of beautiful and pure magic." With each hesitant step brought the two of us closer to our desire, to be in the presence of this magnificent creature. We were finally right in front of him as I reached my hand out to touch the nose of the white unicorn.

Merlin reached out to stop my moving hand when we both heard a branch snap. "Go. Go!" Merlin commanded the unicorn, with alarm and fear evident on his voice. "Please, go. Shh. They're gonna kill you. Please, go!"

I swiftly turned around with alarm looking for my cousin when I spotted him in a tree ready to shoot his crossbow, "Arthur, no!" I cried loud enough, but too late as Arthur let loose his arrow and it met its mark.

The animal whines in pain that shatters my very heart, and falls to the ground. Merlin and I both run to it and stroke the head of the dying animal.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Merlin cries with tears running down his face. I gently touched the animal, and I could feel the same thing I felt when I touched William when he was passing, the feeling was death.

"Ha-ha! A unicorn!" Arthur yelled triumphantly as he approached us.

"What have you done?" Merlin's voice was hoarse and full of emotion.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." Arthur says with a roll of his eyes.

"You have no idea what you've done Arthur!" I cried just the same as Merlin, and looked murderously at my cousin. "You've just killed an innocent creature."

"This is why, woman don't go on hunts." Arthur replied annoyed, "Both of you need to understand this is what happens on hunt."

I swiftly got up and turned from him not caring to hear anything else he had to say as I raced away by myself and back to the castle. I could still hear Arthur and Merlin speaking about seeing something but I still ran away with tears stinging my eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Milady, please talk to me." Freyda's voice sounded next to me as she and I walked with our arms linked together. I haven't spoken a word sincegetting back from the hunt the day before. "Is this about what happened yesterday, milady? On the hunt?"

"What have you heard?" I asked curiously as I clutched the long flowing sleeves of my white gown.

"From what's gone around the castle, only that you were terribly upset with what your cousin did yesterday." She assured me.

"I wish you could've seen the unicorn, Freyda, it was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." I confessed. "And then to watch the light in its eyes pass, and then to further disgrace it by removing its horn, Arthur should be ashamed."

"I do wish I could've been there, milady." She confided in me, "And I wish there was something that I could do to make you feel better about this horrible grievance."

"You being here is enough." I said and stopped to look into her eyes. "I can't thank you enough for your companionship. Thank you so much for taking up this position."

"It is I that should be thanking you, Milady. You didn't have to take me under your wing and treat me with the kindness that you have shown me."

"Lothrielle—." A voice called for me, and turning towards it I saw Arthur walking briskly up to me.

"I'll leave you milady." Freyda said and curtseyed to the two of us, leaving Arthur and I alone.

"What is it Arthur?" I asked impatiently.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday. I was worried for you after you ran off. Speaking of which why would you run off like that?" He questioned.

"I didn't feel like seeing you, and I still don't feel like conversing with you." I said with an edge in my voice that he was easily able to pick up, and strode away from him, only for him to stop me and turn me back around.

"Lottie, really. Is this still about the hunt. Have you and Merlin been spending more time with each other than what's appropriate, because he is acting the same way you are."

"How do you expect him and me to spend any time with each other if he is always doing chores for you, or he is off running errands for Gaius? Honestly… can you maybe accept the fact that he and I are both just in tune to the same thing?"

"I knew he was a girl." Arthur tried to jest.

"To care about life and to show emotion doesn't mean one is less masculine than another." I retorted.

"Why do I even bother?" Arthur groaned out while rubbing the bridge of his nose, and chose to give up on the argument. "Look the reason why I sought you out is because there is a crisis, and Gaius requested your assistance."

"Crisis? What crisis? What's happened?" I asked with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"Every single ear of grain, of every single crop, in the entire kingdom has died over night. I think some kind of disease that has spread through the land. Gaius is now working on some tests. But right now we have to ration the food."

"And Gaius has asked that I go help him. What am I supposed to do? I'm barely a healer, not even close to being an expert in the scientific process to be of any use." I confessed as Arthur and I both started to walk side by side towards the physician's quarters.

"Well Gaius thinks you will be of help to him or he wouldn't have requested you. Not to mention you helped with the Afanc."

"Well kind of, but I didn't do much. I only got as far until my lady in waiting fell ill to the same sickness, and then I was mostly by her side for the rest of the time." It was a half truth and half lie.

"I think you underestimate yourself." He chided.

"I thought I was just being honest with myself." I whipped out just as fast.

"Lothrielle, just go see what you can do, and if you really feel like you can be of no use, than you can come find me later. I'll be in charge of distributing and rationing out the food."

"Alright I'll go see Gaius." I said and walked away from him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Any ideas what caused the crops to die?" I said as I marched into Gaius's workshop.

"Ah Lothrielle, I see you got my message." Gaius said with a slight bow of his head, and continued poring liquid into a small flask. "I'm here to complete all the tests. No disease I have heard of could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night."

"What could kill all the plants other than a disease?" I asked and nodded to Merlin who was next to Gaius.

"It is not killing all the plants." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed." Merlin answered my question.

"And unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges." Gaius said.

"So it's only killing plants we can eat?" I asked, "That can't be normal. Diseases I didn't think can discriminate between the two."

"But, it appears to do just that." Gaius replied again.

"If it's not a disease—."

"It must be magic." Merlin finished for me, obviously coming to the same conclusion.

"We can't assume that. Perhaps there is something in the soil and water that can explain it. I can't tell the King it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain." Gaius's voice sounded just as uninsured that it wasn't magic as we were.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I searched through book after book and came up with nothing, until; Gaius and I were both asked to meet with the King and Arthur in the square. We rushed over to them as fast as possible as they stood at the well, looking at a bucket full of sand.

After explaining what he and Merlin discovered, Uther finally spoke. "Sand. And you say the well is full of it?"

"I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There is no trace of water to be found." Arthur answered.

"First the crops, and now this." I voiced in shook.

"It gets worse…" Arthur said, "It's the same throughout the kingdom. There's precious little water anywhere."

"Gaius. Can you offer any explanation for this?" Uther asked.

"I cannot think of a scientific explanation. I can only conclude it's the result of sorcery." He said honestly, which was what Merlin and I concluded earlier.

"I believe you're right. It is the work of magic. The kingdom is under attack." Uther agreed and he and Arthur both walked away and I carried on back to Gaius's chambers.

We didn't speak openly about anything until we were safely behind closed doors and we walked in on Merlin with the spell book open and his hand over a bucket of sand.

"I was... I was just, er..." Merlin stuttered to get out.

"I was hoping you might be trying to turn it back into water." He said with a pat on his back and took the seat that was across from him. "I know I've cautioned against using magic, but if ever there was a time for the both of you to use your talents, it's now."

"Well, I wish I knew how. I've tried everything. If it is magic, it's more powerful magic than I possess." Merlin said defeated. "Unless…" he trailed off and both he and Gaius were looking at me.

"What?" I asked with clear confusion.

"This is… should we say, in your _element _of expertise." Merlin answered with a goofy look.

"You want me to change the bucket of sand to water?"

The both of them only nodded their heads in reply, "Are you both insane? I'm a naiad, not God. Sand is a completely different element. You are asking me to change the properties of an earth element to one that I control. That will never work."

"Lothrielle, you haven't even tried yet." Merlin said and placed the book in my hands.

"You're right I haven't, because in all my training I was never once taught to be able to control the other elements or change the properties of those elements. I can light a fire and that's about it. If you can't do it Merlin than I know I can't. I'm strictly water and that's it…"

"Lothrielle, you have to try. You can't just give up without trying it." Gaius said with a concern in his eyes. I could see that he was scared. Both of them were. This was far out of anything that we are even capable of handling and yet here we all are.

"I'm not going to just give up; I do have a small idea." I said and placed the book on the bed, and avoided their inquisitive looks as much as I could.

"What is it?" Merlin asked with relief.

"I need to wait till night fall to be able to do what I want to do. I have yet to try it to the extent that I'm going to, but I have practiced on other things, and I am confident in my abilities to be able to do it." I reassured the both of them and myself.

"The city is under curfew, you will never make it out of the city without being spotted." Merlin reminded me.

"Don't worry about that. I'll already be out of the city, it's getting back in without being discovered that I'm fairly positive that I'll get caught in. But, I'll manage, so if you both will excuse me." I said and turned from them to walk out.

"Wait! What are you going to do? I'm coming with you." Merlin said and called after me.

"Merlin, no I'll be fine. Just watch out for me when I come back in to the city, just in case."

"At least tell us what you have planned." Merlin said.

"I'm going to try and heal the land. I've seen it done before." I said and turned from him and rushed to my room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Making sure to secure my hair in the hood of my dark blue velvet rob I quickly made my way back down to the dungeon area where we snuck Mordred out of the city by way of the tunnel. The bars were replaced from the last time, but with concentration and my hand held out ahead of me I blew the bars off the wall with an icy blast and the bright blue glow of my eyes.

I stumbled a little after from the process of doing so, but I quickly shook the uneasiness off and continued into the forest to the first farmland with the dead crops that I could find.

By the time I finally found one that wasn't being watched over, it was night time, and a cold bite was in the air. The only source of light that I had access to were the soft glow of lights from Camelot shimmering just a couple miles away from where I was and the soft silver hew coming from the moon.

I cautiously walked to the center of the field, and spun around myself to make sure that I really was alone; my eyes long since adjusted to the dark of the night.

"I hope this works." I silently prayed to the sky as I raised my arms out to my sides. "_Tindrenas_ _gréot gecymen, lecan. Brimstream gecymen gé drýe wæter." _I chanted the spell and pulled at the powers that I knew I possessed. I looked around me and nothing happened, I could even feel it, in my own body. I chanted the spell again with more concentration, but was defeated another time.

"Alright come on!" I rallied myself with frustration, and then focused again with intent in my mind. With my head looking towards the night sky I slowly and evenly with power behind each word that I chanted said again, "_Tindrenas_ _gréot gecymen, lecan. Brimstream gecymen gé drýe wæter." _With what felt like a geyser letting lose its power within me my eyes glowed bright with beauty and the sky around me that covered the field glowed the same color as my eyes. The water in the air in its singular particles bound together, and drifted to the ground collecting its self on each ear of grain that was dead and diseased; soaking everything that was around me. I concentrated and pushed for more power just like I remember my ancestor before me doing, when she healed the burnt earth. And like my eyes the earth glowed the same color and started to heal everything that was around me. The blue light slowly started to dim down and reseed to nothing and all that was left was the soft silver light of the full moon.

I collapsed to the ground with dreariness my skirts and robe floating gently around me in the soft breeze. With the little light that was provided I looked around me and saw that the earth was unchanged.

"How is that possible?" I said aloud to myself. "It worked I know it did, I felt it!" I was utterly frustrated and defeated, as I cried slightly at my failure.

My energy was depleted, but with what I did I knew I was going to draw attention to this sight if anyone from the city saw the light.

So with the last bit of strength that I could muster, I gathered myself back up and clutched my skirts and stumbled back to the city.

Sneaking back into the city was definitely harder than I thought it was going to be. In my exhausted state, I spent hours dodging guards behind houses, wagons, walls, anything that I was able to cover myself with, because just as I suspected, some of the guards unquestionably saw the glow of my magic from the city and were rushing about with frightened voices.

My brow sweated with pure fatigue, when I finally got to the citadel. I wished nothing more than to just be able to go straight to my chambers, but I needed answers and there was only one person or thing that I knew of that was able to give them to me.

I quickly made my way back down to the dungeons again for the second time tonight and descended down the long dark stair case to the dragons cave.

"Kilgaharah!" I called when I finally stood at the edge of the cave. "I need your help! I need your wisdom."

From high above the cave I heard the same rattling of chains and the hurricane of winds coming towards me that I've heard many times before, as the dragon perched himself on top of the pedestal. "The young Naiad Princess. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked with a smile, and his sharp teeth showing, giving me an uneasy feeling.

"I need your help with my magic." My voice was unsure. "I tried to heal a piece of farmland that we believe to be diseased with a curse, and I could feel my magic working. I felt it! I saw it. But after the spell was done, nothing happened."

"And your question is…" he trailed.

"Why it didn't work?" I stated obviously with an edge to my voice, not liking that he was toying with me so early in our conversation.

"It didn't work because of the nature of your magic." He answered as if it should have been easy for me to understand.

"I don't understand. What do you mean by the nature of my magic?"

"Your powers work with that of the magic of the world. You cannot right the wrongs that have been committed with your own magic; because they follow along the lines of nature. You are bound to follow and help keep the balance of the world in check."

"What wrongs have been committed?" My voice echoed in the cave and I could hear my own worry in my voice.

"One cannot kill something as pure, innocent, and beautiful as a unicorn, without serious repercussions." He said with a knowing gleam in his eye. "It's like killing a child. The seriousness of those crimes is life altering."

"How did you know about the unicorn?" I asked.

"I was able to feel the death of the creature, just like I knew you were able to." He said and flew off, and ending our conversation.

I still had many more questions that I wanted and needed to ask, but since when did that mean anything to him. The rest of the answers were just ones I was going to have to deal with on my own.

I quietly made my way back to my chambers. Making sure to check each corner and turn before sprinting down the corridor. I didn't freely breathe easily until I was back in my own chambers and my doors were shut and locked. There was a warm fire going already in the fire place which was a welcome feeling to fight off the cold that was attacking me all night long.

I discarded my blue robe over one of the chairs that lined my table, when a soft knock sounded out my door. I stepped up behind it and called out, "Who is it?" my voice was slightly tinted with suspicion and fear because it came right after I entered my chambers which meant someone was watching to know when I would arrive back at my room.

"It's Merlin." His voice called above the sound of a whisper that I barely even heard. I quickly opened the large oak doors and ushered him into my room.

"I saw what you did, and it was amazing!" He said excitedly before I even had a chance to close my door. "Did it work?"

"Merlin! Keep your voice down." I scolded as I tried to calm my beating heart from everything that has gone on with me tonight.

"Sorry." He muttered a little embarrassed, "But did it work?"

I gestured for him to take a seat at the table and I did as well. "No it didn't, and I already know why." I stated, "When I got back I went to go see the dragon. I needed answers as to why my spell didn't work." I gave him the short version of everything that happened and what Kilgaharah said. "My spell should've worked Merlin. It should've. I could feel it working. I saw it with my own eyes. I was about to accomplish something that probably hasn't been attempted for hundreds of years."

"I'm sorry it didn't work. Lothrielle. But from what I saw from up here it was truly amazing. I could actually feel just a little bit of it from Gaius and mine's room." I could tell he truly did feel for me.

But I wondered if there was ever a situation where he knew that his spell was supposed to work but because of some reason it didn't. He never seemed to have a problem with his powers, after all he was born with them, and I only came into mine, but still. I was tired of constantly having to try and prove myself to others, and always end up failing.

"If it makes you feel any better Arthur and I already know about the unicorn consequences. More like I do, Arthur's still in denial" He said again in the silence.

"What? How? What happened while I was off?" The questions poured out of me.

"Let's just say we had a little visit from the keeper of the unicorns." Merlin recited what he and Arthur went through tonight while I was off wandering around in the night.

"You both always have the most fun." I said annoyed with the predicament that I was in. "Why did I bother even trying to do what I did tonight, when I could've just stayed here and helped with the Anhora thing?"

"Well we needed to know if there was any way out of what we were going through anyways so it was actually a good thing. But from now on maybe you should stop trying to do everything by yourself. You have friends and you have family, here. Let us help you with whatever you're going through."

When he said those words, it immediately brought back the memory of when I visited the dragon before leaving for home after the Bayard incident. '_Heed my warning witch your fatal flaw will be your unwillingness to ask for assistance. You need… Humility if you are to find any happiness.'_

"That blasted lizard!" I cursed aloud. He knew I was going to end up dealing with what he said again in my life. It will probably be something that I will constantly be told for the remainder of my life.

"What?" Merlin said, curious as to what was going on in my mind.

"Nothing. Just something Kilgaharah said to me before I left last time. It doesn't really matter. All that matters right now is that we fix this problem together."

"Well we need to convince Arthur that only he is able to fix this problem. He is hell bent on finding Anhora, and killing him, because he thinks that is what will break the curse of the unicorn."

"Alright leave that to me. I will speak with him tomorrow on that subject." I said "But right now I suggest that the both of us get some sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So have you given any more thought to what Anhora said last night?" I asked after being invited in. I gently and demurely sat down at one of the seats available at his table.

"How did you know about Anhora?" He asked in stunned silence.

"Merlin told me of course." I replied easily.

"Merlin really—." Arthur turned on him with slight anger.

"Oh don't be angry at him Arthur, it's not like you could've kept that a secret from me anyways." I reprimanded him.

He didn't at all seem pleased with what was said, but he still decided to not bother pushing the issue with me. "Well," he started after clearing is throat, "he may have escaped last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it."

"What if he was telling the truth about the curse?" Merlin asked next to me.

"You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?" He asked in reply. I could see the hurt in his eyes as he thought that we could possibly even think him responsible for such an act.

"Arthur." I stood from my seat and approached him with my pink dress trailing softly behind me. "We both know you would never deliberately put your people in harm's way. But—."

"There is no but, Lothrielle, with the blue glow last night at one of the farm lands outside the city I now know for certain it was him that has put the curse on the land." He replied back.

"Arthur that could've been anything. Worse comes down to it, it could've just been another sorcerer trying to fix what was done."

"And why would another magic user do that? Hhmm." He asked.

"Because we aren't the only ones who are being affected by this. Has that thought not crossed your mind? With what is going on those with magic are in just as much danger of starvation as anybody else. One probably thought that they could fix the land themselves."

"Well even if that were true, it didn't work. I sent a patrol out to the land early this morning. There's no difference in the crops. It's just as dead as it was yesterday."

"Then we need to turn to Anhora, and the solution that he can provide."

"Arthur, when you killed the unicorn, I saw Anhora in the forest." Merlin spoke again, making his presence known that he was still in the room.

"You did?" I asked surprisingly, because I was there as well and didn't witness anything.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Arthur asked just as shocked as I was.

"It was just for a second, after Lothrielle left, and then he disappeared. I didn't even...well, I-I thought I was seeing things. But he was definitely there." He confessed, and now it made sense why I didn't see him.

"That doesn't actually prove anything." Arthur said with a shake of his head.

"Doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth?" Merlin asked again with hope that Arthur was truly thinking of the possibilities.

"Because he was skulking about in the forest? That makes me trust him even less." How Arthur was even able to brush the subject away so easily was beyond me.

"Why would Anhora appear in Camelot, and then lie to you?" I asked.

"We had him cornered. He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me."

"Arthur, he can disappear into thin air." Merlin replied just as fast. "He didn't have to talk his way out of anything."

"My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed."

"Well, I believe he's telling the truth." Merlin said sticking to his stance, and squaring off his shoulders in strength.

"Then you're a fool. You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says. You'd do well to remember that."

"Am I a fool as well for thinking that Anhora is telling the truth?" I challenged and stepped right up to him so he couldn't look anywhere but at my stern gaze. "And be careful how you answer Arthur, or you will regret it."

I could tell Arthur didn't know what to say. I was forcing him to fight everything that he has been taught since birth. When I couldn't stand the silence that hung over us, I finally spoke. "Arthur just because someone thinks differently than you do, does not make them a fool. I think one day you will appreciate and come to know that differences strengthen a kingdom, not weakens it." I made that my finale word and left respectfully out of the room.

-ooOoo-

Arthur's POV

After watching Lothrielle leave the room I stood silently thinking about her words. She always seemed so much older than her 17 years. She had a way of silencing me with not just her words, but also the love she has for me. Many times I couldn't help but think that if I were to ever have known my mother, she would've said and done the same thing that Lothrielle always said and done.

"How does she always manage to do that?" I asked Merlin who stood quietly away from me, not sure if he should speak up or not.

"Your cousin just wants you to be the best that she knows you are capable of being. Just like I know you are capable of being."

"There are many times that I think, that if anyone was ready for the throne it would be her."

"She has just as much growing to do as anyone else, and she knows it."

"Still, she makes me think of the person that I want to be more than anyone else."

"Oh no, she makes you think, that can't be good!" Merlin said barely being able to hold in a smile from breaking across his face.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I commanded.

"Yes Arthur." He said has he tried to hold back his laughter.

"I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting."

-ooOoo-

"Alright what did you do?" I said excitedly as I walked into Arthur's chambers after I just consumed five cups of water myself, and came in to see that Merlin and Arthur were both doing the same thing.

"What are you talking about? Arthur answered with another question.

"The water, of course. You must have done something." I gestured to the very cup that he was drinking out of.

"I didn't do anything. But it is curious." He said, "The sand's disappeared. The water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense."

Merlin cleared his throat, with a slight cough, which was funny because it looked as if he was asking for permission to speak. Whether he had permission or not it never seemed to stop him in the past.

"I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlin? Let's hear it." Arthur slightly mocked.

"Anhora said you would be tested. And last night, in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward."

"What villager?" I asked aloud, wanting to know what happened.

Merlin quickly explained what happened the night before, and when he was done, I couldn't help but be proud. "Arthur that was very uncharacteristic of you," I jested slightly, "and he promised that you would be rewarded."

"He was merely grateful, and so he should have been… And what do you mean uncharacteristic of me."

"Never mind that." I waved his comment away with my hand. "Maybe that was your first test."

"And you passed it, so the curse has begun to lift." Merlin agreed with me, "Perhaps this is your reward. I know you don't have to listen to me."

"Glad we agree on something." He joked in reply.

"If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything." Merlin ignored his slight against him.

"Perhaps we should seek Anhora out." I offered.

"I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it." He said with a shake of his head.

"Then it's probably best you don't tell him." Merlin answered back with a grin across his face.

Arthur shook his head back at the two of us, "I must go check on the guard. See if you can find me some food." He ordered, as he and I both left the room

"Find some food!" I heard Merlin mutter underneath his breath, before closing the door behind us.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arthur and I met up with Morgana in the square watching the distribution of the limited supplies that we have. The people seemed to increase with the passing days.

"Who are they?" Morgana asked as we looked at all the starving people.

"They've come from the outlying villages in search of food." I answered sadly.

"There are not enough rations to feed the people who are already here, let alone all of them." Arthur said aloud angrily. I gently touched his shoulder in hopes that he wasn't going to shrug it off. I was happy when he didn't but concerned when it made him tense at the touch.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. I'm sure you're doing everything you can." Morgana tried to say with sympathy.

"It is not enough." He answered back and walked away from the two of us. Leaving Morgana and I by ourselves.

"He blames himself." I said as I watched him retreat back to the castle.

"Go to him. Help him. He's better whenever you are there to help him." Morgana insisted, but before I could walk away, Gwen quickly approached the two of us.

"Maladies." She greeted the two of us in a slight whisper.

"Did you manage to find any food?" Morgana asked in the same voice. I watched as Gwen pulls a cloth back from her basket revealing some bread.

"Where did you get that?" I asked and covered the bread again to make sure that it is not seen by any of the people around us.

"I was able to smuggle it out of the palace kitchens." She answered.

"Share it out amongst the children and old people. Make it go as far as you can." Morgana commanded with kindness in her voice. Gwen nodded to us and left as fast as she came. "And you should go help, Arthur. He needs to know it's not his fault." She said to me.

'If only she knew.' I thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wait so you gave the rat stew to Morgana?" I chocked back a laugh, as Merlin, Arthur and I searched through the woods for Anhora.

"It was the meanest joke I have ever done. But, I couldn't help it. It was amusing to say the least." Arthur answered with grin that pulled at the corners of his lips.

"I'm sure it must have been very amusing." I lost all sense of composure and laughed.

After the three of us were finally done laughing over the matter, Merlin was the first to sober the mood. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for."

"You're looking for footprints or broken branches." He answered and the three of us split up, "Anything that would indicate someone passed that..." Arthur stopped suddenly after catching sight of something. "Merlin! Lothrielle! He's here!" He called out and ran off.

"Arthur?!" The two of us cried out and ran to where we saw him last.

"Where did he go?" I asked and spun around to try and see where he could've gone.

"I don't know. But we'll split up. You go that way," He directed to the left, "and I'll go this way."

"Alright." I obeyed and took off as carefully as I could, picking up my skirts and cloak so I had a better range of motion.

I searched for awhile, running around trees, falling a couple times. "Where are you Arthur?" I asked aloud as I continued to run, in search of him. I started running down a small decline and outcrop of rocks, taking each step with caution as to make sure I didn't lose my footing.

It was when I was down the small hill that I heard the clattering of swords. "Arthur!" I yelled and passed a small encampment, with a tent and food. "Where are you?" I cried out again getting more worried than before and ran after the sound.

When I finally found him he was fighting against another man with red hair and a smirk across his face. He was backing him up against a tree, with the intent to kill him, and anger was in each strike that he dealt. It was when I saw that he was about to deal a fatal blow that I screamed, "Arthur no!" I cried but the moment Arthur's sword should've made contact with the man he disappeared and behind him a man with an old face, white robes, and a pointed staff reappeared. I only had a moment to conclude that this had to be Anhora.

"This is your doing?" Arthur's voice was laced with malice.

"It was a test to see what is truly in your heart." Anhora answered back. This was the first time that I was hearing his voice and it was as if his words were weighed down on Arthur's character with stones.

"Your tricks prove nothing!" This was the first time that I actually saw Arthur's temper rise above his usual cocky demeanor, and I almost stepped forward to caution him but, I was frozen to the spot.

"Why did you kill this man?" Anhora asked.

"He insulted my honor!"

"You could have chosen to ignore his taunts. What harm would they do you?"

Arthur lifted his sword and pointed it at Anhora, "You will lift the curse, Sorcerer."

"It is not in my power."

"Then you will die." Arthur said angrily and approached him to strike and kill.

"Arthur no!" I yelled again this time finding my voice to break the silence that has held me since I found him.

Arthur's sword flew thru the air but, it was worthless as Anhora disapparates from in front of him and he fell to the ground.

"Killing me will not help you." Anhora said this time appearing again behind Arthur.

Arthur gets back up from the ground to strike again against my protests, and Anhora disappears once again and reappears further ahead of us.

I find my will and run forward to help Arthur who was on the ground again. But really it was to keep Arthur from getting back up.

"You have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride." Anhora started to pronounce his judgment. "You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly." His words dealt daggers into my heart as I looked and saw the pain in Arthur's eyes.

"My people have done nothing!" Arthur cries back from the ground. I don't think he even realized that he was lying before Anhora.

"Your people's suffering is not my doing. It is yours." He said and with a blink he was gone from sight.

"Arthur?! Arthur?!" Merlin screams and runs up to us both watching the now vacant spot that was once occupied by Anhora

"What is going to happen?" I uttered and looked down to Arthur who was still struggling to understand what he just did.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The last bit of food and supplies that the city had left was rotten down to the last grain, and now the three of us watched on a balcony above the courtyard the people queuing below.

"They do not know yet know there is worse to come." Arthur finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, since he wasn't there when Arthur confronted his father.

"My father is going to stop distributing food to the people." Arthur answered bitterly. "They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them." His pain and sorrow was stronger than I have ever seen it.

"You weren't to know you were being tested." I said and grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my doing." He ignored my comment.

"No Arthur, listen to me. Anhora was wrong. What you said against your father was brave. You stood up for your people, all your people."

"But it was still me who failed them. My pride has destroyed this kingdom!"

"But the love you have for them will save it." I tried to get him to hear the plea in my voice.

"I don't think love is going to save us this time." He said and turned from the two of us, and walked away.

"Love will always save us." I muttered quietly to myself.

"We have to do something!" Merlin said.

"Then let's go." I said with a plan forming in my head.

"Where?" He asked.

"Back to the forest." I said confidently.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Anhora!" I called loudly when Merlin and I were back at the last spot that we saw him. "Show yourself! Anhora!" When he didn't appear, I called out again with more urgency. "Emrys and the last Princess of the Naiad descendants demand that you show yourself Anhora!" I commanded.

"You wanted to talk with me milady?" His stone cold voice sounded behind us and the two of us whirled around to face him.

"We've come to seek your help." Merlin spoke before me, "The people are starving. They will soon be dead."

"You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering." He answered back, but whether I could tell if he was being truthful or not was hard to tell as this man didn't give anything away.

"If it pains you, put an end to it." I called back at him.

"It is not in my power to lift the curse."

"Then give Arthur another chance." I pleaded and knelt to the ground before him. "He has accepted it is his responsibility, and he will prove himself worthy and lift the curse if you give him one more chance."

"You both have faith in Arthur?" He asked the two of us.

"I trust him with my life." Merlin replied back with confidence in his voice and stance.

"He is my cousin. Not only does he have my faith but he has the faith of the First Princess Cordelia of the Sea Naiad courts. He will pass whatever test that you can give him, you have my word."

"The assurance of two magical beings. Emrys himself, and the living nymph princess. I know of your ancestor Princess Cordelia she was a good friend of the Unicorns." He said, as he considered his decision. "Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test. If he fails, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot." He said and disappeared from sight.

"Wait! What kind of test will he face?" Merlin asked aloud.

"That is for Arthur alone to discover." His voice hung in the air but he was nowhere to be seen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Let us come with you. You don't know what form of test will take. We might be able to help." Merlin pleaded for the both of us.

"No you both are to stay here. I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm gonna be the one to lift it, or die trying." Arthur replied determinedly.

"And that's supposed to make us feel better." I scolded, "How does you dying help anyone?"

"I'll die knowing I did everything I can."

"Arthur please don't ask us to stay. You are my only cousin and my guardian, I can't lose you... You promised that we were to look out for each other."

"Lothrielle… it is because I am all of those things to you that I need to know that you will be safe, even if it means I won't return."

"You promised that we were to look out for each other." I said trying not to let my voice betray me.

"I know that's what I promised." He gently took a hold of my shoulders, "But now I need you to look out for the people. Please…stay here, and help the people as best you can." He said and then walked out of the room.

"We are going to follow after him right?" Merlin questioned.

"Of course we are going to follow after him. Don't ask stupid questions." I poked and the two of us chased after him; my white and gold dress and light blue embroidered cloak flying behind me.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Should we split up?" Merlin asked as we came to what seemed like the hundredth fork in the maze.

"Remember what I said about stupid questions?" I replied back.

"Yeah, right." He said coming to the same answer that I already had, and we both took off in the same direction.

"I hate labyrinths." I muttered probably the fifteenth time since entering the blasted maze. The both of us were breathing hard as we ran around with uncertainty.

"Out of all the places to perform a test. It had to be this place." He agreed, and the two of us started running again. It must've been hours since following Arthur into the maze that when we turned a corner, in front of us stood Anhora, with his back to us but above his head was the tip of a sword.

"You said Arthur would face a test. And here you are, preparing a trap for him." Merlin accused.

Anhora turned around to face us, "The trap isn't for Arthur. It is for the two of you." He said, and lowered his sword down in front of us, "_Gehæftan."_ He chanted and both Merlin and I were wrapped in vines from the labyrinth hedges.

One moment we were in the middle of the labyrinth and then next the scene was changed and the two of us were seated at a small table with two goblets on it, at the edge of a sea.

I was about to ask what we were doing, but the movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I watched as Arthur stepped out of the maze. It was almost instantly that he and I booth made eye contact. When he noticed that both Merlin and I were here he rushed forward to us.

"Lothrielle?! Merlin?!" Arthur growled at us.

"Please don't yell." I winced slightly at his anger.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said.

"Oh I'm going to yell, only later." He told us and then turned to Anhora. "Let them go. I'll take your test, but not till they're released."

"That is not possible. They are both part of the test. Please sit. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed." Anhora denied his plea and gestured to the empty chair in front of Merlin.

"I thought I told you both to stay at home." He scolded with fire in his eyes as he looked at me and then to Merlin.

'Alright, I don't like when Arthur is mad at me.' I decided.

"Let's get on with it." Arthur said.

"There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet." Anhora told us.

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?" Arthur glared at Anhora.

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted."

"Let's think about this…. What if I drink from my goblet first?" Merlin said.

"If it's poisoned, you'll die." I shook my head.

"And if it's not, then Arthur will have to drink from his, and he'll die."

"There must be a way around it." I thought harder than I ever have.

"It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die." Arthur remarked, "We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it."

"No I will be the one to drink it." I frowned at him.

"I'm not going to let my younger cousin die for me." He waved off my suggestion.

"Then I'll drink it!" Merlin said angrily.

"This is my doing. I'm drinking it." Arthur reprimanded the both of us.

"It is more important that you live. You're the future king. I'm just a servant."

"This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you." Arthur retorted.

"Ugh!" I groaned angrily.

"What if I drink from one first, and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours?" Merlin said.

"He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet. I had no idea you were so keen to die for me." Arthur replied with a somewhat smile.

"Trust me; I can hardly believe it myself." Merlin joked.

Arthur laughed shortly at what Merlin said and fell silent as he looked both of us in the eye. "I'm glad you both are here." He admitted with a sigh.

"I've got it." Merlin cheered, "Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk and it will be from a single goblet."

"You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look."

"Is that actually a compliment?" Merlin asked, and even I was surprised that he said that.

"Look out!" Arthur yelled suddenly and pointed to something that was behind Merlin. Both of us turned to look to see what was coming, but saw nothing and when we turned back to ask Arthur what he was trying to warn us about, he had both contents of goblets already poured into one and held it up to his lips already to drink.

"No!" I cried out.

"I will drink it!" Merlin also yelled.

"As if I'd let you." Arthur replied.

"You can't die. This isn't your destiny." Merlin said.

"It seems you're wrong again."

"Listen to me!" he tried again to stop Arthur.

"You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you." Arthur said back and toasted to the both of us.

"Arthur, please…" I pleaded and looked into his eyes. I didn't want to watch my only family die before my eyes.

"I'm sorry Lottie." He replied and drank what was in the goblet.

"No!" Merlin leapt from his seat, "What have you done?"

"Arthur!" I to leapt forward and caught him as he fell from his chair unconscious. "No!" I cried out angrily and shook him over again to try and wake him. "Arthur. Arthur. Come on! Arthur, come on." I wept over and over again.

"Please. Please! Just... let me take his place!" Merlin begged Anhora.

"This was Arthur's test, not yours."

"You've killed him! I was meant to protect him!"

"He is not dead." He smiled, "He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly."

Both of us stood there blinking at him and each other, before we yelled at the same time, "What?"

"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours." He looked between the two of us. "He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Merlin, Arthur, Lothrielle." Gaius called out to us as we rode back into the courtyard, "There is good news! The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest!"

We all smiled at Arthur before Merlin cheered, "You did it."

"Well done my Prince." I said with a slight curtsey.

"Is this your doing?" Uther asked with need before adding, "Is the sorcerer dead?"

"He won't be troubling us anymore." Arthur replied instead of confirming what his father wanted to hear.

"Good. Make sure the grain reserves are re-stocked."

"I'll see to it." Arthur said and we watched as Uther and Gaius both walked away. "There's something we must do first." Arthur nodded to the two of us.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arthur took the unicorn horn and laid it gently in the burial mound that he made in the forest. "I should never have ended your life." He said aloud in respect and placed his hand over the covered earth. "I'm sorry."

"Arthur..." I called as he and Merlin began to lay stones over the grave, and pointed past them.

They turned to look at the same thing I was looking at. In all its pure glory, alive once more was the Unicorn that Arthur killed. We watched as the Unicorn galloped away from us.

'_When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again.__'_

**_AN Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to comment, and please remember to make it kind and constructive. Thank you!_**


End file.
